Wolf of the Snow
by Dandy Mandy
Summary: Sakura's life is saved by a mysterious boy with a secret. By day, he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but immersed in the enchantment of moonlight at nightfall, he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest.SS
1. Prologue: The Route of Lesser Evils

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura- that much is obvious. 

Summary: I've decided that writing fan fics has a satisfaction about it, so hell, I'll do another. This is my first non one-shot. It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………….

Wolf of the Snow

**Prologue:**

All the sixteen years of her life, Sakura had lived with her father and brother in the town of Jas'mynn, on the mountain beyond the forest. It was a quaint town with friendly locals, tiny stone cottages with thatched roofs, tiny taverns and stalls, a single chapel and orchards with rows of crab- apple, cider and cherry- blossom trees that bloomed in the spring. It was a wonderfully pleasant town to be sure, but as Jas'mynn was only a small place and had few stores; most of the residents travelled by day to the nearest city of Aurana, a lively, cosmopolitan city of the times, where one could hope to buy fine things and sell their trade. Like many of the smaller neighbouring towns in the shire, the children of Jas'mynn would also attend school in the larger city, and return each day to their homes in the mountain.

There were essentially two routes to and from the city for the Jas'mynnian resident. Usually, Sakura would take the high- pass along the crest of the mountain and down to Aurana on the other side. However, in winter the route was often icy, and its steepness made the journey perilous. Thus, young Sakura was forced to take the route of lesser evils. But not by much. This was the route across the valley, through the heart of the Dark Forest (DM: Yeah, yeah, cliché, I know ^-^).

It had been a very long time since Sakura had been afraid of the dark. However, there was something unmistakeably…creepy… about the Dark Forest. Undoubtedly, it was the perpetual darkness of the forest, even on the brightest day- which was how the forest got its name. Also, it was the stories. They were bedtime stories to be sure, tales told to children and travellers in Jas'mynnian pubs by the locals, but even the adults seemed to believe them. 

Tales about a beast of the moonlight; a beast that lived in the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

DM: Well darling readers! that was a prologue written to set the scene of my story and explain a little of Sakura's history. If you're waiting for the part where Sakura meets Syaoran, move on to Chapter 1!

Oh and, Reviews, I like 'em a lot! Reviews make me happy  :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy named Syaoran and a W...

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura- that much is obvious. 

Summary: I've decided that writing fan fics has a satisfaction about it, so hell, I'll do another. This is my first non one-shot. It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………….

**The Wolf of the Snow**

**Chapter 1:**

The sun sank somewhere in the distance as Sakura strode purposefully across the desolate, snow- covered terrain, silent but for the faintest sigh of icy wind through bare- branched trees, the sound of snow crunching underfoot and the mournful cry of a bird resonating through the valley. Inch by inch as darkness swallowed the dusk, she hurried her pace hoping somewhat to reach the forest's edge before night's icy cloak finally drowned the last glimpse of mellow winter sky. Somewhere an animal screamed and Sakura jumped nervously.

She mentally berated herself. "How foolish can I be?! If I had only started for home sooner! Damned if I ever go to Aurana ever again!"

Sakura broke into a run, her long hooded travelling cloak bristling behind her. She didn't care if the stories were true, she would NOT let herself be in the Dark Forest when night fell!

Suddenly, Sakura stopped in her tracks. She had heard a noise, a tiny, barely audible noise, a gurgling from within the black veil of the forest's depths before her. Her turquoise eyes darted nervously around, searching for the source of the sound.

And again. That noise, this time she recognised it. Sakura's eyes widened fearfully.

Two ice- blue eyes appeared in the gloom. And then another two. And another two.

And it seemed there were five, maybe six pairs watching her, surrounding her!

Before long, the eyes became heads, neck, bodies and tails, grey as slate. The wolf standing directly in front of Sakura issued another low growl, gleaming white teeth bared.

Sakura let out a tiny, fearful whimper and slowly reached around to the back of her belt for her travelling blade. She felt its empty holster and silently cursed herself again for her forgetfulness. She was completely defenceless.

The wolves were closing in.

Suddenly, one of the wolves, the pack leader, lunged for Sakura's throat. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and threw her arms around her head, anticipating certain death. But it never came.

Instead, she heard a sharp crack, and a whimper. A wolf had just had the wind knocked out of it.

When Sakura carefully opened her eyes again, blinking back tears, she saw a young man standing before her. He was probably no more than her own- age, with dark brown hair that fell in bangs down his forehead, partially concealing brooding, amber- coloured eyes. He was dressed in a long, worn-out hooded cloak. Sakura thought he must have been a traveller. He was very handsome.

"Are you alright?" He asked Sakura with a sharp glance. Sakura was taken aback by the crispness of his tone, the coldness of it.

"Y-yes" Sakura stammered. She was still recovering from the initial shock of the attack. Sakura looked from the boy to the snow- covered ground. A few metres away from where they stood, a wolf lay unconscious, its grey body sprawled awkwardly at the base of a tree.

"I hit it." said the boy as he followed her gaze. He held up a thick branch in his hand for Sakura to see. There were spatters of crimson blood along one edge. He tossed it aside.

For a time, Sakura didn't say anything, as she was still gathering her scattered, traumatised wits. At last, staring down at her feet she finally spoke.

 "Thank you." She said shyly.

The boy stared at Sakura in surprise, and then his amber eyes softened. He gazed quietly at her for a time. She had soft caramel- coloured hair that fell delicately to her shoulders, and the brightest, jewel- like turquoise eyes he had ever seen. He had to admit, for a silly girl wandering around the Dark Forest at night, she was rather pretty.

The boy managed a small smile. "You're welcome." He said quietly.

Sakura returned her smile sweetly. 'This boy,' she thought to herself, 'he seems so cold…but, I feel…safe with him.'

"Who are you?" Sakura asked just then. The boy's smile vanished instantly and his eyes narrowed into the initial cold glare once more.

"That's none of your business." He spat defensively. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"No…I mean, what is your name? You saved my life; I want to know what to call you."

The boy growled and stared down at the ground. After a moment he replied, "Syaoran…my name is Syaoran."

Sakura smiled warmly, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

Again, Syaoran's amber eyes seemed to soften with warmth, if only for an instant before they hardened with renewed suspicion. Sakura observed him with silent compassion. 

"You have to leave," He told Sakura firmly, "The other wolves have run away but they'll be back to avenge their leader soon. Your life is still in danger as long as you stay here."

This time he grabbed Sakura roughly by the shoulders and steered her back toward the direction of the forest path. "Go on, you're not safe here!"

Sakura moved obligingly forward, whisking her hood over her head and gathering her cloak more tightly around herself as she stepped onto the path. With a meaningful glance back at her rescuer, she asked, "But Syaoran…what about you?"

"I'll make sure they don't follow you" he said quietly. He then turned his back to her.

"But…when can I see you again?!" Sakura asked with slight desperation. She hadn't found a way to properly thank him for saving her life. She felt indebted to him.

"You can't. Now go!" Syaoran urged, still refusing to face her.

He was becoming impatient now. What was she waiting for? Why wouldn't she leave? He was running out of time, the moon had already risen half way up the sky! If she didn't leave soon she might see….

Sadly, Sakura turned to leave. She broke into a run toward the edge of the forest.

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as her figure disappeared into the gloom of the thicket. He turned his attention to the deep, blackened sky overhead, to the moon that rose steadily higher. 

The great white orb of the moon glowed radiantly, magically. 

Syaoran closed his eyes with silent anticipation. Once the moon had risen to its highest peak in the sky, the transformation would begin…

Soft pale moonbeams slinked across the dark ground, illuminating the snow in a brilliance of light. They inched their way between the trees, pushing effortlessly through the shadows, and finally, poured into the forest clearing where Syaoran stood waiting.

He sighed in resignation. All those nights he had tried to hide from the moonlight, from its power, it had never ceased to find him. And it would find him again tonight.

Finally, the moonlight touched the tip of Syaoran's shoe. It then crept slowly up his legs, his body, his head until it immersed every part of him.

Syaoran felt the familiar jolt and doubled over so that he stood panting on his hands and knees. Sweat poured down his face and he tore into the ground with his fingernails, wishing beyond hope that the pain would go away. 

As the pain finally came to a climax, Syaoran let a final howl of pain escape his lips before he bit down hard on his tongue.

He felt the molecules of his body shift.

                                    …………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere, in a small, rather cosy cottage in the little town of Jas'myyn on the mountain, the girl Sakura heard a blood- curdling howl in the night. She shivered and pulled her blankets closer around her shoulders. She had excused herself from the concerned enquiries of her father and brother and decided to go straight to her room without supper, claiming to be tired and wanting her bed. In truth, she was not the slightest bit tired. Though she tried to sleep her mind kept wandering to memories of the night's events; the Dark Forest, the wolves, and more especially, the handsome, but cold boy; Syaoran who had saved her life.

Sakura blushed suddenly as she thought of him, and then shook her head as if to ward off a bad spell. She could not be getting butterflies over a boy whom she had just met! Still, the more she thought of him, the more she wanted to see him again, at least so that she could thank him properly. That's _if she ever saw him again. He was such a strange boy! So cold and yet with a kindness beneath that. And a secret. He had seemed in such a hurry to get her out of that forest, and not just to protect her from the wolves. There was something else…_

Sakura sighed with resignation and rolled over in her bed.

Just then, Sakura sat up in bed again. She couldn't explain it to herself, but she had a strange desire to look outside the window. She carefully removed her bedcovers, tiptoed quietly across her small room and drew the curtain of her window aside.

She stared out into the night. She could see the warm lights emitting from the windows of other cottages in town, trails of smoke billowing from the chimneys, and the snow- covered ground, illuminated under the full moon. Just beyond that, she could see the black outline of the Dark Forest's edge, where her almost disastrous evening had taken place.

She saw nothing unusual and turned to go back to bed. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A glimmer of white moving quickly along the forest's silhouette. Sakura stared at the glimmer and as though summoned by her thoughts, it stopped moving and looked at her. It was in fact an animal. A wolf, but not like one that had ambushed Sakura that night. It was a white wolf, its fur as pure as the fresh snow itself.

Sakura watched the creature, completely mesmerised by its beauty.

The wolf acknowledged her silently, before it disappeared gracefully, ghost- like, back into the black depths of the forest, its amber eyes flashing in the dim.

'Those eyes' thought Sakura as she drew her curtains shut and climbed slowly into bed once more, 'They remind me of…'

Sakura slept heavily that night, finally overcome with the exhaustion that came of the night's events. She dreamt of amber coloured eyes in the darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

DM: This story is far from over people! It's just about to get interesting- Sakura and Syaoran WILL meet again, and Sakura will come a little bit closer to learning about his secret! But of course, the faster you REVIEW, the faster I update…


	3. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura- that much is obvious. 

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

Author's note:  Thanks for everyone who's given me a review- I love 'em so keep 'em coming!

………………………………………………………………………………………

Wolf of the Snow

Chapter 2: 

The last of the night's dying ember's flickered dimly in the fireplace of the Kinomoto kitchen, it's once bright orange glow and elusive shadows now bleached to non- existence in the pale morning light. 

Three figures sat around the kitchen's sole table that morning, sharing breakfast in each other's company in the usual fashion, though talking more animatedly than most other mornings of its  kind. 

Sakura could no longer bear the bombardment of her father and older brother's enquiries of her late return home the previous night and had commenced breakfast that day with a full recount of the events that had taken place. She watched the facial expressions of her family gradually change as she spoke of her experiences; from concern at the mention of her encounter with the wolves in the Dark Forest, to surprise and interest at her rescue by the mysterious traveller- boy, Syaoran. When at last Sakura had made mention of her sighting of the White Wolf, her father, Fugitaka simply chuckled and muttered something about "Fairy tale nonsense" into his newspaper. 

Her brother Touya however, continued to munch on a piece of toast before replying in a most bored, casual manner, "Well that's not good."

 "What is?" Sakura asked as she began to pour milk over her cereal.

"Seeing the White Wolf," Touya answered, now borrowing the financial section from his father's newspaper and flipping it open. "Everyone knows it's a bad omen- you'll have bad luck wherever you go for the rest of your life!"

The carton of milk came down onto the table with a dull thud. 

"Shut up Touya! I will not!"

Touya looked up at his sister with a smirk. He continued on with the same bored droll between mouthfuls of toast.

 "It's a pity about Dad's occupation and all- being an apiarist means you have to work with BEE'S all day long- imagine the stings you'll get working with them today- you'll have boils the size of walnuts in no time!"

"Shut up Touya!!" 

"With pus…"

"TOUYA!!!!!"

Having become well acquainted with the routine of his children's petty squabbles, Fugitaka cheerfully took his daughter's hand into his own and gave it a reassuring pat.

 "Don't mind your brother Sakura, he just likes to tease you." He said, laughing gently.

"Yeah, don't I know it." grumbled Sakura as she rose from the table and strode huffily over to the kitchen sink to fetch the rag. She had spilled a considerable amount of milk on the table.

Thus began a fairly average morning for the Kinomoto family.

After breakfast, Fugitaka and his children dressed in warm clothing and headed out into the crisp winter air, up the patchy, snow- covered slope to the Apiary at the top of the hill.

Fugitaka made a quiet living by running a modest bee- keep near the Kinomoto household. 

The Apiary was a special place for Fugitaka Kinomoto. Initially, it had belonged to his father; Sakura and Touya's grandfather, but after he had passed- away, Fugitaka had come to inherit it. For Fugitaka's children, the Apiary had always been a cheerful place where they had once played as little ones and tasted blissful spoonfuls of sweet honey everyday. Now that Sakura and Touya were older however, they were content to help their father in his daily work; moving among rows of humming cabinets each day, collecting chunks of honey comb and tending to the bees.

That morning as her father and brother were collecting honey comb along the cabinets at the far end of the Apiary, Sakura knelt down beside Tomoyo; her childhood best- friend who also worked at the Kinomoto's Apiary. With her male relatives out of ear –shot, Sakura told Tomoyo (in a more intimate fashion) about the events that had transpired the previous night; of the handsome boy, Syaoran, and of the White Wolf outside her window.

Tomoyo's bright, amethyst- coloured eyes widened with interest behind the protective gauze that covered her head and shoulders.

 "Really? You saw the White Wolf? From the folk lore?" she asked as she gently tore a piece of dripping honey- comb from the cabinet wall and dropped it into the glass jar in her gloved hand, "Are you sure it wasn't just a weird shape in the snow that looked like a wolf? Or maybe it was an arctic fox…"

Sakura thought for a moment, momentarily withdrawing her hands from the humming cabinet to readjust her gauze hat.

"Well, I know it was an animal, but I didn't get _such_ a good look at it, it was dark after all, and it disappeared really quickly…but…"  

Sakura's eyes widened. She was suddenly very worried. "You don't really think it's a bad omen, do you Tomoyo?!"

Tomoyo giggled knowingly at her friend's naivety. Sakura could be adorably innocent sometimes…

"Well…you probably won't get boils…with pus!" Tomoyo chuckled. Just then, she became serious, "But Sakura, you didn't feel scared when you saw it did you?"

Sakura rescued a bee slowly crystallizing in honey down the bottom of the cabinet before she looked up into her friend's concerned face.

"Well…no", Sakura mused, now staring pensively up at the ceiling, "In fact, it felt kinda the opposite…I mean you'd think after that attack with the wolves I'd be really scared if I saw another one, right? Well, it didn't feel that way with the White one…it was like, it knew me…or I knew it. Strange, but…"

A fleeting vision of amber eyes flashing in the gloom of the Dark Forest played briefly across her memory.

"It was almost as though we'd met before…" Sakura murmured, more to herself, than to anyone else.

Tomoyo stared silently at her best- friend for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Finally, she tossed her silky dark hair and laughed warmly, "Sakura, I think you've just been listening to too many of your brother's ghost stories!"

Sakura laughed as well. Maybe the idea _was _just a little bit strange.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She said with a grin.

By the late morning, Sakura and Tomoyo had filled several dozen jars of honey and it was when they were resting outside the Apiary, grateful for the fresh air, that Fugitaka approached them with a favour to ask. Sakura and Tomoyo were to travel into Aurana that day and deliver twenty- five jars of honey to the Miyako's general store as he and Touya would be too busy building new cabinets to make the delivery themselves.

Being rather fond of Mr and Mrs Miyako; a kind old couple with whom the Kinomotos had always had pleasant trade, Sakura and Tomoyo happily obliged. Within a half hour they had loaded the pony- drawn wagon with the boxes of jar- honey and begun their steady journey toward Aurana.

Sakura smiled contently to herself as their pony clopped rhythmically forward, shimmering ice crystals on the road flecking into the frosty air like star dust against the blanketed, white countryside. As it was approaching midday, the sun shone warm and bright, and Sakura hardly felt she needed the fur- lined cloak she was wearing. It was so warm in fact, that much of the ice covering the road had thawed and they would be fortunate enough to take the High- pass into Aurana. _Fortunate_ thought Sakura with a guilty sense of irony. 

Although a great part of her hoped she would never have to set foot inside the Dark Forest ever again, a tiny part of her, just a tiny part, hoped that she would…if only to catch a glimpse of that _boy_ again…

The journey into Aurana took more than an hour though it seemed to pass quickly for Sakura with Tomoyo as cheerful company. Before too long it seemed, their tiny wagon was pulling into the vast silver gates guarding the city and making its way through its bustling, lively streets, headed for the Miyako General Store. 

Mr Miyako greeted the girls cheerfully as their wagon pulled in front of the tiny supermarket. A moment later Mrs Miyako joined her husband on the sidewalk and she exchanged warm hugs with each of the girls while Mr Miyako began to unload boxes of honey from the tray of the wagon. Once the entire contents of the tray had been emptied, Mr Miyako invited the girls inside for a cup of green tea, both of whom accepted with enthusiastic gratefulness.

Tomoyo and Sakura sipped contently at their tea, allowing the warmth to somewhat permeate into their chilled, travelled bones.

 It was as Mr Miyako was complaining about increased taxes and plummeting economies in the north of Phu'taaka and such, that Sakura realised she had forgotten to bring the price list inside. She smiled apologetically to the Miyakos and promptly offered to fetch it from the wagon so that they could discuss pending issues of business.

Sakura threw the shop door open and dashed back outside. 

Being in such a hurried state as she crossed the pavement in a run toward the wagon, Sakura realised too late that she was headed for a rather violent collision with another person, hurrying in the opposite direction. Hot polka dots burst before Sakura's eyes as she toppled backwards, clutching her head in pain. The other person had likewise, been knocked off their feet. He cursed momentarily.

"Oh I- I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried as she shakily stood up and tried to focus her temporarily blurred vision. She mentally berated herself. How could she be so _stupid just running out of the shop like that without looking? Now she had crippled some poor stranger who was just minding their own business! Just when her day was going so well…_

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" yelled the blurry figure as he picked himself up from the floor and massaged his knees for any bruising. 

"I- I…really didn't mean to…I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?!" Sakura stammered. She was starting to wish she'd never woken up that morning.

At that moment, Sakura's vision sharpened. 

The person she had knocked over was a rather handsome boy with messy brown hair that fell in bangs down his forehead and deep, amber- coloured eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened with recognition.

"Sy- Syaoran?!"

Syaoran stopped rubbing his knees and looked- up. He was not in the least prepared for what he saw before him that moment.

"S- Sakura!...Wh…what are you doing here?!" He cried in surprise

Sakura instantly felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

 "I- I um, we, that is my friend Tomoyo and I, were doing trade for my father…um!"

Sakura felt like slapping herself. Why was she being so tongue- tied around him?! And she was starting to have that butterfly fluttering at the pit of her stomach again, just as she had thinking about him before…

Syaoran meanwhile, was having a similar dilemma. _Sakura_, that silly, clumsy…but stunningly _beautiful_ girl again! With those bright turquoise eyes, the kind, gentle tone with which she had spoken to him the previous night…he hadn't felt kindness like that in a long time…

 The two stood in the street for what seemed like the most painful of awkward silences; both blushing uncontrollably, when Tomoyo suddenly stuck her head out of the store door.

"Sakura, what's taking so long? Did you find the list?"

Just then Tomoyo spot a boy whom she'd never seen before, standing next to Sakura. He looked extremely red and perplexed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "I didn't realise you had company!"

 She was just about to duck back into the store when Sakura hurriedly called out to her.

"No, wait, don't go Tomoyo!"  She was quietly relieved for the interruption. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Tomoyo came out of the store door, smiling politely as Sakura gestured to her.

"This is Tomoyo, my best friend," Sakura told Syaoran, "And Tomoyo this is _Syaoran" she told Tomoyo, placing special emphasis on his name._

Tomoyo blinked for moment. She looked from Sakura to the boy and finally back to Sakura again. "Syao…," Tomoyo's eyes widened as realisation finally dawned upon her. "O-oh Syaoran! Yes, Sakura's told me all about you! Thankyou for saving her life!"

If it were possible, Syaoran turned a brighter shade of red.

"It was nothing." He muttered, staring down at the ground.

Tomoyo giggled. So _this _was the boy to whom her best- friend had taken a fancy…

"Well, I'm going back inside, they'll be wondering where I've disappeared to!" Tomoyo laughed melodically. 

Just before she turned to go back inside the shop, she leant in close to Sakura and whispered, though deliberately loud enough, "You're right, Sakura, he's totally dreamy!" 

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura cried, overwhelmed with embarrassment as her best friend skipped back inside the store, laughing somewhat harder.

Once again, awkward silence fell between the pair as they stood on the street, with neither one of them daring to look at the other.

Finally, Sakura managed a small nervous smile.

 "Um…thankyou again…for yesterday," she said shyly

Without looking up from the floor, Syaoran nodded quietly. "Like I said…it was nothing." 

Sakura tried to laugh but it became a choke. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I…still want to repay you…for what you've done," Sakura began.

Syaoran looked up at her with surprise. "That's really not necessary."

"No, it is," Sakura insisted "I'm not sure how…but I imagine one day I'll be able to do something for you in return…but for now, I just want to say thankyou…"

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes brightened. _What a brilliant idea!_ She thought.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura asked. She could feel the tips of her ears burning again. Her heart was racing with a new sense of excitement. "Would you perhaps…join me for lunch?"

This was not at all what Syaoran was expecting. He'd never been invited to anything by anyone! And he immediately felt inclined to refuse, purely out of suspicion.

"Why?" Syaoran asked with a note of distrust.

Sakura simply grinned. "I want to be your friend."

Syaoran tried again in vain to say that he didn't need to be repaid, though it seemed the harder he tried, the more determined and insistent Sakura became.

Finally, Syaoran agreed on the condition that they didn't go anywhere too expensive.

Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly and told Syaoran to wait for her while she told Tomoyo and the Miyakos of her plans.

A moment later, Sakura came back out of the store, cheerfully ready to go to lunch. She told Syaoran that Tomoyo would wait for her near the Aurana gates in the afternoon after lunch so that they could ride home together.

Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side through the streets of Aurana; silent figures amid the mass of people pouring through the streets in cheerful racket. Vendors called out to passers by; waving hot sticks of bread, or flowers, their stall shelves glittering with semi- precious jewels and other coloured trinkets. Live music blared and sumptuous wafts of hot cooking foods drifted through the crowded streets from restaurants, beckoning strangers inside from the cold.

Sakura and Syaoran continued to meander along the bustling streets until they found a relatively quiet stretch of road near the edge of town. They stepped into a charming little tavern called 'Usyagi's Udon' (with a picture of a flying rabbit holding a bowl of Japanese noodles painted on the glass window) and sat down in a booth beside the roaring fireplace.

Before too long, the manager of the restaurant; a burly man with a bald head and a black bristly moustache appeared at their table and handed them the menus. Just as he was about to take their drink orders he looked at Syaoran.

 His face turned a dark shade of purple and his eyes bulged with recognition and disgust.

"What are _you doing here?" The manager growled_

"Pardon?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow in honest bewilderment.

Sakura looked up from the menu at Syaoran, then at the purple- faced manager.

"We don't let _filth_ like you in this place!" The manager spat, his pointer- finger waggling menacingly in Syaoran's face.

"_What did you just call me?" Syaoran rose swiftly from the table, his knuckles turned white on balled fists and a nerve twitching at his temple._

By now Sakura was very confused. She didn't have the foggiest idea what was taking place, but one thing for sure, she didn't like the way that manager was talking to Syaoran…

The purple- faced manager grinned at Syaoran with  nasty satisfaction. "You're a dirty, rotten thief and we don't let…"

"HEY!!"

Both the manager and Syaoran whisked their heads around in astonishment.

 It was Sakura. 

She too had now risen from the table. And she was furious.

 "_This_ boy is not a thief! He's my friend!" Sakura yelled, causing several heads in the restaurant to turn in their direction. 

"And as for me," Sakura continued, glaring angrily at the stunned manager, "_I am a paying customer! So if you don't want me to call your boss out here and tell him how you treat his customers I suggest you get back to work!"_

Having been effectively shut up, the manager forced a smile, bowed and retreated shakily to the kitchen.

Syaoran meanwhile stared dumbfounded at Sakura, who continued to fume angrily into the flames of the fireplace.

Sakura, that gentle, innocent little girl that couldn't defend herself in the forest the previous night…he could hardly imagine her to be this gutsy. He was thoroughly impressed!

The rest of lunch time passed relatively pleasantly for Sakura and Syaoran at 'Usyagi's Udon'. They received no more trouble from the manager (who seemed too embarrassed at having been talked down by a sixteen year old girl in front of all the other customers, to show his greasy, bald head for the rest of that afternoon). 

Syaoran sat in silent admiration of his new friend as she chattered animatedly about her family's Apiary, her father and brother, and Tomoyo's friendship. She was so _incredibly beautiful, thought Syaoran with an inward grin, as Sakura gave a humorous anecdote about the time Touya had fallen over on his head when he was twelve and thought he was a turkey for a week. And she was especially beautiful with the firelight flickering in her turquoise eyes…_

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a warm smile. She touched his hand gently and sent a warm electrifying jolt of hormones through his body. He snapped back to attention in an instant.

Sakura saw this reaction and stifled a laugh. "I said, what do you do?"

Syaoran wrinkled his brow uncertainly, "What do I do?"

"U-huh. I just thought I'd talked so much about myself today that you should talk a bit about yourself now." Sakura said, smiling even more cheerfully. "So…do you and your family live here in Aurana?"

Syaoran's face dropped. He turned sadly to look at the fire. The logs crackled softly, hot, red sparks spitting from their red, molten cores.

"I have no family…" He said softly, watching the flames dance and flicker. "They…all died a long, long time ago."

Sakura made a soft, tiny gasp into her hand.

 "I…I'm so sorry, Syaoran…I didn't know," she whispered as her eyes became liquid- moist, her heart breaking with sorrow for him. "You…live all alone?"

Syaoran nodded, still engrossed by the sight of flames licking the wood in the fireplace.

At that moment, Sakura could no longer control her emotions and warm tears fell freely down her cheeks. _Poor Syaoran_ thought Sakura sadly. _To have his whole family leave the world…and he was still so young…_

Syaoran finally looked away from the fireplace and when he saw that Sakura was crying he smiled a small, grateful smile and brushed the tears tenderly from her soaked face.

"I don't want you to be sad for me," He whispered kindly.

Sakura saw the compassion and strength in the depths of his amber eyes and was comforted greatly. She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

By late afternoon, the sun had become a quivering orange ball sinking into the western hills under the dimming yellow sky.

Sakura and Syaoran walked quietly back to the silver gates of Aurana where they found Tomoyo sitting on the wagon waiting for them. 

Just then, Sakura told Syaoran that she had something else for him- a gift to give.

Syaoran watched in silent puzzlement as she ran over to the wagon and disappeared around the back of it.

Moments later, she returned with a jar.

"Here." Sakura said as she handed him the glass jar, secured at the lid with a simple straw ribbon.

"Kinomoto Products Ltd?" Syaoran read from the label of the jar.

"It's honey from my father's apiary," Sakura replied  "I know it's not much…I mean, it's not nearly repayment for saving my life…I'm still gonna make it up to you properly one day…"

"Thankyou" Syaoran said. He gave one of his rare, warm smiles and Sakura blushed, getting the butterfly feeling in her stomach again.

At that moment, Syaoran's ears went crimson as well. Very shyly, he asked, "W- would I be able to see you again, Sakura?"

She smiled widely, "Of course!"

She took a pen from her cloak pocket and scribbled something happily onto the label of Syaoran's honey- jar. When he blinked uncertainly she laughed.

"This is my address in Jas'mynn," she explained, pointing to the text she had written on the label, "and _this_ is when I want you to come by!"

Syaoran peered more closely at the label. "Next week? What's happening next week?"

"You'll see!" Sakura giggled. She then turned on heel and ran back to Tomoyo and the wagon.

Syaoran watched as the wagon rattled away into the distance, headed back for Jas'mynn.

Presently, Syaoran opened the jar Sakura had given him and inhaled the sweet aroma of the thick, golden honey. 

_Yet another act of kindness from this girl_, thought Syaoran. And the fact that she hadn't judged him back at the restaurant when he was accused of being a thief …she was completely trusting. A truly _remarkable_ person…

By now, the wagon had become a faint speck on the glowing horizon and as it finally disappeared from sight, Syaoran sighed contently. 

"Sakura…" he whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

DM: Wooo! Writing takes a lot out of you- I'm buggered!

But I'm excited about the next chapter- aren't you? 

What exactly has Sakura got planned for Syaoran?…and IS she any closer to learning his mysterious secret?

 REVIEW if you want to find out! ^-^


	4. Chapter 3: The Snow Flurry Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura- that much is obvious. 

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

DM:                             Mickey you're a star! *kisses*

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: ******

The winter wind howled as a pained- beast, its icy claws thrashing furiously through the rancid, narrow streets, breathing its harsh, rattling breath on the grimy windows of broken- down terraces; stained black from neglect and the accumulation of pollution.

One would hardly think it were broad daylight in the reputably beautiful city of Aurana for its interminable darkness and filth, but it was indeed the hidden side of Aurana; the shameful side, that of which the common folk dared not mention above whispers. They called it the 'Shadow District'. 

The underground world known as the Shadow District was notoriously a world of crime and treachery; its soulless inhabitants lived in squalor and had learnt to fend for themselves by general deceit, illegal trade and in some cases, even murder in order to survive. "Eat or be eaten," as was the motto. At least according to Eem'lee Pikolor.

Eem'lee was a short man with a weak chin, a pointed, vulture- like nose and a thin layer of fuzzy, mud- coloured hair covering a balding head. To anyone from 'respectable' Auranan society unfortunate enough to stumble into the Shadow District, one would see a rather timid, insignificant little man who owned a smoky bar called "Shonky Stav's" in a seedy alleyway and one would almost pity him for his unfortunate placing in the forty- two years of his life. Almost.

Eem'lee had a surprisingly stealthy reputation amongst his 'shadow' peers; his tiny frame meant that he could slip unnoticed in and out of earshot of unsuspecting conversationalists and his fast talking had gotten him out of many a sticky situation- probably the only reason he was still alive.

If there was one thing Eem'lee Pikolor was good for…it was information.

That day, Eem'lee stood behind the bar counter laying rat poison down near the edges of the mouldy refrigerator when the door leading into the bar swung open on its rusty hinges.  Hot blue neon lights from the street outside poured into the semi- darkness of the bar giving it an eerie luminescence amid the smell of stale alcohol, smoke and urine as a tall slender figure whose face was concealed in the shadow of his hooded cloak stepped into the room.

"What's the point of that?" asked the hooded- figure as he approached the counter, "the food here's a health hazard anyway."

"True," replied Eem'lee with a malicious grin to the figure, "seems like no matter what I try…_rats_ get in anyway, if you get my drift."

"Speaking of a rat…" replied the figure.

In an instant, the hooded- figure had reached quickly across the counter in one movement and grabbed the surprised bartender tightly around the throat. Eem'lee squealed and his eyes bulged with recognition and fear.

"Sy- Syaoran!*cough*…eh-heh, what brings you into this neck of town?" Eem'lee half- choked, half- whispered.

He made to claw at Syaoran's fingers, struggling somewhat to free himself, but Syaoran kept his grip, relentless.

"You know _perfectly well why I'm here you little __slime ball- did you think I couldn't find you?" Syaoran growled. His amber eyes flashed dangerously beneath his hood. _

"I- It was an honest mistake Syaoran, I assure yo- *ack!*" 

Syaoran's hold around Eem'lee's throat had just tightened. Though he was only a thin boy, Syaoran was physically strong and easily a head and neck taller than Eem'lee. He was at an interrogational advantage.

"Okay- OKAY! Not a mistake!!" squeaked the frightened bartender, "What?!...do you want the money back?! I'll give it to you- please don't kill me!" He was starting to turn blue in the face.

It was then that Syaoran let go of Eem'lee's neck, in favour of shoving him roughly, face- down on the dusty bar counter. He held Eem'lee's arms firmly behind his back to keep him from struggling.

"And why _shouldn't I kill you, Pikolor ?" Syaoran sneered, frighteningly calm._

 He pressed the bartender's squishy red face harder against the cold counter surface. "You're nothing but a _lying, stealing cheat, tell me, do you really deserve to live?"_

"YES!! I- I…please, don't kill me!" Eem'lee spluttered. Tears of fear and self- pity had already begun to spill from his weak, squinted eyes.

Syaoran rolled his eyes impatiently and pulled Eem'lee upright from the counter by the collar of his sweat shirt.

"Blubbering idiot!!- You _knew_ that was a fake map and yet you sold it to me! After I'd been on this wild goose- chase looking for it- I've been searching for it my WHOLE LIFE!!" Syaoran bellowed. "Give me _one good reason why I shouldn't just cut your little throat right now!!"_

In any other bar in Aurana, the shouting might have aroused the attention of the few customers sitting in the quiet, smoky room, but apparently the bartender at "Shonky Stav's" received death threats from angry visitors quite often, for none had stirred or come to his rescue.

Eem'lee finally broke free from Syaoran's grip and stepped shakily back against the wall behind the counter, just beyond his aggressor's reach. 

Syaoran reached swiftly into his boot leg and drew a short, sharp pewter- blade. He held it firmly before him, eyes glinting murderously. Eem'lee let out an involuntary whimper.

"Give me…" Syaoran whispered maliciously, "_one good reason_…"

Sweat poured down Eem'lee's slimy, balding head. He wiped it with the back of a grubby, shaking hand. 

Suddenly, his eyes widened with hopeful enthusiasm.

"I…h- have …information for you!" Eem'lee stammered; his stained, yellow teeth visible behind a nervous grin. "About _Eriol_!"

Syaoran's blade quivered momentarily at the mention of the name. His amber eyes narrowed with clear distrust.

"Why should I believe you?" He growled, "You've lied to me before…"

"I heard a traveller in this bar… talking about him… The most powerful of sorcerers in the world…that's your guy, right? He's been sighted…in the mountains." Eem'lee explained excitedly; having found a possible means of escaping death at the hands of Syaoran Li.

Syaoran's brow furrowed in deep thought. He stared silently down at the bar floor for a moment before he finally slipped his blade back into its holster in his boot leg and looked up at Eem'lee; who was still shaking uncontrollably.

"This information…" Syaoran said softly,  "if it _is_ the truth, I want it …and I will not only let you _live_ but I will give you double the amount of cash I paid you last time for your sham map…I'd say that's more than a reasonable price, what about you?"

Eem'lee slumped with visible relief at having his life spared. He sighed and mouthed a "thankyou" to the heavens before Syaoran threw a bag of titanium- gold coins onto the bar counter. They clinked and spilled out onto the surface in front of Eem'lee who gaped greedily at them as they shone magnificently in the relatively dim light of the bar.

"Start talking." Syaoran muttered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura hummed a cheerful tune that bright morning as she strung fairy- lights across the snow- scattered canopy of a tree in Jasm'ynn Town Square. She smiled as she adjusted a crystal bauble, admiring the way it illuminated as the warm morning light filtered through it and dispersed glowing fragmented rainbows across the palm of her hand. 

From her vantage point at the top of a tall ladder she could see a myriad of townspeople jovially making preparations in the Square beneath her. There were people setting up tent stalls, hanging brightly coloured paper lanterns from twine stretched across the square, preparing trays of raw meat, fruit and vegetables for their roasting later in the day, and it appeared as though a third of the band had arrived early and were already tuning their instruments on the make- shift stage near the centre of the Square.

At present, three young children; two brothers and a sister it seemed, had appeared at the base of Sakura's ladder and were waving happily up at her. One of the brothers decided it would be fun to stick his tongue out. 

Sakura laughed as the gesture earned a swift disapproving kick in the shin from his younger sister. Sakura grinned. She took hold of the nearest branch to her and gave it a playful shake, causing settled lumps of snow to fall with a humorous 'plop' onto the tops of the children's heads. They squealed with surprise and delight before running away in a fit of giggles.

Sakura chuckled and continued to string the fairy- lights on the tree.

At that moment, a group of chattering girls appeared in the Square, carrying what appeared to be a large painted banner. It was a group of Sakura's close school friends along with Tomoyo. They waved cheerfully when they spot Sakura and headed towards where she stood perched on her ladder.

"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo called happily

"Hi you guys!" Sakura sang, "Hey, what's that you're carrying?"

"It's the banner that's going over where the band plays- and you know who got to decorate it- _again!_" Chiharu giggled as the other girls exchanged knowing grins.

Sakura gushed in admiration of Tomoyo's banner handy- work. It was a dark blue banner with a large white swan painted in the centre of it. The magnificent creature's tail feathers were flecked with tiny gold and silver stars that seemed to shower down from the swan as it spread its wings in mid-flight. Tomoyo sure had talent!

"That's incredible Tomoyo!" cried Sakura in awe

"Naturally," agreed Naoko with a matter- of- fact nod. Tomoyo smiled warmly.

"Ohhhh today's gonna be so much FUN!" Sakura shrieked excitedly, causing her friends to giggle again.

 Seeing Tomoyo's banner seemed to confirm the reason for her infinitely good mood today; she felt not even _Touya could break her cheerfulness! It was a beautiful morning, the festival would be starting soon and everyone was happy! But best of all…_

Sakura blushed and smiled inwardly. She was unaware that all of her friends were still watching her.

"Wow Sakura, you're so chipper today!" Rika laughed

"Of course she is, the Snow Flurry Festival is only her _favourite holiday, right?" replied Naoko, who exchanged a knowing grin with Tomoyo_

"Right!" Tomoyo agreed with a laugh

Chiharu, who had been quietly observing Sakura, who was still blushing at present as she strung-up the fairy lights, piped-in.

"You know guys…I don't think that's it." She said with an amused lob- sided grin. 

"What's not?" Naoko and Rika chimed with looks of slight puzzlement.

"That's not why Sakura's happy…look at her," Chiharu said, still grinning as though she had a secret all of her own and was just _itching_ to tell it.

Everyone stared up at Sakura who turned a brighter shade of crimson now that she was under sudden scrutiny. Tomoyo cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"That's the way I look when I'm thinking about Yamazaki….all red and happy!" Chiharu continued, beaming widely,

 "If I didn't know better…I'd think Sakura…was _in love!"_

At this point, Sakura swayed violently and nearly fell off her ladder out of shock. 

She made a grab for it just in time.

 "HUH?!!" Sakura cried, "I'm not in _love!"_

Rika and Naoko blinked in utter bewilderment. Tomoyo grinned and Chiharu folded her arms, raising one eye- brow with suspicion.

"You're blushing." Chiharu stated flatly.

Sakura touched her hot cheeks, overwhelmed with embarrassment. She probably looked like a light bulb…

" Huh? No! N- Not blushing!" Sakura stammered, trying desperately in vain to think of an excuse, "I'm just hot from putting up all these lights, it's a lot of exercise going up and down these ladders y'know? Whoops! Hey- is that a tree I've forgotten to decorate? You know what, I'll just take me and my ladder over there and do this…"

Sakura dismounted her ladder in a single leap (and it's a pretty tall ladder! ^_^) , picked it up and hurried hastily out of the Square without a backward glance at the group who stood in stunned silence as she ran away.

 "Weird." Rika and Naoko murmured in unison.

Sakura kept running until she was sure her friends could no longer see her. She stopped to catch her breath, still clutching the ladder as she leant against the side wall of the bakery at the opposite end of the Square. She slowed her breathing and rested a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart hammering away inside of it.

_Why do I always blush like crazy when ever I think of…him?!_  Sakura thought angrily. 

The teasing from Chiharu and others would be relentless now… and worse! If _Touya ever found out about this, she'd __never hear the end of it!_

But the mere mention of _him_ inside her mind just then, made her smile despite herself. 

She closed her eyes contently as she remembered the last time she and Syaoran had met, how they had had a quiet lunch together in a tavern in Aurana, and the way he had so tenderly touched her face when she was crying…

She smiled even more brightly when she remembered that she had asked him to visit her in Jasm'ynn…

_She took a pen from her cloak pocket and scribbled something happily onto the label of Syaoran's honey- jar. When he blinked uncertainly she laughed._

_"This is my address in Jas'mynn," she explained, pointing to the text she had written on the label, "and this is when I want you to come by!"_

_Syaoran peered more closely at the label. "Next week? What's happening next week?"_

_"You'll see!" Sakura giggled. She then turned on heel and ran back to Tomoyo and the wagon._

Without his knowledge, Sakura had in fact invited Syaoran to the Snow Flurry Festival in Jasm'ynn, and though it had only been a week since she had last seen him she felt it must have been the _longest_ week she had ever had in her entire life.

Now, the morning she'd been anxiously anticipating all week had come. She would finally be with Syaoran again…

The town clock chimed melodically from its tower at the top of Jasm'ynn Hall, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. It was 8 o'clock, exactly an hour before the festival commenced.

Sakura picked up the ladder and hastily made her way across Town Square, bound for home. She had a little bit of time left to change for the festival.

…..

Syaoran stood on the doorstep of the Kinomoto household, his heart throbbing so rapidly and so loudly in his ears that he wondered whether anyone else in the quiet street could hear it too.

The Kinomoto house was only a humble one, with a thatched roof and a small window with freshly- painted red wooden shutters that looked out onto a small, dormant vegetable patch at the front of the house. Nonetheless it had a distinctly..."loved" quality about it; a friendliness. Syaoran couldn't help but smile, though nervously.

And nervous he was!

He raised a hand to knock on the solid, oak front door. But promptly lowered it again.

Syaoran took a deep, calming breath, trying to slow his racing heart. He could feel his face burning already, his palms becoming sticky…

Again he attempted to raise his arm to knock on the door. Again he lowered it, uncertainty claiming him.

_Damn it, Syaoran! _He cursed under his breath, _how hard can it be?! _

Though the fact of the matter was…very hard. Sakura was only the kindest, gentlest (did I mention stunningly beautiful? ^_^) girl Syaoran had ever laid eyes on, at least for a very long time…

Syaoran took another deep breath.

 Just as he raised his fist a third time, finally resolved to knock on the door, it flew open. Syaoran choked- back a gasp.

Sakura stood in the doorway smiling radiantly at him.

She wore a long velvet dress with long angelic sleeves; turquoise to match the colour of her eyes. The dress tapered elegantly in at the waist, hugging her smooth curves and was femininely low- cut so that her neck and delicate shoulders were exposed.  There was something different about her hair too- it was woven with white ribbon into tiny braids around the sides of her head and accentuated with tiny pink satin cherry blossoms. She looked gorgeous.

"Syaoran! You came!" Sakura cried happily. She stepped forward, lifted herself up on tip- toe and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.

Syaoran, who up until this point felt something like an over- heated teapot and may as well have been steaming at the ears, realised that he must have looked rather foolish gaping at her the way he was. 

He cleared his throat (which seemed to have tightened considerably)

"H-how did you know I was at the door?" Syaoran squeaked. It was the best his constricted vocal cords could manage right now.

Sakura blushed shyly.

 "I just…felt it." she replied sweetly.

"Uh…you look n-nice," Syaoran muttered, now staring at the floor in his usual manner, still beet- red in the face.

 Suddenly he felt self- conscious.

"Are…we going somewhere, I mean…am I inappropriately dressed?" he asked. 

Here was Sakura dressed, well, like _that_ and here he was in just a plain white cotton tunic, brown leather riding pants and boots and his old dark- green travelling cloak; the very thing he had worn when he had paid 'Shonky Stav's' bar in the Shadow District a visit that same morning…

Syaoran panicked momentarily…maybe he should have taken a bath before he came to meet Sakura! ...He was probably carrying god knows how many rotten smells from that seedy district and…he stared in dismay at his travelling cloak, the only one he owned. It was frayed around the edges. 

Sakura saw his discomfort and quickly tried to ease him. "No, you look great!" Sakura insisted. She blushed harder when she realised the truth in what she had just said.

"What I mean is…I just wanted to look nice for you." 

Syaoran finally looked up at her and gave a tiny, shy smile.

Sakura brightened. "Well, if you're ready, we'll go!" she sang cheerfully.

When Syaoran nodded, Sakura took her hooded white, rabbit- fur lined cloak from behind the door and threw it around her bare shoulders. She shut the front door and put a small hand into the crook of Syaoran's elbow, leading him forward toward Jas'mynn Town Square.

…

The rhythmic, lively throb of bongo drums seemed to carry the very pulse of Jasm'ynn through the warm festive air, weaving amid the aromas of hot sizzling foods and roasting wines, through the colourful masses of jovial people gathered in the now crowded Town Square. Rows of tent stalls had been set-up, some of them selling various sweets and carnival snacks while others had games one could play for a silver coin in the hope of winning a prize. Near the edge of the Square by the stage where the band stood playing, an enormous bonfire blazed triumphantly. There was already a small queue waiting to be served by the man carving up a colossal spit- roast.

Syaoran watched all of this in awe. And terror.

Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly. "Isn't it great, Syaoran?!"

"Wh- what is this place?" Syaoran asked timidly. He stared nervously after a couple of sprightly young children as they ran happily past, almost as though they might be flesh- eating bacteria.

Sakura felt Syaoran's arm tense and looked up at him worriedly. "It's our annual winter Festival, it was a surprise" she said with a concerned frown, "Are… you alright, Syaoran?"

Syaoran swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, um, sorry…I'm just…not used to this kind of stuff."

"You've never been to a festival before?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

She bit her lip when she saw the hurt in Syaoran's eyes. She'd almost forgotten about Syaoran's sad past; of losing his whole family…maybe, he'd really never had _fun before._

"Well that's okay," Sakura said quickly with a nervous smile, "I'll make sure it's the best day you've ever had!"

Syaoran was about to protest when Sakura took him kindly by the hand and led him into the crowded, noisy Square.

The morning wore on and Sakura had done all she could to give Syaoran the 'best day he'd ever had'. She had dragged her reluctant, serious friend from one stall to the next, buying them candy- apples and roasted corn with her allowance, and _insisting they play every single game in the whole Festival, from the hoop toss to the fishing game._

 By the time Sakura and Syaoran had made their way to dunk tank, Sakura was relieved to see that Syaoran had finally relaxed and was even starting to smile a little.

"Syaoran, I insist you play this game." said Sakura in a humorously matter- of- fact tone as she pointed to the dunk- tank that stood in all its cylindrical glory at the far end of the Square. (You know, it's that weird game where you try and throw stuff at a target and when you hit it, some poor guy gets dropped into a water tank)

Syaoran raised one eye- brow and grinned at her. "Surprise, surprise. You've insisted we play only _every_ single game we've walked past this morning!"

"Yeah, but this time I'm not gonna let you cop- out and watch me play- this time, _you have to play!"_

Syaoran rolled his eyes in mock- irritation as Sakura once again took his hand and led him toward the dunk- tank where a large crowd stood watching.

An enormously burly man with fists to match was standing at the edge of the pool looking extremely red and perplexed. The young man who sat (perfectly dry) on the collapsible platform beneath the target was teasing him. It was Chiharu's boyfriend Yamazaki.

"Hey, c'mon you can do better than that, big strong man like you!" Yamazaki crowed as the burly man shook with frustration and anger. It seemed that he had had quite a few turns at hitting the target but had failed each time to knock Yamazaki off his perch.

"C'mooooooon," Yamazaki crooned "I'm as dry as jerky!"

The crowd laughed appreciatively, which only seemed to frustrate the burly- man even more.

Just then a girl's voice piped- up from the crowd. It was Chiharu, accompanied by Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo.

"Give it a _rest Takashi!!" she yelled impatiently "You do this _every_ year! You're not gonna make any money by taunting your customers you know!"_

Yamazaki immediately stopped grinning and pretended to look sorry. When his girlfriend called him by his last name- she meant business.

"Okay, okay!" Yamazaki sighed. He turned to the burly man again. "I'm sorry sir… how 'bout it? One more throw, I'll give it to ya for free." He threw a '_hey, I'm being nice' look at Chiharu at the last bit._

The crowd cheered encouragingly and the burly customer nodded. He took a deep breath, picked up one of the leather balls lying on the table set up by the pool and threw with all his might at the target. It missed the target by an inch and made a small dent in the wall, narrowly missing the top of Yamazaki's head. 

Yamazaki roared with laughter as the sympathetic crowd issued a unified "awww."

"Haha! Well, you can't aim, but the next time I need my head knocked- off I'll let you know!" Yamazaki chortled.

"Yamazaki Takashi! I SWEAR!!" Chiharu shouted

Sakura and Syaoran watched with amused grins as the burly man stalked huffily away. 

Just then Tomoyo spot them.

"Hi Sakura! Hi Syaoran!" She called cheerfully as she ran toward them. Rika and Naoko, likewise, ran over to meet them. Tomoyo was just introducing Syaoran to the rest of the group when Yamazaki called out from his platform near the target.

"Hey you, kid!" He yelled, pointing at Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at him confusedly. "Huh? ...you talking to me?"

"Yeah…you wanna go at this?" Yamazaki asked with a sly grin.

"No way Yamazaki!" Rika yelled "This is Sakura's new friend- you can't humiliate him like you do everyone else!"

"On the contrary." Came a voice. 

Everyone spun around to find Chiharu standing with her arms crossed, glaring at the dunk- tank. "I think Yamazaki could do with a cooling off."

Everyone stared incredulously at Chiharu, save for Sakura and Tomoyo who simply giggled. They knew Chiharu wasn't really fighting with Yamazaki- she just wanted to teach him a lesson.

Syaoran glanced uncertainly at Sakura who chuckled and said "It's okay."

Yamazaki sat whistling and swinging his legs from the platform when he noticed Syaoran step up to the edge of the dunk pool.

"Hey, cool! You came!" Yamazaki cheered "Give it your best!"

Syaoran dropped a silver coin into the tin on the table and picked up a leather ball. Everyone watched in silence.

"You get three goes a game to knock me into the pool," explained Yamazaki arrogantly, "not that I worry …"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Syaoran threw the ball hard. It hit the target square in the bullseye and the platform supporting Yamazaki fell away from beneath him. He barely managed a "_what the f-_?" before his entire body became submerged in the icy water.

The small crowd surrounding the dunk- tank cheered and clapped. Sakura was blushing again, and Chiharu grinned with satisfaction.

Presently, Yamazaki's head resurfaced with a gasp and he swam over to the edge of the pool. Syaoran bent down and offered Yamazaki a hand- up which he accepted gratefully.

"Woah…I don't think I've seen anyone hit that target first time before…let alone at all in about three years!" Yamazaki said with an impressed grin beneath tendrils of sopping wet hair. "That's an amazing sense of accuracy you've got there."

Yamazaki extended a hand to Syaoran who shook it, grinning widely.

Just then Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki's ear, wearing a mock- stern expression. "You totally deserved that you know." She scolded.

Yamazaki pulled Chiharu close toward him with a coy grin. "Oh I _did, did I?" He pressed his lips against hers in a long, sweet kiss. When Chiharu finally pulled- away she laughed._

"Ewww Yamazaki! You're making me wet!"

Everyone laughed except Sakura and Syaoran who had watched this interplay, exchanged fleeting glances with each other and blushed furiously. Tomoyo grinned at them.

"Sakura, wasn't there some place you and _Syaoran_ had to be?" she asked innocently

Sakura blinked, blushed harder and nodded. "Um, we'll see you guys later, okay?"

She took Syaoran's hand again and began to pull him away from the others. They disappeared into the crowd.

Though it had been several hours since Sakura had needed to persuade Syaoran to take part in the Festival and thus didn't really need to be holding his hand anymore, it seemed to have escaped their notice that their fingers should still be intertwined this moment, as they strolled leisurely through a row of stalls.

Just as Sakura was about to buy a bag of honey- roasted cashews from one of the vendors, a familiar, drawling voice called out to her.

"Oi, squirt!"

Sakura whisked her head around, trying to find the source of the voice. When she found it she yelled in alarm.

"Touya?!!"

Save for her brother's face, Touya was wearing a large, ridiculous- looking pink parrot costume and a disgruntled expression, as he stood behind the counter of a shooting- gallery.

"Woah, Polly…I didn't know you were working in a stall!" Sakura exclaimed bewilderedly as she eyed her older brother once over.

"Yeah well, I need the money." Touya replied in a bored droll. 

He then shot Syaoran an expression of the utmost loathing. Usually Touya wouldn't mean anything too serious by this; but he had just witnessed his baby sister strolling down the street hand- in- hand with some guy he'd never seen before- he was bound to be a little protective!

Syaoran, who didn't appreciate the cool reception merely glared back. (Haha sparks of rivalry will fly!)

"Hey…you up for a challenge, brat?" He asked Syaoran with narrowed eyes.

"Touya! _Don't call him that!" said Sakura angrily. She turned to Syaoran who was still glaring at her brother and tugged the sleeve of his shirt gently. "Don't listen to him; he __always gets like this around guys …"_

Syaoran didn't budge. In fact, he grinned, almost wickedly.

"I accept your challenge." Syaoran stated with a smirk.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "What?!...Look, you don't have to prove anything…"

"But I do." Syaoran murmured as Touya handed him an air rifle, still looking daggers at him. Sakura merely gaped at him with a confused expression.

Touya folded his arms and grimaced. There was a nerve twitching at his temple. Who _was this arrogant kid? And more importantly, what was he doing with his sister?!...well, at least he could be satisfied that the boy would lose this game, possibly walk away feeling dejected and miserable. Maybe that'd deflate his ego…_

Syaoran aimed the rifle, squinting at the miniscule targets lined up against the wall through an even tinier aiming window on the gun. Any other person would have had great difficulty playing this game- Touya had designed it himself, and it wasn't an easy one to win.

_Bang!_  Syaoran pulled the trigger, knocking down a target.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

One by one, Syaoran knocked over each target in single, clean shots.

When the last fell over, Touya cursed. No- one had ever received a perfect score before! 

"Syaoran! That was amazing!!" Sakura cried as she flung her arms happily around his neck. Touya's scowl deepened.

Syaoran gently removed himself from Sakura's embrace and turned to face Touya at the counter.

"I'd like to claim my prize." Syaoran said evenly.

"What?!...Oh…I guess." Touya muttered. 

Syaoran pointed to a large, soft pink teddy- bear with a pair of white wings, sitting on the highest shelf. Touya retrieved it for him grudgingly and Syaoran handed the bear to Sakura.

"Here, a gift." Syaoran said softly, giving her an affectionate tap on the nose with his finger.

Sakura blushed and smiled warmly. 

Touya felt like wretching.

He watched as the two walked away from the stall and cursed under his breath again. He had just lost the ancient primordial battle between rivals. 

By the late afternoon, a mellow wash of brilliant orange and magenta had been strewn artfully across the sky's canvas and the sun was a mere glowing semi- sphere sinking into the snow blanketed horizon. The crowds milling ever- cheerfully in the Town Square had thinned not the slightest, but the initial buzzing excitement of the day had given way to a gentler, softer happiness. A number of the gaming stalls had been closed as their owners now wanted to take part in the late festivities. Several full- bellied tiny children; no doubt exhausted from a day of running from stall to stall playing games slept quietly in the laps of their parents, their features glowing softly in the flickering firelight beneath the now lit- paper lanterns; luminescent orbs of colour suspended from above.

Sakura and Syaoran made their way silently through the crowded Square, which for one reason or another was gathered mostly around the bonfire, near the stage. Sakura was just about to pay for two cups of cold lychee juice at a stall when a hand landed on her shoulder. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" Sakura cried happily. She reached up and gave Fugitaka an affectionate hug. 

Her father chuckled. "I trust you've had a good day?" 

Sakura grinned widely. Just as Fugitaka was about to ask whom Sakura's "friend" was, they were joined by Tomoyo and her mother Sonomi.

"Hello Sakura! Are you going to join in the Rumpus Jig?" Sonomi asked as she too gave Sakura a hug.

"Of course!" Sakura cried excitedly "Are they starting now?!"

"Right now." Sonomi replied with a smile.

"Oh Yay! Let's go Tomoyo, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. She handed her teddy bear to Fugitaka and took both Tomoyo and Syaoran by the hands, pulling them toward the bonfire.

"Wh- what are we doing?" asked Syaoran, nervous once more. What ever a 'Rumpus Jig' was, it sounded dangerous…

Tomoyo laughed kindly. "Don't be so worried Syaoran! It's just this dance we…"

"What?! Dance?! N-No-way! That is one thing I don't do…!" Syaoran said panic- stricken. He began to pull himself away in the opposite direction when both girls grabbed his arms and pulled him determinedly back.

"It'll be fun!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, think of the new skill you'll have after this...you'll be a right rumpus jigger when we're through with you!" Tomoyo added happily.

The three reached the bonfire and joined the large group of people that had already formed a ring around it. Syaoran had been squeezed between Sakura and a rather matronly, elderly woman while Tomoyo had taken her place between two people at the opposite end of the ring. Everyone joined hands as the band began a lively, fast tune.

Syaoran grit his teeth apprehensively and the elderly woman looked at him.

"Geez sonny! You're shakin'! First timer eh?" she laughed a croaky but kind laugh and squeezed Syaoran's hand reassuringly. "Don't you worry, just follow my lead and you'll be fine! Have fun with it!"

Syaoran forced a nervous grin.

The circle around the bonfire began to move, joining hands as they moved in unison, steadily at first to match the beat of the music.

"Step together, step together step skip step kick…" the elderly woman instructed cheerfully as Syaoran tried his best to keep up; stumbling a little as he did, "Step together, step together step skip step kick…that's it, son!"

Syaoran grinned a little. He was really getting the hang of this!

The group continued on simultaneously, laughing and singing energetically as the music picked up tempo.

 "Step together, step together step skip step kick…"everyone chanted, "Step together, step together step skip step kick"

Faster and faster they danced around the bonfire until it became almost impossible to keep up with the ridiculously rapid beat of the music and everyone was in fits of laughter as they clumsily trod on each other's toes and collided into their neighbours.

Sakura threw a glance at Syaoran as she continued to dance. He was grinning widely from ear to ear and laughing heartily as the friendly old woman beside him pretended to slap him around the head for stepping on her shoe. Actually _laughing._

Sakura smiled lovingly as she watched him. She felt a warmth increase inside of her, spreading from the inside of her chest to the very tips of her fingers and toes, warming them as well. She had never been with anyone who made her feel…like _this._

The music seemed to last an eternity and everyone had collapsed laughing into an exhausted heap when the song finally ended. The watching crowd and the band applauded, whooped and whistled appreciatively. Everyone began to pick themselves up with cheerful effort from the floor. The old woman who had danced beside Syaoran pulled him into a friendly embrace and walked back to her family chuckling.

At that moment, the band started to play another song, this time a slow number, a soft ballad. Most people who had been in the 'rumpus jig', particularly the older people and children left the bonfire area, leaving a number of couples (including Yamazaki and Chiharu) dancing in the firelight. Tomoyo gave Sakura a last hug and went to join her mother and Fugitaka again.

Syaoran watched the couples uncomfortably and had turned around to leave as well when a small hand found its way into his own. Syaoran looked down to find Sakura gazing intently at him. She drew him back toward the bonfire. He did not resist when Sakura placed both of his hands gently on her hips and her own around his shoulders.

For a time, Sakura and Syaoran swayed gently in –time with the music, drawn only to the depths of each others eyes.

At first Syaoran held Sakura lightly and impersonally, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Before too long however, Sakura closed the space between them, tucking her head gently beneath his chin. Syaoran flinched initially, and then at last when he relaxed, his arms came up from Sakura's waist in favour of wrapping around her delicate shoulders.

And for a while, they became oblivious to their surroundings; to the other dancing couples, to the crowds of people that watched…they could no longer even hear the music, only the sound of the other's soft even breathing…

They were no longer really dancing; merely shuffling their feet slowly when Sakura finally pulled away from under Syaoran's chin and gazed serenely into his soft amber eyes. She could sense an uncanny power drawing her into them from their depths and she realised that she could become lost in them…but she was not afraid.

She slowly closed her eyes and gently reached for him.

Syaoran hesitated only for a moment; knowing in the deepest part of his mind that there was a reason…a reason he shouldn't…but gazing at Sakura's delicate lips that moment, he had forgotten what that was…

Syaoran leaned slowly toward Sakura, his arms drawing her slowly toward him.

He could feel her soft lips grazing his own when…

The band struck a loud chord, signalling the first beat of another lively song. People cheered and flooded once more into the dancing area.

Sakura and Syaoran started in surprise and gave short unnerved laughs. They had been so…_distracted they hadn't even realised that the last song had ended long ago and another had already begun._

"Um…"Sakura began, feeling awkward.

"Uh…yeah…" Syaoran murmured, likewise.

"Hey…I didn't even notice when it got dark, did you?"

"No," Syaoran replied. True enough, the sky was an even black, dotted sporadically with the pinprick light of stars.

"Yeah and…the moon is out so I guess the night festivities are gonna start soon and…" Sakura trailed off.

Syaoran had stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped Sakura's arms and stared at her in horror.

"Syaoran…what's…wrong with you?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Syaoran stared wildly up at the darkened sky. When he found what he was looking for; dreading, he cursed.

"I…have to leave!!" Syaoran shouted wildly, panic- stricken.

Sakura blinked at him uncertainly. "What?...Syaoran…right now? Why?"

"I…" Syaoran spat angrily, impatiently, "I just _have _to!!"

Sakura was stung by the sharpness of his tone. It had that familiar icy edge to it, just like he had when they had first met…

"Oh…okay, but the night festivities haven't even started yet…"

"I'm sorry!" Syaoran said with cold finality. He turned around without a backward glance at Sakura and ran through the crowd.

Sakura tried to follow him, calling out to him, "But when will I…?"

It was too late. Syaoran had disappeared in the masses of people in the Square. "…See you again…"

Syaoran ran as he had never run before, weaving in and out of the still- crowded streets of Jas'mynn, brushing impatiently past the people and uttering brief apologies as he continued to run.

He _had to reach the forest's edge, if any one of these people were to see him fail…_

Syaoran dived head first into the Dark Forest's dense cover, concealed at last from watchful eyes. He heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed face- first into an exhausted heap on the snow- covered ground.

A fraction of a moment later, the moon reared its bald, white head above the tree line and sailed tranquilly to its high point, dripping its pearly beams onto the pale ground below. White liquid moon- light leached its way along the surface, illuminating grain by grain of the hard cold earth until it reached the grassy patch where Syaoran lay.

_That was…too close for comfort_ thought Syaoran limply as the familiar jolt of moon light filtered into his blood stream and began to course magically through his body. He had been careless…but he would not let it happen again.

_Syaoran, you fool _he cursed mentally.

 A final electrifying jolt sparked a familiar nerve in the back of his brain and Syaoran screamed in pain.

He felt as though his whole body were being turned inside- out.

……..

Sakura didn't feel much in the mood for the night festivities and it concerned Tomoyo and her father greatly. When they asked her what was wrong, she merely told them that she was tired and wanted to go home. Touya had offered to take her, but she simply shook her head, gathered her things and walked silently away from the Square, away from her friends and family and the festivities.

But Sakura did not walk home. She chose to wander out a little beyond the Jas'mynn town-ship and sit on a log jutting out of the icy ground.

She could see the Dark Forest's looming black outline in the distance. 

Sakura looked down momentarily at the winged teddy bear she was clutching. _Syaoran's gift. Today she had seen him laugh, felt warm, felt closer than she had felt to anyone else in her entire life….they had almost kissed…_

Then she remembered how suddenly his tone had changed; how he had blatantly, coldly refused to stay and then run away from her…it felt like a sharp slap in the face.

_Maybe…he really doesn't like me at all…_ thought Sakura as she stared back at the town-ship where fire works were now billowing noisily from the Square, sending hot sparks into the night sky.

Warm tears fell from Sakura's turquoise eyes as she watched each fire cracker explode in bursts of shattered coloured light, showering down upon the town below.

"Syaoran…" she whispered.

Sakura buried her face in the teddy- bear's furry front and sobbed freely into the night.

Only one being heard her crying that evening….a lone creature with fur as white as the purest snow. It watched the girl from a distance, concealed in shadow so that it's presence would not be known.

The moon glowed ever radiantly in its silent vigil of the night.

Tears fell from amber eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

DM:  Here endeth another chapter! Are you all moved?? * Teehee*

How much do we really know about Syaoran? His seemingly mysterious past? And who is Eriol?

Will the love of Sakura and Syaoran be able to bloom with Syaoran's dark secret in the midst or is it doomed before it begins? 

For more adventures of 'Wolf of the Snow' hit the "SUBMIT REVIEW" button now…. C'mon, you know you wanna  ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Under the Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura- yada, yada yada 

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

Chapter 4

Touya paced anxiously up and down the length of the living room, muttering to himself and throwing the occasional concerned glance at the closed –door of his sister's bedroom.

It was morning once again and the little town of Jas'mynn was stirring awake in the dawning light. Soon the cheerful voices of the woken townspeople would be heard; happy greetings to their neighbours as they opened their stores and restaurants or sent their very small children off to school. The bronze bell hanging outside the bakery would undoubtedly ring, announcing the arrival of new hot, fresh breads and pastries.

It was usually during this time that the Kinomoto family would be sitting down for their breakfast at the kitchen table. Touya would surely be standing by the toaster, pouring a mug of coffee for himself while his father sat quietly at the table, content to read the newspaper. Sakura, the earliest riser of them all (yeah, yeah, I know, quite unlike the anime and manga! ^_^) would have woken before sunrise for her usual morning stroll, happily met Mr Tsujitzi during his daily milk- delivery and bounded back inside the house with the day's fresh carton.

Touya stared at Sakura's still- closed door and sighed again, his brow furrowed with worry.

Just then, the front door of the house swung open; a fresh blast of icy air blowing flecks of snow into the living room. Fugitaka stepped into the house, removed his coat and hung it on the back of the door. He was carrying the morning's milk.

Touya frowned.

"Haha, since Sakura didn't get the milk this morning it almost turned into ice cream out there!" Fugitaka smiled, attempting to crack a light joke. When his son's frown merely deepened, he sighed.

"Don't worry about Sakura, Touya. She'll come out and talk to us when she's ready."

"But she's been like this for _three days_!" Touya cried exasperatedly, "She won't even talk to Tomoyo!"

Fugitaka gave Touya a reassuring pat on the back and smiled kindly. "It's alright. Just give her time… Sakura has a way of sorting things out herself."

Fugitaka gave his son an affectionate rub on the hair and stepped into the kitchen. Touya nodded silently and followed him.

Fugitaka lit the gas stove and pulled out the frying pan.  He had his head stuck in the refrigerator searching for the eggs when he murmured, "Still…I don't know what could have caused this change in her..."

Touya merely glared down at the fork in his hand. He stuck the pointed end forcefully down into the top surface of the kitchen table. It made four tiny dents in the wood grain.

"Bet I do," he muttered.

…

In the semi- darkness of her small bedroom, where, for once in her life, the warm sunlight was not permitted entry through the single window, Sakura lay silently beneath her bed- covers. Her entire body, through general lack of activity for the last three days felt numb, as though she would never walk again. Her eyes had become puffy and heavy from crying and felt as though they had been swollen eternally shut, and though she knew the whole world outside her bedroom was zooming by and that people who loved her might be worrying about her; she honestly didn't care. 

In the beginning she had felt heart- ache. It tore through her chest, devouring her from the inside-out until all that was left was a shell; empty, hollow and void. Slowly but surely, as the days wore on and Sakura had no more tears to cry, heart- ache and self- pity were replaced with something darker, more destructive. Resent.

But it was not only resent toward _him._

It was resent toward everyone, though she didn't really know why. All she knew was that she felt a bitter yet immense sense of satisfaction yelling at each and every person to walk through her door in the last seventy- two hours, shutting them down. 

Today would be no different.

Sakura opened her eyes ever- so wearily that moment and stretched a thin hand from beneath her blanket, toward her bedside table. It groped around clumsily until her fingers closed around what she was looking for.

Sakura placed the photo- frame gently down on the pillow beside her face. It was only a simple, unpolished wooden frame holding a small photograph of her mother, Nadeshiko. It was however, Sakura's favourite picture.

Her mother had only been eighteen years old when Sakura's father had taken the photo. Nadeshiko was wearing a light blue cotton sun- dress and was smiling her dazzling, beautiful smile in the brilliant light; her turquoise eyes sparkling and her silvery- charcoal tresses fluttering gracefully in the wind.

Sakura's mother had passed- away when she was only three years old but as Fugitaka and Touya had always told her about the person Nadeshiko was, "_The gentlest, most kind, beautiful and compassionate of people"  she lived- on in Sakura's heart, forever cherished._

Sakura ran a finger delicately over the cool glass of the photo- frame, a single tear rolling down her already soaked cheek. She leant over and placed a soft kiss on her mother's smiling face.

"I miss you so much, mother…" she whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes and fell once again into weary, dreamless sleep

…

Sakura heard voices, somewhere in the distance in the all- consuming darkness of her mind. 

One called her name, a girl perhaps…

"Sakura…."

_Who was that?_

"Sakura!"

_Where was it coming from?_

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Sakura felt a dull weight land on her head and jolted awake in bed.

Tomoyo stood at the foot of it with her arms crossed, looking very annoyed. It seemed she had thrown a pillow at Sakura's head in an effort to wake her up.

"Good. Glad that got your attention." Said Tomoyo grudgingly.

Sakura was initially startled by her friend's crisp tone, especially as she was usually a gentle- natured person. But then she remembered…she didn't _care._

"Go away." Sakura muttered. She withdrew inside her bed-covers once more, pulling them completely over her head and clenching her eyes shut.

Another soft object landed on Sakura's head with a thud. Tomoyo had found another pillow to throw.

"No. Not until you get your behind out of bed, right this instant." Stated Tomoyo with determined finality.

"GO AWAY!!" Sakura yelled bitterly from beneath her blanket, "You don't understand!!"

"Try me."

"I LOVE HIM, OKAY?! BUT HE'S GONE! THEY ALL GO!!!"

Sakura waited for Tomoyo to retaliate, but when she only heard silence she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head above the bed- covers.

Tears fell freely from Tomoyo's pretty amethyst eyes as she looked at Sakura.

"But _I'm here…" Tomoyo whispered, "__I love you too, remember?"_

Sakura softened. She realised with an immediate pang of guilt just how poorly she had treated everyone since the Festival; her father, her brother, all of her friends…and now she had made her best- friend cry…

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and put her arms around Tomoyo in tight embrace. Tomoyo hugged her back gratefully.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo," Sakura sighed as she stroked her friend's long, silky hair, "I love you too, it's just…I'm so tired of crying…"

Tomoyo pulled- away from Sakura and gently rested a hand against her soft cheek. 

"So don't." she replied simply. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and was smiling once more.

At that moment Tomoyo walked across the bedroom and pulled the thick curtains over the window purposefully open. The startling midday sunlight flooded into the room in a hot, white shaft, causing Sakura to blink a couple of times.

"W- what are you doing?" Sakura asked, momentarily blinded.

 "_We_ are going out!" Tomoyo declared with cheerful optimism.

Before Sakura could protest, Tomoyo strode across to the wardrobe and flung its mahogany doors wide- open. She began rummaging through all of Sakura's clothes, trying to pick an outfit for her.

"Now, you'll need something warm…" Tomoyo murmured absently, "Oh and extra socks are gonna help…"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Extra- socks??" 

Tomoyo stopped rummaging and stared at Sakura as though she had asked a silly question. "Of course…we can't have you getting _blisters_ now, can we?"

"Blis- ters?!" Sakura gulped.

…

Tomoyo laughed as she pulled a very disgruntled Sakura along behind her through the bustling streets of Jas'mynn. It had taken a near half- hour for Tomoyo to decide on her best- friend's attire but at last she was happily resolved. Sakura wore her thick pale- pink tunic and trousers with her white hooded rabbit fur- lined cloak, two pairs of woollen stockings, her red woollen scarf and ox- hide gloves…Sakura had asked most bewilderedly why she needed to be wearing…quite so much, but her best- friend had merely chuckled and dragged her out the front door.

After fifteen minutes of brisk walking (or rather, jogging) to who knows where, Tomoyo finally stopped. Sakura stared at her surroundings and smiled brightly for the first time in three days.

"You mean?!..." Sakura asked Tomoyo excitedly

"You betcha!" Tomoyo sang

"Oh this is gonna be great!!" Sakura exclaimed. And the two girls ran toward the lake.

 Ryannka Lake was a most tranquil, beautiful lake that was situated in a shallow valley or cradle a third of a way down the mountain from Jas'mynn. During summer, a great many people from the town as well as neighbouring shires would be seen swimming, boating or having a picnic by the lake's edge. In winter however, the lake was known to freeze and its glassy surface became an icy playfield for skaters; as was happening right at this moment.

Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to the rental stand by the edge of the lake and each hired a pair of ice- skates. Once they had laced their skates, they made their way onto the natural- rink to join the crowds of smiling people that were already skating…or hanging onto their partners for dear life or laughing and falling on their butt ^_^

Sakura glided gracefully along the ice, one arm poised delicately out in front of her as she made a perfect 360 degree spin. Tomoyo clapped and grinned. Sakura had always been very athletic and ice- skating came naturally to her. 

Tomoyo needed a little practice though. She slid a few metres forward, whirled her arms erratically round and round like a windmill before she finally lost her balance and fell flat on her stomach.

Sakura giggled and gave Tomoyo a hand- up.

"Oh ow!" Tomoyo laughed, "I think you're going to have to give me some lessons, Sakura!"

"Definitely," Sakura agreed, flashing a wide grin.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Sakura and Tomoyo skated around the frozen lake, doing their best to avoid colliding into other people. Sakura skated backwards in front of Tomoyo, holding her friend's hands as she tried to keep her balance while skating forward at the same time. She was definitely getting the hang of it!

Tomoyo made one slow, careful round of the entire lake without falling over and Sakura cheered proudly. She gave her friend a tight hug. "You were great, Tomoyo!"

Her best- friend blushed and scratched the back of her head shyly, "You were… a great teacher, I guess!"

The glorious crimson sun dipped slowly behind the western hills; the last of its glowing rays fading in the wisps of feathery cloud that streamed far across the sky.

 Most of the people that had been skating on the lake had already gone home but Tomoyo sat by the edge, contently watching as Sakura circled the frozen expanse one last- time.

"Come –on Sakura!" Tomoyo called, "We have to return the ice- skates"

"Coming!" came Sakura's voice from the opposite end of the lake.

Sakura skated forward across the centre of the rink, increasing her speed a little. She smiled brightly as the crisp cool air brushed past her face and tussled her hair. She truly felt…_alive_ again.

Just then, Sakura swung her leg forward and flipped herself into an air-borne half- spin (I don't know any skating jargon…sorry! ^_^), landing perfectly on her feet. She grinned to herself as Tomoyo erupted into cheers once more at the opposite end of the lake. 

When she finally sat down beside Tomoyo by the edge of the lake, utterly exhausted, she un-laced her skates and let Tomoyo return them to the rental stall.

Sakura gazed silently out at the now desolate frozen lake; its shiny, glass- like surface reflecting the back- drop of snow- capped mountains and the dimming crimson sky overhead. 

Sakura winced a little as she rubbed her ankles in circular motions. There was a little bruising but thankfully, no blisters…apparently the extra- pair of stockings came in handy after all!

Just as she was about to pull her trouser leg down into her boot once more, Sakura stared at her wrist in dismay. The pretty gold charm bracelet that she always wore was no longer there.

Tomoyo returned from the stall at that moment and when she found her best- friend looking miserable again, decided to ask what was wrong.

"My charm bracelet! The one my mother gave me- it's gone!" Sakura wailed.

Tomoyo's eyes widened at Sakura's bare wrist and then she glanced out at the lake. She frowned. This was an item very precious to Sakura.

"Oh…well, it probably fell off when you were skating," Tomoyo said optimistically "It's probably on the lake somewhere." And with that, Tomoyo stepped out onto the lake again, wearing only her usual boots.

Tomoyo made step after tentative step across the ice so as not to slip. Sakura, grateful for her friend's help, followed carefully behind her.

At first, neither of them could spot the tiny bracelet and it didn't help that night was approaching and it was becoming steadily darker. When it seemed Sakura was about to lose all hope, Tomoyo caught a glint of gold at the corner of her eye.

"Oh- there it is!" Tomoyo cried excitedly. She slid over to the Forest- side edge of the lake where most people avoided skating.

"Be careful, Tomoyo!" Sakura called, "I think the ice is a bit thinner on that side!"

"It's okay, I'll be really quick!" Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo reached down and picked –up Sakura's bracelet from the partially- transparent icy surface; its gold heart charm with tiny wings sparkled brilliantly. Tomoyo held it up for Sakura and jangled it cheerfully.

Suddenly, Sakura's worst fear came to fruition. The delicate layer of ice supporting Tomoyo collapsed from beneath her. She shrieked as her body plummeted into sub- zero water and disappeared under its icy surface.

"TOMOYO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she slid clumsily over to the large jagged hole now cut into the ice.

Sakura stuck her arm into the freezing water and immediately felt its painful, biting force. Sakura gasped as she felt the length of her arm become numb but continued to desperately grope the water for Tomoyo; her arm, the collar of her shirt, anything…

When she could neither see nor feel Tomoyo, Sakura took a deep breath and leaped into the murky arctic waters.

One million icy knives stabbed simultaneously into her body and Sakura felt every part of her body should have bled if it didn't freeze first.

Sakura immediately felt heavy; in the thoughts, limbs and eyes… she fought sleep, no matter how close, how inviting it seemed…she _had to find Tomoyo._

Sakura swam downwards with all the strength her aching arms could muster and it seemed a glacial eternity before Sakura finally felt the lake's sandy- bottom and her arms, by chance, came around her best friend's lifeless form.

Darkness threatened to swallow Sakura as she fought to swim upward with Tomoyo unconscious, perhaps dead, in her arms. She could see the blurry jagged outline of the hole in the ice, glimmering somewhere above her; so near and yet so far, so she willed herself forward, vowing that all would be well as soon as she tasted the cool fresh air beyond it. _Just a little farther…_

But Tomoyo was so, so heavy, and every inch of her body was screaming with excruciating pain. She could feel the drowsiness of her own mind clouding all other thoughts. She wanted sleep… she wanted peace….the darkness reached out to her…

And then… something…someone _strong…_ caught her by the hood of her cloak and began to pull her toward the light. Sakura clung tightly to Tomoyo's thin body, battling the deadly lure of slumber and willing herself to not let go…

Her oxygen- starved lungs heaved violently as Sakura's head surfaced from the freezing water. Her scattered wits and blurred vision made her only vaguely aware of her mysterious rescuer whilst she struggled to keep Tomoyo's mouth above water.

One thing was certain, it wasn't a _human_…whilst Sakura had initially thought a hand had grabbed her hood underwater, she realised as she was being dragged out of the ice- cavity that it was in fact a kind of animal, pulling her to the safety of the shore with the hood of her cloak in its teeth. She felt its rough, hot breath panting beside her ear.

At last, Sakura felt the cool grainy sand beneath her body and for a few moments, lay on her back, heaving exhaustedly. She turned her head weakly and saw that Tomoyo lay unconscious but breathing shallowly on the sand beside her.

Suddenly, Sakura felt something warm and rough licking the small of her hand. She turned her head slowly to the other side and acknowledged her rescuer with a tiny, grateful smile.

The White Wolf gazed serenely down at her with crystalline amber eyes; its snow- white fur fluttering gently in the cool wind. If it were possible, the creature was even more beautiful up- close than when Sakura had first laid eyes upon it; the elusive, ghost- like creature that watched her from afar outside her window…

Unafraid, Sakura reached out and gently stroked the soft underside of the wolf's chin.

"It's you…" she murmured softly, "Thankyou…"

The White Wolf closed its eyes, almost as though it were enjoying the moment.

Just as it nuzzled her hand with its warm wet nose, the sound of twigs snapping in the distance caused it to look-up abruptly. Its white pointed ears pricked forward.

Someone was coming.

In an instant, the wolf had whisked away from Sakura's line of vision, disappeared once more into the moonlit semi –darkness from whence it came.

Sakura had a fleeting, distorted vision of one's elongated shadow moving across her body, before bottomless oblivion finally claimed her.

Black.

…

Tomoyo grinned happily as Sakura and her father entered her bedroom. The doctor and her mother, Sonomi were already standing by her bedside and the latter of the two was giving her diagnoses.

"Miss Kinomoto!" Doctor Mizuki exclaimed as she spot Sakura, " You should be home in bed!"

Sakura chuckled, "But I only have a cold! Besides I was more worried about Tomoyo."

With that Sakura sat down on the edge of Tomoyo's bed and gave her a quick cuddle.

The pretty doctor smiled and swept a strand long red hair behind her ear as she began to pack her stethoscope and ointments back into her leather carry- bag.

"Well, she's lucky her best- friend was there to save her, it was a near severe case of hypothermia she had…any longer under the ice and I think she might have been in real trouble."

Tomoyo gave Sakura's hand a light squeeze and Sonomi and Fugitaka observed them with pride. 

Sakura merely smiled and glanced pensively out the window.

She could see the elegant pink and white rose garden laced with snow at the front of Tomoyo's house, their meandering stone footpath and dark green picket fence. Beyond that, the withering shadow of the Dark Forest loomed strangely in the startling, bright light of the morning sun.

Sakura thought again of the mysterious white wolf. She had not told anyone about its appearance the previous night.

And suddenly, for no reason whatsoever…she thought of Syaoran; whom she loved, resented and sorely missed…there was something so familiar about his eyes… beautiful shining amber orbs that were quite like the wolf's own…

Sakura shook her head as if to ward-off the bizarre thought.

Tomoyo touched her arm just then and Sakura turned to look at her.

"I managed to hold on to this." Tomoyo whispered. She dropped Sakura's tiny gold charm bracelet into the palm of her hand.

"Ohhh Tomoyo!" Sakura cried with joy. "You truly are amazing!"

…

Somewhere in the distance, concealed in the deep shade of an oak, a young man with dark brown hair and brooding amber eyes watched as two girls celebrated in their survival.

Syaoran gazed lovingly at Sakura as she danced and spun Tomoyo around the room. He longed to touch her, to feel her warmth in his arms once more…

With cool determination, he strode away from the village.

"I swear to you Sakura…I _will_ succeed." He vowed softly.

As he disappeared once more into the Forest's shadowy veil, one thought drove him steadily forward.

_Eriol_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

DM:

Ugh…*sniffle* I have a cold too! No kidding!... But you know what would make me feel much better?

Lots and lots of nice REVIEWS ^_^   Off you go then!


	6. Chapter 5: The Third Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Sue me not.

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………..

DM: Okay, first a bit of house- keeping:

**1.** Thankyou to the reviewer who kindly alerted me to the fact that I've been misspelling 'Fujitaka' all this time …heheh oops- I shall render that immediately! *poof!* Done!

**2.**  I don't mind receiving constructive criticism as long as it really is **CONSTRUCTIVE. Arguing with me about the EXACT shade of green of Sakura's eyes is pushing it a little (You know who you are! ^_^). Some writers will put "emerald" green, others might write "jade" green or "moss" green but that doesn't mean I have to as well, okay? TURQUOISE sits well with me! *pouts***

**3**. But apart from that, I love ALL reviews, thankyou everyone!

Special thanks goes out to **LiL DuDeTtE**, **Black Spark and ****heheangel kisses; my most diligent reviewers, and all the nice people who hoped my cold would get better- it has!! *smiles***

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5:

_Beyond the Gate of Lehn,_

_Shalt dream and power rise,_

_Its sacred threshold if shalt thee pass,_

_The truth in shadow lies…_

_The Key Lies in_

_Seven Precious jewels,_

_Set upon God's noble crown…_

_'…Here be the Jewel of the Sun…_'

Syaoran traced a finger gingerly over the runes engraved into the warm basalt wall; its unearthly ancient markings casting obscure shadows in the pale flickering light of his oil lamp. He then opened the leather- bound book on his lap and compared the runes to those illustrated in pale blue ink on its pages. The markings were the same.

"I've found it." Syaoran murmured as he snapped the book shut. 

It was only a small book with worn patches on its black leather dust- jacket, fragile yellowing rice- paper pages and the symbol of a star printed in fading silver ink on the spine. Despite its damaged and weathered appearance, Syaoran had a paid a fortune for it; seven- hundred titanium- gold coins and a pint of beer to be precise, to a shifty- eyed traveller in the Shadow District who had supposedly "borrowed" it from a dying archaeologist. 

Perhaps it had been unwise to pay such a price, especially on the word of a nameless stranger in the Shadow District. But Syaoran was _desperate. _

He would pay a million titanium- gold coins over and over to each of Eem'lee Pikolor's lies and dicey 'acquaintances' if it brought him only a fraction closer to the truth beyond. Brought him closer to _Eriol._

Now it seemed his perseverance had finally paid off.

Syaoran stood up and placed the oil lamp on the rough basalt floor of the cave. It was an underground cave to be precise, settled beneath the warm underbelly of a sulphurous dormant volcano. Mt. Jhuls was the volcano whose rocky foundations became the base upon which Jasm'ynn and other small mountain towns were built. Nonetheless it had taken Syaoran a good four days to trek down its steep slopes and into the bottom of its wide mouth before he had found the cave; so small and insignificant was its entrance that one would mistake it as a mere crevice in the wall of the volcano.

Syaoran chanted the incantations that he had long since memorised from the pages of the book:

"_Powers of the Guardian of the Sun,_

_ I, lowly earthen- bound Seeker of the Key,_

_ Evoke thee!!"_

In an instant, the ancient runes inscribed upon the chalky basalt walls began to glow; hot red at first, as the fiery surface of a branding iron. Suddenly, the solid forms of the runes began to fizzle into obscure blobs of searing fire and hot, molten magma began to push through the very wall of the cave, oozing slowly from the engravings, down the wall and across the floor toward Syaoran, inch by steaming inch.

A thundering sounded from beyond the wall, a deafening rumbling that shook and rattled the entire mountain and caused rocky debris from the cave's shallow ceiling to rain down upon Syaoran. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh Shit!!" He cursed.

Without another thought, Syaoran picked up his back- pack, lamp and the leather book and ran panic- stricken through the semi- darkness toward the mouth of the cave.

The sharp sound of rocks exploding from somewhere behind, told him that the back wall of the cave had just given way and that the fiery magma from beyond would soon pour through its jagged- opening to fill the entire cave. If Syaoran did not make haste, he would surely be engulfed!

Syaoran threw himself headfirst through the narrow opening of the cave and into the dazzling, bright light of the day. He did not stop running, across the wide expanse of the volcano's blackened pit until he had reached the far wall from whence he had initially come. He grunted with effort as he leaped onto the nearest ledge and gripped the dusty, creviced wall for support. He swung his legs safely off the charred, blackened ground.

A fraction of a second later, a scarlet ocean of sticky, searing lava burst through the earth's surface, demolishing the cave's miniscule entrance and engulfing the entire floor of the volcano's pit in its fiery, thick ooze. He could feel wafts of hot steam rising from it, dampening his clothes, hair and skin.

At that moment, blindingly hot white light exploded from within the very core of the volcano and Syaoran clenched his stunned eyes shut. When he finally opened them once more he stared down at the churning molten lava pool that simmered just feet below him. There, beneath its bubbling flaming surface, a bright spherical silhouette glowed and flickered. As Syaoran stared, the silhouette unfurled its spherical form and began to rise to the surface of the lava.

It soon became clear that the ball of light that Syaoran stood watching was in fact, not a ball at all but…an animal? Was it even possible for an animal to withstand the extreme heat of a volcano?

A single head emerged from the blazing pit. Head became neck, shoulder, body, four legs and tail of a magnificent, colossal creature; glowing in all its ethereal beauty. Syaoran would have thought it a kind of lion with its shining golden fur, its muscular body and piercing golden eyes, all but for the strange ornamental armour of silver that it wore on its head and back, and the fact that its radiating form was being lifted slowly into the humid air by an enormous pair of white, feathery wings. This truly, was no ordinary creature.

The winged beast regarded Syaoran with its steady golden gaze, its white wings flapping slightly as it floated at level with Syaoran's rocky ledge.

"I am Cerberus, Guardian of the Sun," the beast rumbled, "Why have you summoned me from my sleep?"

Syaoran returned the creature's steady gaze and raised his chin with defiance. "I want to claim the Jewel that you possess."

Cerberus's golden eyes widened with surprise. "You wish to claim the Jewel of the Sun? That is under my Guardianship, and I will not give that over to anyone."

Syaoran cockily raised an eye- brow. "Not unless I defeat you."

The winged- beast growled and narrowed his eyes at Syaoran with immediate suspicion. 

"Yes, that is the prophesy."

At that moment, Syaoran's scrutinising amber eyes flickered to the ceremonial head- piece clamped to the creature's forehead. The large round ruby encrusted into the silver- plated armour glittered in all its magnificent, crimson glory. Cerberus followed Syaoran's gaze and snarled.

"If you can pry the Jewel from my grasp, than you shall have it," Cerberus growled, "But it will not be an easy task for you, and perhaps you shan't survive."

Syaoran suddenly felt his confidence falter. He threw another fleeting glance at the scorching pit of fiery lava beneath his ledge and subconsciously gulped.  He took a deep, calming breath before he responded, his calm demeanour returned. 

"I know the conditions."

"So let us begin." Cerberus commanded as he flung itself higher into the air with a powerful thrust of its wings.

Syaoran barely had time enough to leap onto an adjacent ledge out of harm's way, as the golden beast opened his massive fanged jaws and sent a furious blast of flames through the air toward him, charring the surrounding rock.

Cerberus circled the circumference of the lava pit before launching into another aerial assault, sending a column of flame down upon his challenger. Again, Syaoran ducked the fiery attack and dove onto another nearby platform. This time the hem of his cloak was singed.

And attack after fiery attack rained down upon Syaoran as Cerberus circled the volcano pit and sent blazing fire balls hurtling dynamically through the air, narrowly missing his opponent. 

Syaoran was beginning to panic. The beast floated above him at an obvious advantage in its air borne vigil while here he was trapped along the wall of the volcano, weapon-less, defenceless and about to be fried extra- crispy! 

 Syaoran could only dodge Cerberus's attacks for so long before the beast's sense of aim finally reached full accuracy or he himself fell to his death into the flaming pit of lava below. None of those options were looking particularly good right now. It was time to turn the tables!

Syaoran waved his arms up and down and whooped arrogantly at the still-circling Cerberus above him.

"You call yourself a Guardian?! Is that really the _best_ you can do?!" Syaoran crowed.

For the first time, the mighty Cerberus actually laughed, almost as though he were truly enjoying himself. "No. _This_ is." 

And with that, the winged lion plummeted through the air toward Syaoran, determined to knock him off his rocky ledge and into the sweltering lava flames forever.

Syaoran prepared himself. Just as Cerberus hurtled rapidly toward him, colossal jaws opened once more as he released another scorching column of flame, Syaoran leaped from his rocky out-crop of the volcano wall, onto the back of the powerful winged beast.

"Arghhh!!" Syaoran howled in pain as he clutched his right arm and the nauseating smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils. It had been caught in the flaming strike whilst he was leaping from the stone ledge. Still he clung tightly around the golden beast's neck, willing himself to not let go.

Cerberus, who didn't know what had hit him, wildly beat his enormous wings and bucked like a furious stallion, trying desperately in vain to unseat his unwelcomed rider. He then took to soaring through the air in loops, hoping that exhilarating speed and some creative spinning would dislodge him. It did not however, and Syaoran continued to cling tightly to the winged- beast's neck. 

Finally, Cerberus plummeted fifty feet toward the ground, headed straight toward the Forest below. If animated flying didn't remove the boy, perhaps a rough ride through the dense scrub and foliage would! And for a time, it had succeeded. Syaoran's already injured right shoulder had slammed into a thick tree branch and had thrown him violently from Cerberus's back, across the hard, snow- covered ground.

Syaoran moaned softly as he rolled over onto his back, still clutching his burnt, bruised and now possibly dislodged right arm. A number of small cuts and welts had opened on his face and his lip was bleeding quite severely.

Cerberus stretched his impressive wing span triumphantly. "You have lost, human. Time to die."

Another soft moan escaped Syaoran's damaged lips before he weakly raised himself on his arms and gazed quietly at Cerberus.

"I'm not human." He replied simply.

The winged golden beast watched in horror as every welt and cut on Syaoran's face and body began to heal and close, every bruise disappear, every tendon and torn muscle repair itself. The only injury that remained it seemed, was the severe burn on his right arm.

"Y- you are _IMMORTAL_?!" Cerberus roared, incredulous.

Syaoran smiled kindly. "As you know, you can only harm an immortal soul through magical attacks …but even then, you certainly cannot _kill me."_

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!!" Cerberus cried. With that, the infuriated beast lunged at Syaoran. 

But Syaoran had been quicker. In a split second his fingers had fallen upon the oil lamp that still hung from his belt buckle and he had hurled it at the advancing form of the beast.

Cerberus roared in pain and surprise as the glass lamp exploded at its feet and sent flames and shattered glass into its massive paws and face. (It's okay everyone! Cerberus cannot die either! ^_^) 

Syaoran took advantage of the Guardian's brief distraction and stepped forward to grab hold of the ruby Jewel encrusted into its head armour. He gave it a purposeful tug and the shimmering stone fell free.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" roared Cerberus as Syaoran stumbled backwards clutching the Jewel.

The Guardian beast began to glow; hot, glittering blue and its enormous white wings began to wrap and encapsulate the beast's entire body. Another blinding shaft of hot white light, much like before, exploded from beneath the wings and Syaoran found himself, closing his eyes once more.

The light faded and Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. 

The powerful, impressive form of Cerberus was no longer. In its place, lying unconscious and vulnerable on the forest floor was the tiny form of a small kitten- sized animal with soft yellow fur, large bear- like ears and a tiny pair of white wings. Syaoran understood that he was looking at the recessive form of Cerberus. (Yay! Kero rocks!!! ^_^)

Gazing intently at this powerless, tiny creature, Syaoran immediately felt remorse for having fought the creature in the first place and rendering it to this state, though it truly needed to be done.

Syaoran bent down and gently scooped Kero into the palm of his hand. Perhaps it could live with him? He had after all, destroyed its home…

And with that, Syaoran wrapped Kero's frail furry body in his handkerchief and placed him in his back- pack. (I have a feeling Kero's gonna be a tad pissed- off when he wakes up ^_^ mwahahaha). He then stared at the Sun Jewel, glittering crimson as the setting sun overhead. It felt warm in the palm of his hand.

He put his other hand into the small suede pouch tied to his waist and felt his fingers close around two small, smooth objects. He placed them beside the ruby one in the palm of his hand.

One of them, the glorious _golden- yellow_ Jewel, unlike the ruby, felt cool against Syaoran's skin, almost like the mellow breeze at sea.

The other; the pale _white_ Jewel was like ice to touch and it shimmered like the opaque, pearly moon in the darkness of the night.

_The Key Lies in_

_Seven Precious jewels,_

_Set upon God's noble crown…_

Syaoran sighed deeply as he watched the last of the day's dying light fade into the Western hills. He smiled as realisation dawned upon him. He had now collected _three…_

Syaoran sank exhaustedly to the cold leaf- littered ground, drowsiness finally claiming him. Darkness called to him. And he obliged.

………….

Syaoran opened his eyes ever so slightly; two, eight, maybe eighteen hours later…he really couldn't tell…

"_Syaoran?"_

A soft voice had spoken; so sweet…so familiar…

Someone gently touched his face.

The darkness of Syaoran's vision shifted slightly.

Two soft, concerned turquoise eyes swam somewhere above him before he sank back into oblivion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM: Uh-oh, our little Syaoran has passed-out until the next chapter! 

And whose eyes did he see just before he loses consciousness? Like we even need to ask! ^_^

Well, I hope nobody minded the severe lack of S+S fluff in this particular chapter but I thought it was an important one that addressed some key issues in this story, namely about Syaoran's quest.

Like, WOAH-HOLD THE PHONE- Syaoran's immortal??!!

What exactly _are _the Seven Jewels? Why is Syaoran searching for them? And is he really any closer to finding Eriol??

One thing I CAN say is that a full- return to S+S fluffiness is due in the coming chapter. You shall not be disappointed *wink wink*

But if you wanna see it, you gotta **SUBMIT REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: To Trust the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Etcetera…

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM: Woo hoo! ...And now it's time for… my pre-story rant!!!…*rubs hands together*

**Syaoranfan1**, you had a question about money in this story, right? I'm not sure what _exactly_ is confusing you: "Titanium gold coins" are just a form of currency in this story along with silver coins etc. If you're wondering why I write "titanium gold coins" as opposed to just ordinary gold coins or any other known currency, it's because 'Wolf of the Snow' is AU (Alternate Universe). In this world there are elements of old technology (e.g. pony- drawn cart) and newer technology (e.g. toasters and refrigerators) but ultimately, the world and time frame in which it is set is not the same as ours, therefore, neither is the currency...uh…hope that answered your question! *sweat drops* ^_^

**demi-kaijuu** asked where Syaoran got the other two Jewels (apart from the Jewel of the Sun from the previous chapter). This shall be revealed …later! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! *evil grin*

**To everyone:** I dedicate this chapter first and foremost to the **reviewers**. Your encouragement and kind words are the very reason this story lives on. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 6

The mountain had shaken, seismometers had gone haywire and the local geologists had panicked. Was it possible that the millennia- dormant volcano of Mt. Jhuls had finally erupted? If so…nobody was going to want to hang around.

The residents of Jasm'ynn had woken sharply that evening to the sound of rumbling beneath their feet and of glass, china and crockery shattering in their own homes. Dogs began to howl and the screams of terrified babies echoed through the night.

Sakura had been dreaming of _him_ again, of laughing and chasing him through a sunlit field of peony blossoms… 

And then, Touya's soft voice called to her and she felt someone gently shake her shoulders.

"Sakura…hey, Squirt …it's an earthquake, we have to evacuate."

Sakura had followed, still- half asleep as Touya and her father put a cloak over her shoulders and motioned her through the front door. Everything from then on felt like a dream, so surreal yet so real.

Hundreds upon hundreds of people, many she did not recognise and realised must have been from the neighbouring towns poured calmly through the Jasm'ynn streets, headed into the Dark Forest; the orange firelight from their oil lamps like a great fiery serpent meandering through the black trees.

"We're heading to Belmorgh," Fujitaka had softly explained as he took Sakura's hand and they joined the midnight procession, "It's just a precaution until we know it is safe to come back."

Sakura merely nodded as they silently joined the crowd. Belmorgh was a small ocean- side fishing town near Aurana. She and her family would often spend summer there in one of Sonomi's cabins…but it also happened to be the nearest refuge town for the Jasm'ynnian residents…if ever there was a need.

 Their emergence from the Dark Forest and arrival in the town an hour later made the situation seem all the more surreal for Sakura. A number of concerns plagued her; Jasm'ynn, her home, would she ever see it again? ...and Syaoran…she prayed that wherever he was, he was safe.

The hours ticked by and Sakura watched as small children slept huddled in their parents laps, quite oblivious to it all. Here in the make- shift shelter of a farmer's barn in Belmorgh, a hundred people sat on the hay, quietly talking among themselves in hushed whispers or trying to sleep.

Sakura had not been able to sleep so she sat listening to her father, Touya, Sonomi and Rika's mother as they talked.

"I don't understand this," Sonomi was saying, "They never predicted this did they? I mean, there are ways to predict when a volcano is going to erupt…"

Rika's mother nodded, "Yes, but it's all very iffy, Sonomi. Predicting this kind of thing is like predicting the weather."

Rika, who was sitting quietly next to Sakura suddenly burst into tears and everyone turned to look at her with surprise and concern.

"I- I'm s- sorry," she sobbed, "I just d- don't want our homes to be….to be…"

Sakura put her arms around Rika's shaking shoulders and gave her a hug.

Fujitaka reassured her softly, "We don't know that yet, I just spoke to Rego Arashatowo and he and the other geologists think it will be safe to go back home in a few hours."

"You mean…Mt. Jhuls isn't going to erupt after all?" Touya asked.

"Well, it did seem like it was _going_ to but then the volcanic activity suddenly died down and went back to normal, like nothing even happened…it's all very strange." Fujitaka said, looking pensively up at the ceiling.

Tomoyo came into the barn at that moment carrying a tray of mugs of hot coffee and tea that the Belmorgh residents had provided. Everyone in the group gratefully took a mug and warmed themselves.

Outside the icy wind moaned and swept the black ocean's surface.

…

Dawn it seemed, had reared its bright magenta head as the crowds both in the barn and in the other refuge sites slowly made their way back to their homes.

Rego Arashatowo had given the "OK", claiming that the strange phenomenon up at Mt. Jhuls was merely that- an anomaly in the earth's crust but not a risk as far as he was concerned for the mountain residents.

Sakura smiled for the first time all night, relieved at last to find that her home would not be destroyed after all.

Just as they were making their way up the path into the Dark Forest, she heard sobbing and she turned her head to look for its source.

A little girl, probably no more than four years old was crying beneath a tree, a little bit away from the stream of people moving through the Dark Forest. Sakura realised she must have become separated from her family.

The girl stared up at Sakura with bewildered, teary blue eyes as she approached and knelt down in front of her.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Sakura, gently placing a hand on the top of her soft head.

The little girl's bottom lip quivered and she started bawling again. 

Just as Sakura was about to pick the girl up into her arms and search for her parents, a rather flustered- looking young woman holding a sleeping baby emerged from the crowd stream.

"Fei! I've been worried- sick!" the woman scolded as the little girl's eyes lit- up with recognition. She ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.

"Mommy!" She shouted happily.

The mother gave a small grateful, (if not apologetic) smile to Sakura before she took Fei and her young baby to join her husband in the crowd.

Sakura smiled in admiration. It would be wonderful to have children of her own one day…

Just as Sakura turned to join her father and brother on their journey home once more, a flicker of movement caught her eye; somewhere in the shadow just beyond the Forest path, so dark that she wouldn't have been able to see it from the path. Sakura stared harder. She realised it was a kind of wide, dark green cloth lying on the snow…a blanket perhaps?

Touya called out to her at that moment.

"Hey squirt! Are you coming?"

"Uh…I'll catch up with you!" Came Sakura's reply.

Touya exchanged confused glances with his father, wondering what on earth could be so interesting about the bushes. Having decided that his sister was just being weird as 'usual', he shrugged and set off up the road again.

Sakura walked carefully over the snow and leaf- littered ground to take a closer look at the strange object she had seen. She noticed that there were a lot of broken branches nearby, almost as though something large and heavy had crashed through them.

On closer inspection, Sakura realised with horror that what she had thought was a dark green blanket was in fact a cloak; a dark- green, hooded cloak that was distinctly familiar…

Sakura's heart stopped. The cloak had moved…its owner was still lying beneath it.

Sakura bent down on her knees and carefully rolled Syaoran onto his back, praying to the gods that he was alright. His clothes were torn and blood- stained although strangely enough, he had no cuts or bruises…all except his arm…she could see a large, scarlet scorch- mark on his right arm through the large, singed hole in his shirt sleeve.

"Syaoran," Sakura pleaded with tears threatening to spill from her moist, turquoise eyes. '_Please be alright!'_

Sakura reached out and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

Syaoran's amber eyes flickered open, though they were unfocussed. Sakura gasped, thinking he was finally gaining consciousness. To her dismay, he merely groaned. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and within a second he was out like a light again.

Sakura sighed. At least he was alright. But she would have to wait until he woke- up if she wanted to treat his burn for she would not be able to carry him home by herself. Resolved to wait for him, Sakura lay down on the cold ground beside Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his chest. His body was so warm, his smell so sweet, so familiar that Sakura soon found herself drifting to sleep. She had after all, slept naught since the evacuation.

…

Syaoran awoke to find a beautiful sleeping angel curled-up to him on the ground with her arms around him. His precious Sakura…well, technically not _his…not yet, anyway ^_^_

Syaoran smiled as he gently took a soft strand of her golden- brown hair and curled it carefully around one of his fingers. He could have laid like this for hours, just content to watch her sleeping. All but for one thing…her dazzling turquoise eyes, brighter and more beautiful than any one of the Seven Jewels…where were they?

At last, he found them. 

Sakura's pretty eyes fluttered open and she smiled her warm, breath- taking smile as Syaoran's arms came around her.

"Hello." Syaoran whispered, grinning down at her.

"Hi." Sakura blushed. Their faces were only inches apart. Just then, her expression of fondness became one of concern and Sakura sat upright on the ground.

"Syaoran, you're hurt." Sakura touched Syaoran's burn and he momentarily flinched.

"Uh…it's nothing."

"_Nothing?" Sakura laughed, incredulous, "You look like you've had a fight with a dragon and it won!"_

Syaoran smirked at the nearness of this to the truth. "Actually, _I won…but only just." Syaoran reached out and tenderly brushed a bang away from Sakura's face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

Sakura looked around at the ground that surrounded them. Apart from the broken branches and spots of deep crimson blood, she could see some of Syaoran's belongings; his backpack, a small worn- out black book and…Sakura stared at the pieces of shattered glass and the black charred marks on the ground.

"Syaoran, what _happened _here?" she asked, the concern returning to her tonal inflexion.

"Um…I had an accident with an oil- lamp… it broke." Syaoran lied…well, actually, that last part really _wasn't_ a lie.

"And that's why you were burned?" Sakura asked. She reached out to touch his arm again and Syaoran flinched, anticipating pain.

But the pain didn't come this time. On the contrary, the place where Sakura's hand touched his own felt…cold…almost as though it were made of ice and all of the pain that had been there was ebbing away with her touch.

"How…"Syaoran stared at his arm in awe. Even the tissue had healed and new skin was spider- webbing its way across the surface of the wound. "How is this possible?"

"I've always had it, even since I was very little …a gift, I suppose." Sakura said modestly with a light shrug, "My mother could do it too."

Syaoran continued to stare in wonder as his once- burnt flesh repaired itself. He had been able to heal his own cuts and bruises for many years now but they were always ordinary wounds; the occasional gash or even a fractured bone…but he expected that a magical injury like this would never heal, or it would at least leave a scar.

Syaoran looked up from his perfect arm at Sakura. Her beautiful face was once again only inches away from his own.

"You truly are…amazing." He whispered as he took her chin in his fingers, reached up and gently caressed her warm, soft lips with his own.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.

 _Could this be real?_

Her mind was spinning; a blur of scattered thoughts and frenzied electrical pulses shooting hot stars all throughout her body. Her heart was racing; threatening palpitations at any moment. Her face was burning.

_Was Syaoran, the man of her dreams _(literally!)_ actually kissing her?! She responded in the only way that she could think of._

She kissed him back. (^_^)

And for a time, there on the forest floor, their arms wrapped around each other in passionate embrace, their lips tenderly locked; the two young lovers revealed all suppressed desires at once without words.

That was until… Sakura remembered.

She suddenly pulled away from Syaoran and tore his arms from her.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, stunned by her abruptness.

"I just remembered something." Said Sakura coldly. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the ground uncomfortably. He'd almost forgotten about their last 'official' encounter.

"About the Festival…" Syaoran began, uncertainly.

Sakura stared at him, furious.

"Yeah, _about the festival." She demanded._

"I can't explain what happened."

"What _happened?" Sakura asked with bitter sarcasm. She looked up at the sky and put a finger on her lip, pretending to think. "Oh that's right, you ran out on me."_

"I didn't…!" Syaoran began, getting angry. He took a deep calming breath and started again, more gently, "I didn't _run out_ on you…I just…had to get away."

"Get away from _me_, you mean?" asked Sakura softly, her eyes welling with tears once more. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"Of course not." Syaoran whispered kindly. He turned her chin to face him once more and rested his forehead against hers so that their noses were touching slightly. "I can't tell you why I left…I'm just sorry that I did."

Syaoran stood up at that moment and gently lifted Sakura to her feet. He gave her one long, last look before he began to pick- up his things; his backpack and the black leather book that was lying on the ground.

"Look, I…have to go." Syaoran murmured as he put the book in his backpack and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He began to walk away when Sakura softly spoke.

"This is the way it's always going to be, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "We become close, and then you walk out of my life without my knowing if I'll ever see you again…Syaoran, you…you kissed me…surely I mean something to you."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and without looking at her, answered tenderly. "You do….of course you mean something to me."

And without another word he turned around and strode purposefully toward her. He threw his arms roughly around her shoulders and she around his neck as they kissed, one lasting, hunger- filled parting kiss.

When they finally pulled- away, Syaoran lowered his head and whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, Sakura. I wish I could give you answers but I can't, not yet."

Sakura turned to look into Syaoran's magnificent amber eyes, ready to protest when Syaoran placed a finger lightly on her lips, pursing them shut.

"Soon." He promised, brushing his lips lightly over hers once more. "There is something I have to do. After that, we'll be together. You just have to trust me."

And with that Syaoran walked away from Sakura, disappearing as always, into the shadows of the Dark Forest.

Sakura touched her lips. She smiled to herself as she turned around and headed up the forest pathway in the opposite direction; bound for home.

_Syaoran Li_. She thought. Still the most mysterious and secretive of men to have ever lived, so much so she felt she barely knew him…if it were not for the callings of her heart…her soul.

"I trust you." She whispered.

…

Syaoran walked briskly through the Forest's dense foliage with only the sound of snow crunching under-foot and his own steady breathing to interrupt the quiet of his thoughts. Thoughts of his quest, of the Jewels, of Eriol…and of the one girl who made it all worth while…

Suddenly, Syaoran's backpack gave a violent wiggle and he cursed. He had totally forgotten!

Syaoran took his backpack off his back and set it on the ground. He knelt down as he untied the buckles. Just as he stuck a hand into the depths of his bag, something very small and very sharp clamped down hard on his fingers.

"YeEAAOOOWww!!!" cried Syaoran in pain and surprise as he abruptly withdrew his hand. There was a small, yellow bear- like creature with white wings hanging onto the end of it with its teeth.

Syaoran shook the creature loose and nursed his temporarily swollen fingers.

"Ah, don't get your knickers in a knot, brat." Said in Kero bored tones. "It'll just heal up anyway."

"That's what _you_ found out." Said Syaoran huffily. "Why'd you do that, anyway?!"

For the second time that day, someone decided that Syaoran was very dense and pretended to think. Kero tapped his temple in mock- thought.

"Gee, I dunno…could be the fact that you _STOLE _my Jewel, turned my home into a fiery pit of nothingness and the fact that you stuffed me in your backpack!! Have you any idea how dark and stuffy it is in there?!"

Syaoran merely rolled his eyes. "First of all, I didn't _steal the Jewel. You said it yourself; if I could pry it from your grasp then it was mine, and that's exactly what I did. __Secondly, it's not my fault your house got trashed when I read the runes on the wall, go blame the guy who made up this dumb prophesy, and __thirdly…I thought you could live with me."_

"You…WHAT?!" Kero shouted, incredulous. "You think after all you've done we could become best buddies and roommates or whatever, like nothing ever happened?!"

Syaoran shrugged. "Um, Yep."

"And what? You think just because I'm the Guardian Beast I'm gonna be all noble and help you find the other Jewels so you can beat the crap out of all the other guardians?!"

Syaoran took a moment to consider this before he shrugged again and cheerfully responded, "Yep."

Kero was beside himself with confusion and fury and spent a good five minutes flying around and around in circles above Syaoran's head cursing and carrying on.

"There is no way, NO WAY I am going to help some arrogant _gaki, not in a million years!!!"_

Syaoran locked the buckle on his bag, slung it over his shoulder and continued his journey down the path of the Dark Forest.

"Well, that's a shame," Syaoran murmured absently, "I was going to treat my _new friend to some pudding and cake…there's this new bakery in Rankwak that I was wanting to try and…"_

Kero's large round ears pricked-up and he stopped in mid- air.

"Wh- what did you say?"

Syaoran grinned mischievously. So it was true. Cerberus really _did have a sweet- tooth._

"Oh well, if you really don't want to…" Syaoran continued, walking away.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!!!!!!" Kero called, grinning like an idiot as he flew after Syaoran. "Brat! I mean, Shaun! I mean, what's your name again? I think I was wrong about you! We could _definitely be friends!!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM: Did you all enjoy that?!  *happy sigh* Nothing beats a heavy dose of S+S fluff…^_^

Four more Jewels and four more Guardians. 

One quest to find a powerful man.

One dream to break a lasting curse.

Syaoran might have enlisted the help of Guardian beast Cerberus and it seems our bishie hero might even have "won the girl"… 

But the journey is far from over…

For more adventures of 'Wolf of the Snow', you need to SUBMIT REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 7: Water's Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I would have more money if it were so.

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:  Helloooooo my lovely readers!! 

Long time no see! Indeed, it has been eons since I last updated but I have been on the upper end of busy these last few weeks…not to mention the fact that my hair colour has undergone a severe transformation! Wicked cool, says I!! 

Anyway, down to it:

**Lil DuDeTte:** Always a pleasure to read your reviews! Syaoran is indeed trying to find a cure of some sort for his wolfie curse. A hint for you- the seven jewels he is trying to find does play a part in this… and I have a feeling that Sakura will be discovering his secret very soon. Sshhh. I shall say no more for the moment! 

**Rain Owl:** Actually, you're not the first person to say I hyphenate too much. I'm not really sure why it bothers people so much but if it's really hitting the proverbial nerve for you, I shall try to keep the '-' to a minimum. ^_^

**heheangel kisses:** Whaddaya mean "tone down the S+S fluff"?! Where's the fun in that ?! :D

**kitty:** As promised. One update for you. Thankyou for being such a dedicated fan of "Wolf".

**Everyone: **Thankyou as always for all the reviews!!! We've made it past 100!!! *Dandy Mandy hollers an obscenely happy war cry*

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 7: 

_The Key Lies in_

_Seven Precious jewels,_

_Set upon God's noble crown…_

_ '…Here be the Jewel of the Water…_'

…

Syaoran sighed pensively as he watched life unfold, seemingly at snail's pace, outside the café window beside his cramped leather padded booth. 

Rankwak was a small sleepy town with even sleepier residents. Though it was a town that prided itself as a tourist hot spot, its residents had a notoriously laid- back attitude toward life and generally took their time with…well, everything. 

Sipping quietly from his white ceramic coffee mug, quaintly labelled "Rankwak Bakery", Syaoran stared out at the sky. It was a vast expanse of dull, even grey whose clouds swirled menacingly and threatened rain. They only seemed to accentuate his feelings of utter boredom and misery.

Once again, thoughts drifted to that of his quest; of the four jewels that awaited his claim and of the various challenges and obstacles that stood in his way. Would they be as difficult as when he had confronted Cerberus? Just thinking about it caused a lump of sickening anticipation to rise in his throat… 

At that moment, a repulsive noise broke into Syaoran's thoughts; the sound of wet slurping followed by a somewhat thunderous belch, as one full bellied guardian beast reared his head from behind the stainless steel serviette dispenser on the table top of Syaoran's booth.

A waitress who had been walking past the booth (having failed to notice the presence of Syaoran's furry companion), threw Syaoran a look of disgust. Embarrassed, Syaoran muttered an apology. He then shot Kero a fierce glare who, unperturbed, gave another soft burp.

"What?" Kero grunted as he brushed flakes of chocolate pastry from his mouth.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, sighed and took another sip of his cold coffee. "Of all the noble guardians," He muttered, "I choose to get lumped with…the slob."

Kero patted his round, bloated belly appreciatively and sighed happily. "Yup. Hit the spot."

 Kero had been lying low, avoiding the attention of the waiters and other diners who might be alarmed by the sight of him. He had, for the past hour, hidden behind the serviette dispenser on the table and devoured any of the pastries that Syaoran could discreetly hand to him. Now that the café had emptied somewhat, Kero decided it would be safe to emerge from his hiding place.

He observed Syaoran with a look of curiosity. The young man had since taken to staring out the window again.

"So, brat," he began, "Apart from bribing me with very sweet things, what are we doing here? This town y'know, it ain't exactly thriving with activity."

At first, Syaoran didn't reply and Kero thought he was simply ignoring him. After a moment or two however, Syaoran turned away from the window. 

"_Water combs her flowing tresses that fall though not as rain." Syaoran murmured absently._

"Come again?" asked Kero, utterly perplexed.

"Where does water fall, but not as rain?" Syaoran asked patiently, "It's the clue about the location of the Jewel of the Water."

When Kero merely stared confusedly at him, Syaoran pointed outside the window to a large wooden billboard. Faded paint on the surface revealed the peeling image of smiling tourists in front of a Rankwak backdrop and the words:

_Welcome all visitors to Rankwak! Home of good cheese, friendly smiles and the shire's largest waterfall!_

As the expression of realisation appeared on the guardian beast's tiny yellow face, Syaoran smirked. Casually, he stood up from the booth and widened the opening of his back pack. Kero obligingly crawled inside and Syaoran made his way toward the café door.

"Time we met the next Guardian" He murmured.

…

"Okay, so just _how_ is it that you know all the things you do?" Kero panted, beating his wings furiously as he struggled to keep up with Syaoran. The moment the latter had stepped out of the township boundary and away from the viewing public, the guardian beast had emerged from the back pack in favour of flying along beside him. "I mean, I'm a Guardian, but even _I don't know where the other jewels are __or how to open Lehn's Gate!"_

"This." Replied Syaoran as he raised the decaying black book in his hand.

Kero slowed his tiny white wings so that he hovered level with the book. After eyeing the worn dust jacket, its deteriorating spine, Kero scrunched up his nose with puzzlement.

"Eh…what exactly am I looking at here? A bible?"

Syaoran tripped over (anime style ^_^) and sweat dropped.

 "No, Fool. It's…well, I don't actually know what it is, I bought it from a stranger in the Shadow District…it wasn't cheap."

Kero's eyes widened with astonishment. "_Those_ shady folk? I think you were ripped- off." 

True that Kero was an old creature and one that had spent a good century asleep in the warm underbelly of a volcano, but he knew about the likes of the Shadow People. They weren't to be trusted.

Syaoran shrugged dismissively. "Well, whatever it is, it's gotten me this far. It helped me find the first two jewels and it helped me find you."

At that moment, Syaoran stopped in front of another sign posted on the desolate roadside. Another picture was painted on its surface; of more tourists, this time, waving in front of a waterfall backdrop. The words printed in sun- bleached blue paint read:

_Whildryan Falls (200m)_

A crudely painted arrow indicated a narrow winding dirt path by the side of the road that led down the mountain slope and into the shaded Rankwak Valley. Syaoran strode briskly toward the path and began his descent down to the valley. Again, Kero fluttered his wings erratically, trying in vain to keep up with his human charge.

The descent, though a mere two hundred metres, proved to be more challenging than first perceived. True that the Falls were usually teeming with keen tourists and amateur photographers in the warmer season but the winter would see the opposite effect. At this moment, the valley was completely deserted and the foliage on either side of the path had become overgrown. After twenty minutes of cutting through prickly bushes, becoming tangled in thick vines or stumbling over fallen logs, Syaoran and Kero came upon the waterfall. Initially, they had heard its song; the soft melodic hiss of icy water droplets trickling down mountain side and bursting upon rock. They continued to push through the shrubbery, following the source of the sound until they emerged from the path and met a breath taking spectacle.

Whildryan Falls stood in all its magnificent glory before them; a colossal sculpture of crystalline ice sheets beneath which a flow of glimmering, clear water cascaded into a rippling icy pool at the base of the waterfall. 

Syaoran, in awe at the beauty of the Falls and having almost forgotten the _true reason he was here, cleared his throat and strode toward the limestone cliff face behind the waterfall. Kero followed wordlessly behind._

When Syaoran dipped his head toward the cascading icy water of the Falls, Kero nearly shouted in alarm. But rather than sticking his head under the sub- zero mountain water and receiving massive brain freeze, Syaoran stepped _behind the waterfall where there was a narrow ledge, well- hidden from the average onlooker. Just as he had expected, the prophesy runes were carved into the surface of the rock wall:_

_'…Here be the Jewel of the Water…_'

Syaoran felt his pulse quicken and the sense of nauseating anticipation, of dread that he had felt earlier that day, return to him. Kero watched the young man tense and almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I can't help you, you know, even if I wanted to…which I _don't…and even then, only for dessert," said Kero quickly._

Syaoran stared at the winged creature blankly.

"What I mean is," Kero began, blushing a little, "I can't help you fight your fights. Ever since you took my Jewel I have been powerless, and I will remain that way until the Gate is opened and my powers are restored… the best I can do is give you advice."

Kero cringed. He couldn't believe himself. Was he actually offering to _help the brat? The very Gaki that had defeated him? Why should he?! Was it…pity?_

Syaoran gave a small, grateful smile. "I understand. Thankyou Cerberus."

Syaoran turned and placed his fingers tentatively over the cool engravings of the runes and chanted softly:

"_Powers of the Guardian of the Water,_

_ I, lowly earthen- bound Seeker of the Key,_

_ Evoke thee!"_

In an instant, the runes glowed pale, iridescent blue and the very engravings appeared to crystallise to ice and crumble away.

The mountain side gave a violent shudder, causing sheets of jagged ice to fall from the partly frozen waterfall and splinter into a million fragments on the surrounding rocks.

Syaoran watched in awe and trepidation as part of the wall before him gave way to reveal a small opening in the cliff face, just wide enough to accommodate him.

With a last, backward glance at Kero, Syaoran dove into the hole and disappeared into its black depths.

Kero watched him go with a small frown, feeling…that _feeling again. Pity. It _had _to be pity. Whatever that boy faced down there would not be pretty, and even for an immortal…he'd be lucky to come out alive…_

…

Syaoran slid unceremoniously on his buttocks down a cold, dark chute carved out of smooth limestone. After several minutes of sliding in the dark, followed by several terrifying seconds of freefall as he emerged from the chute, Syaoran landed with an audible splash into a deep pool of water. When he lifted his head to the surface, gasping for air, he noticed a number of things.

Firstly, he had arrived in some kind of underground cave. Though not unlike that in which he had summoned Cerberus at the volcano of Mt Jhuls, this cave was constructed purely from white glistening limestone. Pearly, mineralised water dripped noisily in the distance, its sound reverberating through the wide hollow space of the cave with its high, cathedralesque ceiling; a white labyrinth of dripping stalactites and stalagmites.

The second thing Syaoran noticed was that unlike the icy water of the Falls beyond the cave, the water in which he now waded was surprisingly…warm. He seemed to have fallen into an underground spring!

Syaoran spent a moment or two staring around in wonder at his tranquil surroundings, a moment disturbed quite suddenly by the sudden drop in water level. Syaoran swam quickly to the edge of the pool and climbed onto the safety of a flat stalagmite.

The spring began to churn, twisting violently as though a plug had been pulled in the enormous limestone bathtub, releasing hot wafts of steam as it did so.

After several minutes, the centre of the pool began to bubble and an uncannily bright blue light began to glow from somewhere beneath its depths. There came an unearthly scream, high- pitched, siren- like and Syaoran clutched his ears as the cave vibrated once more, sending limestone pillars crashing down.

And then at last, the Guardian emerged.

First a dark blue- skinned face with fanged teeth and pointed ears appeared, its long mane of dark blue hair cascaded down from the crown of its head. This was followed by the smooth blue of its torso and arms and at last, a shimmering blue scaly fish's tail. 

Syaoran thought it looked like a mermaid…a very, uh, _fierce looking mermaid. (DM: In case you hadn't worked it out by now, the Guardian of the Water is actually the "Watery" card spirit from Card Captor Sakura)._

Watery glared at Syaoran with its eerie blue eyes and hissed at him.

Syaoran's eyes flickered briefly to Watery's forehead. He had expected the Guardian to be wearing the Jewel on its head piece the way Cerberus had but when he saw none, he momentarily panicked.

Suddenly, Watery struck out in attack; its webbed hands lashing out at Syaoran as he dove behind the cover of his stalagmite.

Furiously, the Guardian struck out again, this time, sending a deafening jet of water hurtling toward its challenger. Syaoran barely had time to dive into the water before his stalagmite was blasted to pieces on impact.

Syaoran was beginning to fret…well actually, that was an understatement. He was downright wigging- out!

True that he was _immortal_; it meant that he had unnaturally fast healing powers for ordinary wounds and that he would maintain his youthful appearance long after the effects of time had aged others. Though he could _potentially_ live for ever, it did NOT make him immune to magical attacks, (remember that burn that Cerberus gave him?) and let's face facts, there was NO coming back from, say…drowning or decapitation!

Syaoran swam down into the depths of the warm, dark water, watching as debris from the cave's walls and ceiling collapsed somewhere above him.

_Where IS the Jewel? _he thought frantically,_ Was the Guardian hiding it?_

Just as Syaoran made toward the surface for air, he felt a sharp tug at his leg.

Watery had wrapped its webbed fists in a death grip around Syaoran's legs and was beginning to pull him toward the bottom of the pool.

Syaoran clawed frantically at Watery's arms; punching, kicking and struggling in vain to free himself. The Guardian of the Water held its grip relentless and Syaoran found himself sinking into blackness; his oxygen- starved brain slowly clouding.

_No…the Jewel… I…have to find it…_Syaoran's mind called, though the voice was growing softer, more distant.

_I have to find it…for Sakura…_

Would his quest become a fruitless endeavour? Was it possible that he would die before he ever held his precious love in his arms again?

 Syaoran's life force flickered, but as it did, a tiny, shimmering something caught his eye, somewhere in the dark water before him.

One single scale on Watery's tail flickered, so faintly that Syaoran might never have noticed; one scale that was glowing a pale azure light. Finally, it had occurred to Syaoran that the Jewel might not actually take on the form of a jewel at all, but something far less obtrusive.

With a final burst of strength, inspiration and determination, Syaoran swung forward and gave Watery a hard kick in the face. The surprised Guardian momentarily lost its grip and Syaoran broke free. He swam furiously to the water's surface and inhaled sharply as cool air and oxygen filled his lungs once more. Now, he only had seconds to execute his plan. It had to work. It just _had to!_

Syaoran scrambled out of the spring and began to climb up a steep, slippery stalactite, back up the chute from whence he had come. Carefully, slowly, Syaoran inched his way up the dark limestone tunnel; pressing his hands and feet up against the walls to support himself. It was a painful process and after several moments Syaoran's arms and thighs were aching furiously. 

Still he climbed, somewhat blindly, as he groped his way through the dark, praying that he reached the opening of the chute before Watery regained its senses.

At last, fresh icy air met his nostrils and the weak light of the fading, clouded day touched his face. When he emerged from the chute he was met with Kero's small, concerned face.

"Kid?" Kero asked worriedly

"Kero, Move out of the way!!" Syaoran shouted, pushing the stunned yellow creature aside.

A thunderous rumbling sounded from behind the waterfall and in an instant, a column of opaque water burst explosively through the chute from whence Syaoran had emerged, blasting effortlessly through the sheets of ice that laced the frozen waterfall.

One small, blue head belonging to an extremely disgruntled Water Guardian appeared at the entrance of the chute. Watery slid snake- like on its belly onto the frozen surface of the pool at the waterfall's base where Syaoran stepped tentatively, calculating.

Syaoran glanced briefly down at the ice and having found what he needed, inched slowly toward the centre of the frozen pool.

Watery hissed aggressively. Just as the Guardian lunged forward at Syaoran, arms flaying wildly, Syaoran rolled quickly out of the way.

Ice cracked. The cool solid surface beneath Watery gave way and the Guardian plummeted with a deafening screech into the arctic waters below.

Panting both with exhaustion and apprehension, Syaoran peered carefully into the cavity now severed into the ice. Below him, just beneath the surface of the sub- zero waters, Watery was trying to thrash its arms and tail, fighting to reach the surface but to no avail. Something was very wrong with its body…it was becoming harder and harder to move!

Whatever was happening, Watery didn't like it at all. All it knew was _that boy was responsible- __that boy had to pay!_

In one final furious attempt to attack Syaoran, Watery swept its tail with all its might above the water's surface, one final blow delivered to the impostor! But then…nothing happened.

Syaoran sighed with relief. His plan had worked.

The reason Watery had chosen its warm refuge of an underground spring that winter had been simple, and Syaoran had discovered it.

Outside the cave, at this altitude in the mountain along with the drop of temperature brought with the rain in winter, the water froze much faster than most other days.

It seemed that the cavity through which the Guardian had fallen had frozen over, trapping Watery in a prison of ice. Its dark blue tail however, jutted rigidly through the frozen surface.

Kero watched in awe as Syaoran bent down beside Watery's tail and gently plucked the still- glowing scale from its fin. As he stroked the smooth, shining surface of the scale it turned a hotter, brighter blue and began to change shape.

A resplendent azure stone appeared in Syaoran's hand. The Jewel of the Water's true form.

"Kid…Woah. You did it." Muttered Kero breathlessly as he fluttered over to him.

Syaoran frowned guiltily down at Watery's frozen tail. "Will it be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kero replied with an air of casualness, "The ice will thaw by morning and Watery will probably retreat back to its cave and sleep, at least until it gets its powers back."

Syaoran nodded and turned to admire his new Jewel once more. It felt cool and smooth as liquid against the palm of his hand. 

Suddenly, Syaoran smiled and thoughts drifted once again to a certain girl with beautiful turquoise eyes, soft creamy skin and laughter so melodic that it rivalled the song birds.

Kero watched the human with bewilderment. "You would risk life and limb for these Jewels…for what?" he asked with uncharacteristically gentle sincerity.

Syaoran pressed the cool blue Jewel softly against his lips and closed his eyes serenely.

"Her." He whispered.

…

Nearby, perched unnoticed in the high branches of an old elm tree, a solitary figure watched Syaoran and his guardian beast as they headed up the path toward the township.

A small, malicious smile crept onto the girl's pretty face and she allowed herself a soft chuckle.

"Ah my love. My clever, precious Syaoran…I shall never leave you again." She whispered.

Her ruby red eyes flashed dangerously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM:

Okay, raise your hand if you're feeling confused! *Dandy Mandy scans the room and frowns with somewhat dismay*  Awww crap!

I realise that there is a lot happening in this story right now, a lot of questions and not many answers…

**IN SUMMARY:**

1) First, there's **Syaoran's quest. We know that he's looking for seven Jewels that will somehow open a mysterious Gate. We know he needs to confront the Guardians in order to obtain the Jewels and we know it has something to do with his Wolf curse. What we DON'T know is where the Gate leads to.**

2) We know that a **powerful magician called **Eriol** is somehow involved and Syaoran wants to find him. We DON'T know who Eriol really is, whether he was the giver of Syaoran's curse or is the giver of the cure.**

3) We know **Syaoran is **immortal**, it means he can heal most of his own wounds and he doesn't age. But he CAN still die in some circumstances…sounds like a contradiction doesn't it? ^_^**

And NOW, a **strange girl with ruby red eyes and a not so pleasant agenda has arrived in the picture. Things could get ugly! **

You guys know the drill- REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! A happy writer is an updating writer!

If anyone is confused about any part of the story, feel free to post me questions!


	9. Chapter 8: Prince Charming's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Dang, I wish I were rich.

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:  

**Julia and Tania:**

 Thankyou as always for your reviews- I am _honoured to be complimented by such talented writers as yourselves and am at present awaiting the new chapter of 'The Attractive Power of the Hope Card'!!_

**stargirl:**

Thankyou for your invaluable advice. I know my later chapters have tumbled into somewhat darker and more complicated themes but you have to remember that it _is a story of the adventure genre, though one admittedly with love as its central theme. But I shall indeed keep your suggestions in mind and try not to drag on for the sake of dragging on! _

**Hikaru Ayumi:**

Your review: "OMG! he doesn't age! weird! so how is saku going 2 marry him?" was rather kawaii ^_^  Notice how many references to marriage I make in this chapter…

**kitty:**

"Her" refers to Sakura of course! The girl that Syaoran loves so much and would do anything for! *awwwwww*

**AnonymousT:**

 You think Syaoran wanting to find the Jewels because of Sakura is weird?? But surely it would be difficult for them to be together if he keeps turning into a wolf at night, wouldn't it? *wink wink* XD

**Natalie:**

Girl- I feel your pain! I happen to be a big fan of Meiling; she has a humour, an emotional depth and a history with Syaoran that I think is really fascinating...I also happen to think she'd make a really good villain ^_^…erm, for my purposes anyway! She's about to get a little meaner in this and the next chapter however…. don't say I didn't warn you! 

**Everyone:**

Thankyou to anyone else who has reviewed-  I read and appreciate every single one!!

There is no compliment that will not make me smile and no suggestion that I will not take the time to consider!! 

Without further ado I present to you…CHAPTER 8.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 8: 

"Peh. Kaijuu." Touya muttered. 

He then winced, anticipating the familiar pain that came of one disgruntled younger sibling stomping down hard on his foot. When no such pain came, Touya blinked.

Sakura had both of her arms in the air and was spinning around the living room in circles as she sang a cheerful tune…at the top of her lungs.

"Yo! Kaijuu!" Touya yelled.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura sang jovially as she continued to twirl around the room.

Touya put the newspaper down and shook his head confusedly. He hadn't seen his sister this…_chipper_ since before the Snow Flurry Festival. And since when did his calling her a monster _not earned him a right kick in the shin?_

And then, a thought struck him. Touya's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain _brat_ you've been hanging out with, has it?" 

Sakura finally stopped spinning and placed her hands defiantly on her hips. 

"Syaoran is _not_ a brat!" She sniffed haughtily.

Touya smirked and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah? How did you know I was talking about him?" 

Sakura turned bright red. Damn. Caught out.

"I- I…!" she spluttered.

Just then, Fujitaka entered the living room wearing his pyjamas and drying his hair off with a towel. 

"The two of you aren't arguing again, are you?" he asked, chuckling gently. "Sometimes I think I should put a restraining leash on the both of you!"

Touya grinned mischievously. "Nah, just the _kaijuu_. Maybe you need to give her a muzzle too."

"I am not a KAIJUU!!!" Sakura yelled.

Fujitaka laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately. "Alright, alright you two. Enough of that. Son, the shower's free."

Touya thanked his father, rose from the couch and made his way toward the bathroom. He stuck his tongue out at Sakura on the way out. She, likewise, also stuck her tongue out. 

Sakura then lifted herself up on tiptoe and gave her father a light kiss on the cheek.

"'Night Daddy. I'm going to bed." She said.

"Goodnight Sakura. Sweet dreams." He replied, giving his daughter a quick cuddle.

…

Sakura crawled onto her bed, grinning once again from ear to ear. As she burrowed under the thick comforter she allowed herself to giggle softly. Touya had been absolutely right, though she hated to admit it…a certain "brat" had indeed been the reason for her elated spirits these past two days.

 He was all she could truly think about. Even at this very moment.

Sakura gazed unfocusedly into the gloom of her darkened bedroom and breathed his name. She could almost see his handsome face on the pillow as though he lay beside her. Syaoran's enchanting amber eyes, the adorable mahogany coloured bangs that fell partly in front of them, his sweet smile, his soft laughter…she could almost feel the tenderness of his touch, the warmth of his muscular body against her own, so gentle, touching places…

Sakura shook her head frantically, apparently fearful of the fantasy she was having, of losing control and becoming carried away.

True that she had never been with a man before. Shared her bed. Now in her late adolescence she had to begun to wonder about it a little more than before, though it made her blush, as though the thoughts were too…unsavoury.

Of course, it wouldn't be unsavoury for her…she would be married when she finally allowed it happen and it would be with the person she loved. It would be pure and wonderful and fulfilling.

The person she loved.

Resolved to think no more about the matter, Sakura closed her eyes and chose instead to remember Syaoran's kisses, memorising the shape of his soft, pink lips; every curve and surface and taste.

The point at which Sakura fell asleep and her thoughts became dreaming was unclear, for  she immediately began dreaming of him…

_The dazzling azure sky swelled overhead. There was a warm breeze blowing; inflating the wide sails of feathery white clouds, carrying the delicate cherry blossoms and peony tranquilly adrift…somewhere…_

_…In the field where Sakura lay_.

_She ran her fingers through the soft, fragrant grass; so green and cool to touch. She fingered a stray peony blossom, one tiny velvety white petal._

_She realised with somewhat serene contentment that she was laying in a sunlit field of peony…an ocean of fluttering white flowers, aglow in the morning light. She was lying next to him._

_Syaoran's beautiful face appeared above her just then, his radiant amber eyes warm and loving._

_"Sakura…" He whispered, bending his head slowly forward to give her a sweet, chaste kiss._

_Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him gently down to her._

_"I love you, Syaoran," she breathed, "Never leave me…do you promise?"_

_Syaoran opened his mouth ever so slightly, the words of his promise forming upon his lips…and then…_

_The sky grew dark. It was as though a deep black cloak had veiled the pure blue of the morning sky._

_The rain clouds groaned, muttering ash black boulders from whence sharp flashes of lightning tore deep fissures into the sky and the rain began to pelt down furiously._

_Sakura watched in horror as every peony blossom in her field turned black, curled inwards and died. Syaoran's face was passive, as though he were quite oblivious to it all._

_In one blinding burst of hot light, the ground shook and broke apart; the earth crumbling away into the dark abyss below._

_Sakura and Syaoran were now on separate slabs of crumbling rock; a mere arm's reach from each other. Syaoran stared sadly at Sakura whilst she stuck her arm out, reaching for him._

_"Syaoran! Take my hand!!" Sakura cried, "Hurry!!"_

_Syaoran obligingly stuck his arm out and reached for her._

_Their fingers were barely touching._

_"Syaoran! Come on, reach!!" Sakura shouted. The looming, black sky had begun an assault of tiny, icy hail stones that pelted and bruised their tender flesh._

_An enormous blood- red moon reared its ugly head in the sky, its crimson beams dripping morbidly to the ground._

_Still Sakura struggled to reach for Syaoran, his fingers so near…_

_Just then, a fearsome howl sounded in the night. Sakura swung her head around and peered into the darkness for its source._

_A flash of lightning, so brief as it illuminated the sky that she barely saw it._

_A creature, white as the purest snow was watching her from the distance. The White Wolf. But while she had never been afraid of this creature before, the very creature that had once saved her life…she could not help but fear it at this very moment._

_There was something different about it. Its eyes were not the colour of warm amber any more..._

_…they were an eerie black- blue._

_Suddenly, Syaoran's rock gave way and he tumbled down the fissure that separated he and Sakura._

_Down…_

_            …Down…_

_                                    …Down…_

_Until his body disappeared into the darkness._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed._

"Noooooo!!!"

Sakura jolted upright in bed, woken abruptly by her own real scream.

 She peeled away the sheets that clung to her sticky body and wiped a bead of perspiration from her forehead with a clammy, trembling hand. She then placed a hand on her chest and swallowed, trying somewhat to calm her ragged breathing, the thundering of her heart.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she drew her knees toward her chest and sobbed.

For a good five minutes, Sakura released all the tension in her heart and cried her eyes out. When the tears had finally subsided, she glanced over to the simple vanity drawers on the far side of the room. Placed unobtrusively beside the mirror was an object she recognised; a small pink teddy bear with white wings.

Syaoran had given it to her on the night of the Festival.

"No…Syaoran." Sakura whimpered, hugging her knees again.

The greater part of her, the logical part, told her that she was being ridiculous. Clearly she was sitting on her bed, in her bedroom at home and _not in a decaying black field watching her true love fall to his death. Surely she was overreacting…_

But there was something about that dream that didn't feel…right. And the smaller part of her could sense it.

Wherever Syaoran was, he was in danger.

And he was running out of time.

Quite on impulse, Sakura leaped out of bed, ran to her cupboard and threw its wide doors open. She pulled out her back pack and began to empty the contents of her cupboard into it; all the clothes that would fit and the savings in her money jar.

When she had finished this, she slung the backpack over her shoulders, opened her bedroom door and crept soundlessly past her father and brother's room toward the kitchen. There she filled the remaining space in her bag with some food supplies; two sticks of cold bread, a couple of apples, a pear and a canteen of water. This would last her until she at least arrived in another town and could stock up.

Finally, she reached for the pad of paper and pen lying beside the stove and hastily wrote a note to her family:

_Dear Dad and Touya,_

_I'm sorry if it shall startle you to find my bed empty this morning but I have got some very urgent business to see to…can't really say what it is but I hope you'll understand and know that I'm alright! I packed warm clothes, some food and money and shall be home as soon as the things I have to do are finished in…_

In…Where exactly _was_ she going? It suddenly occurred to Sakura that she didn't even know where Syaoran lived…if he even had a home! She always just seemed to run into him in random places; the Dark Forest for one, or Aurana…

Aurana!

She almost yelled with joy. She had run into Syaoran one day in Aurana when she and Tomoyo were making a delivery to a store there. If he didn't live there than there at least had to be someone who knew him and knew where he was! Yes, Aurana, that's where she would start!

Sakura sucked on the nib of the pen and completed her note:

_And shall be home as soon as the things I have to do are finished in Aurana._

_Love you both,_

_Sakura_

Sakura reread the note and placed it on the kitchen table where her family would be sure to find it in the morning. She then walked to the front door of the house, pulled a thick cloak over her shoulders and sat down on the threshold. She knew better than to step out onto the roads in the deep of the night in the middle of winter. She'd die of frost bite if she wasn't attacked by strangers first. 

No, she would wait.

And at first light, before her father and brother woke up, she would go to Syaoran.

…

"Syaoran Li," Sakura enunciated, "He's about this tall, has dark brown hair that's sort of messy and light brown eyes…"

The young sales lady in the shoe store shook her head. "I'm sorry miss, I've never heard of him," she replied with a sympathetic smile. Sakura nodded, thanked the woman and stepped out of the store onto the road. 

Her heart plummeted with disappointment.

For half of the day, Sakura had walked up and down the length of the street in which she had bumped into Syaoran that morning in Aurana. She had entered every single store along that road and surrounding streets, asking them about the whereabouts of her Syaoran Li and receiving the same answer every time. "Sorry love, never heard of him."

Sakura didn't know what she had expected to find that day; it was indeed highly improbable that anyone would know a single person in such a large city as Aurana, especially if Syaoran wasn't even resident there.

Slowly, exhaustedly and about to lose her last shred of hope, Sakura wandered down a quieter street along which some restaurants and clothing boutiques were situated. Her eyes came to rest upon a small Japanese café where there was a picture of a flying bunny rabbit painted on the glass window. The sign read: _Usyagi's Udon; World's Best Japanese Noodles!_

Sakura's eyes lit up with recognition. This was the place she and Syaoran had come for lunch…and there was even a manager there that seemed to know Syaoran!…well, it seemed that way, by the way he had shouted and called Syaoran a 'thief' for no apparent reason…

Sakura unhesitatingly strode through the door of the restaurant.

There was a young man with an apron and a head scarf at the front counter when Sakura walked through the door. He bowed politely to her. "Good afternoon Madam. Just one dining here today?"

Sakura had been craning her neck over the counter and looking around the dining area for any sign of the manager. When the waiter spoke to her she glanced back at him distractedly.

"Huh?...Oh no. I'm sorry, I'm not dining here, I'm looking for someone. There was a young man that I came here with some months ago, Syaoran Li, he has brown hair and amber coloured eyes, we were sitting just there," the words came tumbling out in a rush as Sakura pointed to the table by the fireplace.

"Um…I'm sorry, I don't remember…" the waiter began.

"No, of course you wouldn't, but the manager here seemed to know him and I need to speak to him now…"

"I'm sorry, the manager's really quite busy now and I can't just let you come in here…"

"No, you don't understand! Syaoran, my…my _husband_…is in danger! I need to find him!" Sakura was almost shouting and quite a number of other customers had turned their heads at the commotion. Perhaps if she told the man that she was married to Syaoran he would be more sympathetic and tell her where the _hell_ the manager was!

Just then she saw him.

That balding head and bristly moustache, that purple, ruddy complexion. She would never forget a face like that. 

The manager strode out of the kitchen, demanding to know what the entire ruckus was about. When he saw Sakura at the counter he almost fell over in shock. And why wouldn't he remember her? She had after all scolded him out right in front of all the other customers. At any rate, he decided not to let her know it and tried to cover for his reaction by coughing.

"Excuse me sir! I'm looking for Syaoran Li, you must remember me from the last time I came here with him and…" Sakura began.

"What is this nonsense?" the manager snorted, "Who is this girl anyway? I've never seen her in my entire life!"

Sakura's jaw dropped with incredulity.

"She's his wife." Whispered the waiter at the counter, trying to be helpful.

"Wife?! Why, that's impossible, they weren't married when they came h…" The manager quickly cleared his throat, "Uh what I mean is…they can't be married…because she is too young!…besides, I don't know who this Shoro character is!"

"_Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled. How dense could this guy be?! He had called Syaoran a down right thief and she had given him an ear full the last time they were there. How could he not remember?!_

"I'm sorry Madam but we're going to have to ask you to leave this restaurant if you can't control your tone." The manager said, quite with an air of formality. He spun around with his large nose high in the air and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Sakura wanted to cry. Syaoran was in danger, maybe hurt and dying right at this moment and she had just lost her very last chance to find him!

She dropped slowly to her knees and buried her face in her arms as the racking sobs consumed her.

Somebody tried to pick her up from the floor just then. She assumed it was the young waiter at the counter trying to comfort her.

The smell of aftershave and cigarettes met her nostrils as she looked up to meet a middle aged man with cool grey eyes, matted black hair tied back in a pony tail and a longish unshaven chin. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit and had risen from his booth in the restaurant. Obviously a customer.

"Are you alright lady?" he asked. His voice was soft and husky…probably from years of chain smoking.

Sakura nodded. She drew a surprised breath when he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I didn't know Li was married." He grinned.

Sakura blushed and stared at him. "Y- you know Syaoran?"

"I know _of him. Kid's got quite a reputation where I come from…I could take you to a guy who knows him personally though."_

Sakura grabbed the lapel of the man's coat gratefully and he grinned again.

"Alright, stay close." He whispered.

Sakura and the man walked out of the doors of the restaurant and back onto the lively streets of Aurana. As they walked, the man threw a glance over his shoulder at Sakura to make sure she was following him.

"By the way," He said, "The name's Tobee Quilteado. You can call me 'Tobbs' if you like."

"Sakura," said Sakura, introducing herself.

They turned off the busy street and stepped down the darkest alleyway Sakura had ever seen in her lifetime in the middle of the day.

…

Sakura had heard about the Shadow District. All the  parents and all the teachers at school had warned the children about the dangers of wandering into that pitiable, soulless suburb. They were horrifying stories told, enough to send an icy shiver down one's spine, even as an adult…stories of rape and murder, illegal drug and weapon trade…merely having your wallet pinched while you walked down the street would have been a relatively good day for anyone as far as crime was concerned.

Beneath the anxiety, her gut wrenching unease as bloodshot eyes watched their progress through the rain soaked, trashed, blackened alley, was a deepening concern at the pit of Sakura's stomach…just what kind of person _was Syaoran? What kind of reputation did he have exactly?_

 Sakura then shook her head dismissively. Syaoran wasn't a bad person at all and she knew it. He was warm, gentle and kind and she loved him. Whatever reputation he had in the Shadow District must have been a good one…like busting up a drug deal or maybe saving an innocent family from murder by the Mafia!

At that moment, Tobbs held up an arm to stop Sakura. They had reached a narrow alleyway with a single rusted iron door, lit only by the pale flickering of a dying yellow fluorescent light. Tobbs turned to Sakura with what he thought was a passive facial expression. The worry lines etched into his dark brow betrayed him.

"Sakura," he whispered in his low husky voice, "There is a man in here known only as The Informant. If anyone knows anything at all about the dealings of the District it's him. He will tell you what you need to know but at a price..."

"I'll give him all of my savings if I have to." Sakura replied with an air of determination. She strode forward and made to turn the brass knob on the rusting door when Tobbs caught her arm.

"Just be careful." Tobbs murmured, "He's …dangerous."

Sakura swallowed unconsciously and nodded at Tobbs with wide eyes. She turned the door handle and pushed it gently open. Tobbs followed behind her.

They had entered a kind of long dim hallway, perhaps one belonging to an old Victorian style terrace with its faux gold seventeenth century furnishings. An ornate mirror and portrait paintings took their place on red tungsten lit walls and there was even a vase of deep red roses on the polished Venetian table beneath the mirror.

Sakura would almost have called the setting beautiful…if it wasn't so damn _creepy._

As if from the very shadows, a kind of giant emerged, towering before Tobbs and Sakura with his tattooed tree trunk arms folded across his wide chest. He peered down at the two behind a pair of dark sunglasses. It seemed quite ridiculous to Sakura that he should be wearing sunglasses in a room that was already so dark but she imagined it had something to do with the tough macho image of being a bouncer.

"Tobbs." The giant guy grunted.

"Rimaldi." Tobbs acknowledged him with an expressionless nod. "We want to see His Esteemed."

"_We who?" Rimaldi rumbled, shifting his head suspiciously to Sakura._

"M- my name is Saku…"

"A girl," continued Rimaldi as though Sakura had not spoken, "I think he'll be willing."

Tobbs nodded and he gave Sakura a gentle push as they followed the bouncer man down the dim hallway. 

At the end of the hallway and situated at the top of a grand staircase was another door. A double door in fact, painted a gaudy bright red. Rimaldi gave three solid taps of the gold- plated knockers and pushed the doors open.

Sakura had never seen a seedier room in all her life. Its lipstick red walls and shag carpet, the purple satin cushions, reminded her of a bachelor's love nest or a brothel….apart from the eight very sullen looking men dressed in suits standing along the walls. The Informant's personal body guards she assumed.

The man himself was a well manicured slender man in his late thirties. He had shoulder length white blond hair that was almost the same colour as his white designer suit and his skeletal fingers were adorned with a number of gold rings. The most startling thing about his appearance however was his eyes. One was dark brown and seemed to be quite normal. The other was a pale ice blue, so pale it was almost white. It was a glass eye.

The Informant sat on a throne- like plush arm chair, his posture ringing with intimidating authority. Sakura swallowed hard again. She did not like the look of this man at all.

 Tobbs nudged Sakura between the shoulder blades and she moved forward. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Y- you are The Informant…" Sakura tried to sound confident but was failing miserably.

"Who wants to know?" the man purred as his one good brown eye pervertedly roamed her body.

Sakura shivered, she felt violated under his intense watchfulness. "M- my name is Sakura…I'm looking for Syaoran Li."

A coy, wicked smile appeared at the corners of his thin lips and again he addressed her in cat like tones.

"Do you know why they call me The Informant, young Sakura?" 

When she merely shook her head nervously his smile widened, pearly white fangs flashing.

"It is because I _know everything_. I don't miss a snippet of information." He rose from his chair and glided toward Sakura. "I can tell you what you need to know…for a price…"

Again, Sakura swallowed hard. "A- Alright."

The Informant grinned maliciously at her and with a single flick of his wrist, dismissed everyone else from the room, including Tobbs. He then spun around, reached for the bottle of red wine on the table beside his "throne" and emptied its contents into an ornate crystal goblet. He took a sip from it and addressed Sakura with a business like tone.

"You are an innocent girl…clearly you do not know what you're dealing with…clearly you do not truly know who or what Syaoran Li is, otherwise you would not be with him."

"W- what are you talking about?" Sakura growled, rubbing her arms uncomfortably. Though she did not like the way this man was speaking about Syaoran, the concerns that had plagued her earlier deepened a notch. It was true, she didn't _really know him; not his past, not where he lived and not what he did for a living. It hadn't mattered at the time._

The Informant chuckled arrogantly as he tossed a strand of white blonde hair over his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you a little story now, stop me if you've heard it…

Once upon a time there was an innocent boy called Li who fell in with the wrong crowd…" he had rendered his voice to a childish sing- song tone…

 "He was a very mysterious boy and no one knew where he came from…but little boy Li was on a mission…to find the truth…of course, even _I_ don't know about _that truth, do you? Hmm?"_

The Informant paused in front of Sakura and smirked at her fearful expression before continuing with his 'fairy tale'.

"But as I'm sure you know, nothing is _free_ in the Shadow World, not even truth, so wee little Li turned to crime; and I graciously took him under my wing…"

The Informant bowed gallantly and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, apparently overwhelmed with nostalgia.

"Yes, I taught him well, taught him everything I knew. It was a symbiotic relationship we had; I gave him all the information I could which would help him discover the truth he sought…and he would work for me…we would plunder. It is a cutthroat world out there but someone has to do it… Syaoran Li was a skilled smuggler, a worthy accomplice in a heist and an even worthier opponent in a fight…few have crossed paths with him and lived to tell the tale…"

Sakura had dropped slowly to the ground as the weight of his words took effect. Could what this man be saying…be true? Surely not. Not _her_ Syaoran, sweet, kind, gentle… a lowly criminal?...a cold blooded _killer, even?_

The Informant's vampiric smile broadened wickedly as Sakura sat on the floor, slowly shaking her head with disbelief.

"Oh dear…" his voice sang with mock sincerity, "Do I hear the sound of a heart shattering?...It seems that handsome dashing _Syaoran is not the prince charming we thought...oh dear, dear, dear."_

Sakura glared at up at him through shiny tear brimmed eyes. "I don't believe you," she whispered through gritted teeth.

The Informant snorted arrogantly and took another sip of wine from his crystal goblet.

"Believe it. Don't believe it. I don't care. That boy was like the brother I never had…until he betrayed my men and I. Syaoran Li is a back stabbing little fiend and one of these days there will be hell to pay…"

"Where is he?!" Sakura shouted, rising suddenly to her feet, "Don't you _dare hurt him!!"_

The Informant took a surprised step backwards at this unanticipated outburst but recovered quickly. He glowered dangerously at Sakura, towering somewhat over her petit body.

"If I knew that, he'd be _dead_ by now, wouldn't he?"

It was Sakura's turn to take a step backwards. She stared at The Informant with horror as he glided smoothly toward her, closing the space between them. Who _was this man? He wasn't a __friend of Syaoran's, that was for sure…but if he didn't _know_ where Syaoran was, why had he tricked her into thinking that he did?_

Sakura retreated against a wall as The Informant continued toward her, his predatory eyes boring provocatively into her own. She glanced once again at that lipstick red shag carpet, the purple satin cushions and gaudy décor, so reminiscent of a prostitution lounge. Something within her mind clicked and she immediately felt overwhelmed with nausea.

She realised with somewhat sickening inner turmoil…the kind of "payment" The Informant had in mind.

The Informant reached out and slowly traced her jaw line with a long thin finger, causing her to tense.

"You're very pretty," he whispered seductively, "I wonder what Li ever did to win such a fiery beauty…perhaps I can guess…"

The Informant ran his finger down the length of Sakura's neck. She whimpered when it came to rest on her chest, just above the opening of her dress. She could feel his hot, stale breath fanning her face.

Sakura panicked. Inside, her mind was reeling with shock, fear, confusion… she wanted to scream but for some reason her throat had become tight. Too, too tight. The Informant put his wine glass on the table beside his throne chair, in favour of placing both cold, bony hands on Sakura's slender waist.

"N- No…" Sakura whispered, desperately. "Please…don't…"

God she wanted Syaoran, now more than anything. Even if everything The Informant had told her were true, he _was_ her prince charming, he always would be…and he would never, ever let her get hurt.

The Informant reached down and slid his hot wet lips over Sakura's as she struggled in his firm grip.

One skeletal, ring adorned hand was moving up her waist toward her chest again when Sakura's hand groped for the table beside the throne chair. Her fingers closed around the empty bottle of wine. She swung hard.

With a deafening crack, shards of broken glass exploded against The Informant's head and he stumbled backwards, roaring with excruciating agony. He had unwittingly released Sakura from his grip.

Blood poured down The Informant's pale head in steady, crimson streams, staining his white designer suit, his tangled white blond hair and the carpet below. He touched his forehead and gave an infuriated, animalistic cry before lunging after Sakura.

Sakura had hastily made to escape as soon as The Informant had let go of her. Her hand had just wrenched the double doors open when her attacker seized her from behind and threw her roughly to the floor. She lay on her back, temporarily winded, when The Informant straddled her hips, pinning her entirely, and drew a gold, jewel encrusted dagger from the holster beneath his trouser leg. His eyes glinted murderously.

"You're gonna pay for that, _bitch_," he growled.

The Informant raised the dagger and Sakura shut her eyes, praying silently for a quick death.

But death never came.

Sakura opened her eyes as the weight of The Informant's body lifted from her own. He uttered a weak groan before he rolled off her and lay unconscious on the bloody carpet. There was a new bruise on the side of his head.

Sakura sighed gratefully as her rescuer, Tobbs, bent down and offered her a hand up.

"I…I'm so sorry Sakura… I lied to you…" he whispered, staring down at his feet with unmistakeable remorse.

"Tobbs, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened with immediate comprehension and she was suddenly very angry. "You _knew_ he was going to do that didn't you?! You knew The Informant didn't know where Syaoran was and that he was going to trick me into…into…!"

Tobbs buried his face shamefully into his broad hands and pleaded with her. "I'm so sorry…he wanted a girl so I brought you to him, but I… I could never _betray Li…"_

Sakura's expression of anger was replaced with one of confusion. "You mean…you do know Syaoran… personally?"

Tobbs nodded. "And I know where he is…I saw him just this morning….before I met you."

Sakura's heart leaped with joy, strengthened at once with renewed hope. She would find him after all!

"I'll take you as far as I can to the place I saw him but we're going to have to move quickly…I've convinced The Informant's henchmen to take the afternoon off and get some drinks but they're not gonna be pleased when they come back and discover their boss has…well, gone beddy- byes," Tobbs continued. With a touch of wryness he added, "And I have almost certainly just lost my job." 

Sakura followed Tobbs at a jog through the familiar, lively streets of Aurana, bathed in iridescent afternoon light. Some of the roller shutter doors of stores had come down, signalling the end of the business day and floods of weary but contented people made their way through the city streets, bound for home. Sakura was still a little shaken by her encounter with the Shadow World and was quite frankly, grateful to see the light of day again!

Tobbs and Sakura eventually stopped in front of a set of cast iron gates inset into a tall sandstone wall. Beyond the wall, there appeared to be a very dense but pretty green clump of vegetation that stretched some several miles beyond the gate. The words engraved into the silver plaque on the gate read:

"_Aurana__City__ Botannical Sanctuary "_

Sakura looked up at Tobbs with wide bewildered eyes, waiting for an explanation as to why he'd brought her here. Part of her wondered whether this was another trap…Tobbs _was_ after all, a member of that dark underworld known as the Shadow District.

Again, the smallest part of her, but nonetheless the very one that knew she was always right…told her that Tobbs could be trusted.

As if stirred by her thoughts, Tobbs looked down at Sakura with sombre, grey eyes.

"Sakura, this is where I spoke to Li this morning. You'll have to sneak over the wall because the gardens are closed to the public and the gate is locked. Once you get over that wall it's up to you to find him. I'm not coming with you."

Sakura nodded and when Tobbs knelt down and held both his palms together to support her weight, she stepped into them and was hoisted on top of the wall.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked. Her tone was gently curious rather than accusing.

Tobbs stared down at his feet again. It seemed he did that a lot when he was uncomfortable.

"Syaoran Li isn't a bad person, no matter what others might tell you. What The Informant never knew in all the time that I worked for him…was that Syaoran Li saved my life… and I could never betray him."

Tobbs shifted uneasily under Sakura's gentle gaze. He coughed self consciously and muttered. "Look, I have to leave, before The Informant wakes up and comes after me."

He turned and made to walk away when Sakura called out to him.

"Tobbs."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Sakura smiled warmly.

Tobbs nodded and made his way back up the street from whence they had come. 

Sakura then swung her legs over the wall and dropped a few feet to the soft soiled ground below.

…

Sakura had landed in a kind of rainforest with its ancient trees; skyscraper –like structures with vines, stranglers and wide drip tip leaves forming a dense canopy through which shy spots of the day's fading light peeked through.

Sakura loved nature and she longed to explore the rainforests depths. _Now however, was not the time for there were still some pressing matters at hand…Syaoran was still potentially in great, perhaps life threatening danger and needed her._

Macaws squawked and minor birds twittered; their mindless chatter and calls echoed throughout the sanctuary, almost seeming to enhance Sakura's sense of urgency as she ran through the dense foliage, relying once again on the tiniest of sixth senses to find her love.

At last, she heard his voice and she raced toward it.

He was speaking casually, calmly and her heart filled with unspeakable joy to know that he was alright!...Although, he appeared to be speaking to someone, even though she couldn't quite catch what he was saying…

Elated nonetheless, she burst through the shrubbery and into a clearing when at once she heard him say, "I've missed, you too."

Sakura smiled, preparing to meet the embrace of her lover when...with sudden chilling understanding…

She realised it was not _she _whom he had spoken to.

In the centre of the clearing stood by far the largest of all of the ancient rainforest trees, so wide that fifty grown men could have linked arms around its colossal trunk.

Alas, Sakura was not looking at the tree, rather at the two people standing beneath it.

One was a pretty girl with long black hair tied into odangos. The other was Syaoran.

Presently, the girl with the odangos had her arms wrapped tenderly around Syaoran's neck and her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss.

Sakura stood encapsulated in this surreal moment as though it were frozen in time. Numbly, she waited until time restored itself, for the exact moment that her perfect world fell apart and the shattered pieces came crashing down around her ears.

At precisely the same moment, Syaoran pulled away from the mystery girl's embrace and discovered Sakura's presence.

A hand came slowly to his lips. "Oh my god…" he breathed, "Sakura…"

The girl with the odangos turned to look at Sakura; her ruby red eyes shining with an expression of mild curiosity.

Sakura turned on heel and pushed her way back through the foliage beyond the clearing. She felt slightly disembodied, as though she were a spectator watching her own life unfold before her very eyes like a soap opera. 

Watching herself watch Syaoran kiss that other girl.

When Sakura heard his voice calling for her, calling her name, she broke into a run.

She ran and ran and ran, unsure and uncaring of where she was running to and of the many roots and vines that tore at her skin and made her stumble and made her bleed. She just knew she had to run. Far away from him.

Finally, blinded by her own tears, Sakura tripped over a rock and fell face first into the dirt. There, on the forest floor, beneath the canopy of drip tip leaves, she lay decidedly still.

Wanting to die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM: *sigh*…poor Sakura…to think, all of her efforts to find Syaoran, her love, have come to nothing…or have they?

What _was Sakura's dream trying to tell her…what dangers await Syaoran?_

Who _is the ruby red eyed girl that threatens to tear them apart?? _(If you haven't figured it out by now we need to sit you down and have a serious chat *_*)__

The first of many revelations unfold in the coming chapter. But of course, you need to REVIEW…


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura… do da do da oh do da dayyyy…..

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:  

**Talker** and **tk: Of course it's an S+S ficcie! Are you kidding me?! I wouldn't have it any other way! ^_^  Besides, what's a great relationship without some great complications? lol XD**

**LiL DuDeTtE:** Dude! Whatd'ya mean I'm "so freaking mean"?? I didn't know the ff. bot didn't send you my update! I swear it wasn't my fault!! *cries loudly* I was like, "*sniff* Lil Dudette doesn't love me any more, she didn't send me a review!" lol! Should I email you whenever I update?? 

**S.I.M5:** Are you an Andromeda nut? Lol (I used to dig Kevin Sorbo when he was on Hercules! Heheh)

Thanks for all your suggestions, they're all wicked cool- especially the one about God's crown jewels and Sakura's tears. I had something different in mind though…maybe I'll save your ideas for a different fic?

**Sharai:** Woah. Are you serious?! Happy Birthday!! lol

**Hououza:** Dang, I'm so jealous! ^_^ I live in Australia and they only _just_ released the first CCS movie. Do you know where I can get that English version of the second one online? I really REALLY want it!!

**dagger:** Ruby red- eyed girl's identity unveiled…in this very chapter! *dun dun dun!*

**Julia and Tania:** How very astute and intuitive of you- as _always_, might I add! ^_^

Indeed, there _is_ some significance to the dream that has darn all to do about falling off cliffs and the like! This will of course become clear very shortly.

I too love the Syaoran and Meiling pairing (obviously not _quite like the way I love the Syaoran and Sakura…*happy sigh*) but it always seems that Meiling is the one chasing after Syaoran in stories. She often comes across as being so…ugh, "needy". I decided to turn this on its head. Enjoy :)_

**Everyone:** As always, I extend my gratitude to all the readers and most importantly, my _reviewers. To be given feedback on my progress through this story, both the positive components and faults, will ensure that everyone enjoys 'Wolf of the Snow' as much as I enjoy writing it!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9:

_One hour before present…_

Darkness seeped into the edges of his mind, threatening to spill into his consciousness as he gulped the air like a fish out of water.

And yet the vines wrapped tighter still, squeezing every oxygen molecule slowly from Syaoran's burning lungs. Now he knew why they were called 'stranglers'.

"KID!!" Kero yelled. The diminutive winged beast flew towards his human charge in an attempt to free him but one mighty thrust from another animated vine slapped him backwards into the air.

"Stay…back…K-Ker…" Syaoran wheezed. He clawed at the unyielding thick branch curled around his throat and struggled in vain to wrench himself loose. It seemed the more he resisted, the tighter it wound itself around him, crushing his wind pipe and his ribs and his wits.

Perched high in the branches of an ancient rainforest tree, almost camouflaged amongst the wide drip tip leaves, was a woman; elegant and beautiful …though hardly one of any ordinary appearance. 

Long dark green tresses fell to her sides, framing a serene face whose pigmentation had an unmistakably pale green pallor. Her entire body was adorned…no, _constructed_ with vines and leaves that fluttered and writhed with a life of their own.

Banished by man and their machines as her brothers were slowly uprooted and their mighty trunks salvaged for firewood, she fled to the last remaining rainforest in the province, though ironically, one that was situated in the middle of a human city.

Nonetheless, the Guardian of the Jewel of the Land made her home in the _Aurana City Botanical Sanctuary_, her name was Wood. 

Again, Kero tried flying up toward Syaoran who was now almost entirely cocooned in vines and nearing asphyxiation. Again, Wood, though her expression was subdued, flicked her wrist in one motion and sent another branch crashing down on the tiny guardian beast.

Kero tumbled to the ground, winded and dizzy. 

"Dammit! I hate being weak!" he spat. He shook his head to regain his senses and glared up at Wood.

The wide orange flower, like something of the hibiscus family, glimmered beside her ear…

…alight with the glow of magic. 

The darkness in Syaoran's mind deepened but he willed himself to stay awake. He had to succeed… His every happiness depended on it!

Syaoran wriggled around in his rigid vine bonds until his fingers brushed against the inside of his boot. Now if he could just reach down a little further…just a little bit…

Not without effort, Syaoran's fingers closed around the hilt of his blade and he craned his neck as he adjusted its position. It was a pity that the blade itself was made of pewter and was a dull even grey, but with a little luck the smooth silver of the hilt could catch just enough of the sunlight to start a small fire…

Syaoran had his late mother to thank for this little trick. Yelan Li was a wise and beautiful woman, and it was she who had taught him the most about life and survival in the most desperate of situations.

Several minutes passed as the vines continued to close around Syaoran's body. A couple of times, purely out of lack of concentration as his mind screamed for oxygen, Syaoran had almost dropped the knife and had to readjust its position. Perhaps there was too little sunlight, or perhaps the hilt just wasn't reflecting that well…

Quite unexpectedly, a tiny quiver of grey smoke began to rise from the blackened, concentrated spot of light on the creeper binding Syaoran's ankles.

A golden spark, a flicker of white and the first tongues of flame ignited upon Wood's branches.

The effect was immediate. As though pained, Wood unfurled her vines from around Syaoran's body and he fell sharply toward the ground. He grabbed onto a stray strangler on the way down and dangled this way for a few seconds.

Fire spread across Wood's body, the hot yellow flames licking and engulfing at her leaves as they slowly cindered. She flayed her arms somewhat desperately and then shielded her pretty face. Syaoran took advantage of this distraction and leaped onto Wood's back, tackling her from behind.

Before the Guardian knew what hit her, Syaoran's hand closed around the glowing orange hibiscus behind her ear and she herself found that her body was shrinking, curling, sinking toward the ground.

Roots, leaves, torso and finally head of the elegant Guardian disappeared slowly into the soft brown earth from whence she came until all that remained was a tiny stalk with a single shiny, dark green leaf; a new sapling.

Kero fluttered over to where Syaoran stood clutching the flower and looked down at the sapling.

"She'll be alright," Kero assured, "Once the powers of all of the Guardians are restored she'll grow to her true form again."

Syaoran nodded and peered at the glowing delicate flower in the palm of his hand. Just like the other mysterious objects before it, the glimmering bulb materialized into a round smooth jade green stone; the Jewel of the Land.

The fifth of the seven Jewels had been claimed. Syaoran sighed with relief and pocketed the stone.

 He suddenly smiled as a thought occurred to him. It was only a matter of time before he could finally be with Sakura, his beautiful, precious Sakura! What would they do? Perhaps they would marry, and then they could buy a property somewhere in the country… like a fruit orchard, he'd always wanted a fruit orchard…of course, it would have to be near Jas'mynn, Sakura would want to be close to her family…and then again, he would have to ask her father's permission to marry her…and the _brother didn't especially like him…eh, who _cares_!? He was going to be with Sakura!!..._

Just then, a most unanticipated sound interrupted his thoughts, breaking the tranquil quiet of the sanctuary…

…The sound of someone clapping.

Syaoran and Kero spun around in alarm, wondering just how much their uninvited guest had witnessed.

A slender figure emerged from the shadow of a wide tree; an attractive young girl who looked to be about Syaoran's age. She wore a dark red Chinese dress and her silky black hair was tied into long odangos that fell softly to her hips.

Syaoran's eyes widened and her pretty lips curled into a coy smile. Her ruby red eyes flashed wickedly.

"What's the matter, Syaoran? You look like you've seen a ghost." She purred.

"One would think so, Meiling… but you and I both know that would be impossible for you." Syaoran growled. His eyes narrowed.

"…Or _you_, for that matter." Meiling added. She licked her lips and grinned as Syaoran's scowl deepened. "Oh come now, Syaoran, what's with the glaring? Is that any way to greet an old girlfriend?"

"You _manipulative_ little…" Syaoran took a threatening step toward her but stopped sharply as Meiling's eyes transformed. It was only a brief flicker, so brief that Kero never would have caught it; a flash of gold moving across the ruby red of her eyes. 

For a second, they almost looked…reptilian.

For once, Meiling actually looked sincere, even…sorrowful. She reached out and gently placed a hand on Syaoran's face. He flinched and with a look of hurt, she withdrew it.

"I…I know the sacrifice you made for me…what you _make for me, with the Seven Jewels…and I know that it hurt you, crushed you…when I told you we could never be together..."_

Syaoran's expression softened and he frowned gently. He looked away from Meiling's now tender gaze and whispered, "The sacrifice is not for _you_…not anymore."

Meiling looked down at the ground and nodded sadly. "I let you down, Syaoran…but I always cared for you… don't you care about me?"

Syaoran turned his head and gazed at Meiling with an unreadable expression. After a moment he nodded numbly. It was true, he would probably always care about Meiling…even if his heart was with another now…

Meiling returned Syaoran's gaze with a weak smile and placed her arms around his neck. Again, she felt his body tense but smiled even more broadly when she felt him relax and his arms encircled her in embrace.

"I've really missed you…_Xiao Lang_," she breathed his name of the days of old, as though it reminded her of some nostalgic memory, of the past that they once shared.

Syaoran smiled at this. It really _had been a long time…_

"I've missed you too." He replied.

At that moment, something quite unexpected happened, so sudden that it barely had time to register in Syaoran's mind. Meiling drew her head from Syaoran's shoulder and pressed her lips against his in a deep, tender kiss. Without really realizing what he was doing, Syaoran's eyes had fluttered closed and he began to kiss her back, almost in automation as though a long dormant memory of the past had awoken in his mind.

Something else in Syaoran's mind had also awoken; a tiny voice…

_This is wrong…this is so, so wrong…_

It was wrong. And his _soul_ knew it…

Syaoran pulled abruptly from Meiling's arms and turned his face away. 

At precisely the same moment, he saw her.

It was as though Syaoran's thoughts had materialized before him, though he knew she was not an illusion.

Sakura stood at the edge of the clearing, her small hands clutching the front of her dress, her pretty turquoise eyes wide and bewildered, and her bottom lip trembling slightly.

A hand came slowly to Syaoran's lips. "Oh my god…" he breathed, "Sakura…"

As suddenly as she had appeared, Sakura turned on heel and fled into the bushes.

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran shouted. Both hands flew to his head in frustration and panic. _No. This couldn't be happening…he loved __Sakura, he had just found her! And now…there was nothing left to be done…he had to go after her!_

Syaoran ran out of the clearing and pushed through the curtain of shrubbery through which Sakura had disappeared. He could hear both Meiling and Kero calling after him.

…

Syaoran followed Sakura's tracks on the soft earth as he ran and when the tracks disappeared he used his wolfish senses to guide him. Sakura had a distinctive scent; one only apparent to the most sensitive of animal noses. She smelt like cherry blossoms after the rain…

At last he found her, curled up as though asleep on the forest floor beneath a tree, her face tear- stained and smeared with dirt. His heart cried out at the sight of her.

"Sakura…"his voice was broken with emotion.

When she did not move an inch, Syaoran moved slowly toward her. How he longed to just pick her up in his arms and kiss away her tears…

He reached out and gently touched her arm.

As though electrified, she leaped upright and stared at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"Don't…touch …me." she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sakura…" Syaoran reached out to cup her face in his hand but she slapped it sharply away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She screamed shrilly, glaring up at him as new tears spilled from her swollen eyes. "You have no right!!"

"_Listen to me, Sakura, it's not what you think…" pleaded Syaoran, as tears threatened at the corner of his own eyes._

"You kissed…her." Sakura's voice was accusing, bitter…and hurt.

"It didn't mean anything! I- I love _you_!"

Sakura's bottom lip trembled again and her expression changed slightly, to one of surprise. Syaoran had never said that before…

She tried to harden her expression once more but the resentment was failing in her voice.

"N-No, you kissed that…that girl, w- who is…you love…h-"

"Her name is Meiling," Syaoran whispered, "It's true that I loved her once…a long time ago…but my heart doesn't belong to her anymore…"

Syaoran gazed down at Sakura with moist amber eyes, "…It belongs to you."

Sakura burst into tears once more as her heart filled with so many different emotions it felt like it was going to explode; resentment, confusion, hurt, love…

She did not fight when Syaoran's arms came protectively around her and she sobbed deeply into his chest front. He stroked her hair tenderly until the tears subsided. He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered to her.

"Please Sakura, will you listen to me? I want to tell you everything."

Sakura gazed up into Syaoran's warm amber eyes, finding the comfort…and the truth beheld there. She nodded silently.

……….

_One hundred years before present…_

The lake shimmered like a wide pale sheet of glass as it reflected the azure, cloudless sky overhead. Quite suddenly, a stone skipped across its tranquil surface, creating creases on the flawless liquid fabric.

Once. Twice. Three times. Until the stone sunk with an audible 'ka- ploonk' in a mass of ripples.

On the shore of the lake, two seventeen year old boys whooped. They had spent the morning fishing by the lake located near their tiny village; basking in the glorious summer sun on a day off from farm work and family chores.

One of the young men had a short crop of shiny black hair beneath a straw cap and his almond brown eyes sparkled with mischief. His name was Lie Na Wong.

Beside him, a slightly thinner young man and Lie Na's best friend threw another stone across the lake. It skipped four times.

His name was Xiao Lang Li.

"So, you're gonna tell her?" Lie Na asked with an air of scepticism. He picked up a long blade of grass and began to slowly crush it, bovine-like with his teeth.

"Yup." Syaoran affirmed, "I'm gonna walk up to her and tell her I love her…and then I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Lie Na snorted back a laugh. "Pfft. Uh, _okay_."

"What?!" Syaoran irritated, punched his best friend hard in the ribs. "I'm serious! I really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

Lie Na looked up at Syaoran with an amused twinkle in his eye. His usually shy friend had succumbed to young love…and it was turning him into a mush pup. How he _loved to rub it in!_

"Okay, Xiao Lang, I believe you." Lie Na pat Syaoran on the back and gave him an encouraging nod. "I wish you the best of luck…have a happy life with your Meiling and have lots of little Xiao Langs!"

Lie Na didn't know what had hit him. He was suddenly slide tackled by his very annoyed lake side companion.

….

Syaoran ran toward the wisteria park, grinning from ear to ear. The park itself was only a small one, though cropped and tidy and maintained somewhat religiously by the shire's local council. 

The sun was setting in the distant sky, awash with crimson and gold as Syaoran waited by the wide koi pond in the centre of the park. A warm breeze drifted through the curtains of peppercorn and wisteria, silhouetted in the approaching veil of nightfall.

 This park was a special place for Syaoran, for it was here that he had met her one dazzling afternoon. He had been sitting by the water's edge, idly enjoying the feel of cool water between his toes…when he spot a girl he had never seen before doing a similar thing on the opposite bank of the pond. Their eyes had met and in an instant he had felt the almost hypnotic pull of her ruby red gaze. On an impulse quite uncharacteristic of himself, he had crossed the bank and shyly asked her name.

Almost everyday for several weeks, Syaoran would wait by the koi pond in the wisteria park for the enchanting moment when she greeted him with her mischievous, elusive smile and their lips would meet. He never understood why she would never wait for him anywhere other than beside the pond and why she would only appear when the park was completely deserted. He would have liked to take her to the movies or to a café or even to some other park but it was as though she didn't want to be seen by other people. He was content however, to keep her a secret (except from his best friend) as long as he could be with her. And tonight, when she agreed to marry him, he would keep her forever.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted Syaoran's thoughts and he spun around happily to face his beloved.

"Xiao Lang." she purred in her usual velvety tones. Syaoran marvelled at the potency of such a voice; it made him melt at the knees.

"Meiling! Thankyou for coming…" Syaoran stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in loving embrace, "I couldn't wait for tomorrow, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, precious one?" she asked softly, placing both feminine hands on the front of his chest.

"I…I love you," Syaoran blurted, "I've loved you ever since I saw you and…I want you to marry me!"

Meiling stared at Syaoran with a bewildered expression before her hands dropped away from him.

"Xiao Lang, that's very sweet but I think that you're too young for such things…"

It was Syaoran's turn to stare. Too young? What did she mean by that? He felt he should be offended…

"I'm seventeen, this Fall I'll be _eighteen_…do you think I haven't got the finances to support you? Because you don't have to worry about that, I've been saving for a long time now and I'll be able to buy a place of our own and once Wei promotes me we'll…"

Meiling, as though irritated, placed a hand firmly over his mouth to silence him.

"Xiao Lang…there's something I need to tell you, no…_show you."_

It was like a waking dream, too surreal to be real, though he knew that what took place before his very eyes was the honest truth. 

Syaoran watched in awe as Meiling's entire body began to glow an incandescent pale yellow and the soft white of her skin became brittle and textured as though it would deteriorate. Shimmering gold scales like that of a lizard's skin covered her slender frame from head to toe so that she was barely recognisable. Even her eyes had changed; they were now an eerie bright gold with slit- like reptilian irises.

"M-Meiling…" Syaoran's croaked with disbelief. "Y-You're a…a…"

"A demon." She completed softly; a forked red tongue flicking out slightly as she spoke.

"I-It…" Syaoran attempted to clear his throat. His trachea appeared to have constricted in the shock of the moment. "It…can't…b-be."

Meiling sighed deeply and shook her head, as though a long anticipated moment had finally come to fruition. She reached out a scaly golden hand and laid it against Syaoran's quivering lip.

"Don't you see, Xiao Lang? We could never be together…I'm an _immortal…"_

As if snapped to attention, Syaoran grabbed Meiling's hand and gazed purposefully into her demonic eyes.

"I don't care. _I love you_." He whispered.

Meiling's expression was pained…perhaps even guilty. "Xiao Lang…you are a mortal, one of these days you will grow old and die and I will still be here, just the way I am…we _can't _be together!"

Before Syaoran could argue, Meiling slinked back into shadows from whence she had mysteriously appeared and vanished from sight. 

Syaoran growled in frustration and stared out at the silent koi pond. The pale full moon was reflected on the water's dark surface; a great white orb on a smooth sheet of obsidian.

'_I'm going to prove you wrong, Meiling' He silently vowed, _'And when I do…we'll be together…"__

Syaoran strode defiantly away from the koi pond.

…

Sakura tried to comprehend everything that Syaoran had told her but quite a lot of this story didn't make any sense. She was not an entirely sceptical person but this account of demons and immortality, not to mention its place in a time almost a century ago!...She couldn't help but feel a great sense of doubt in Syaoran's words. What was there to trust anyway? He had betrayed her trust the moment she had walked into that forest clearing and found him in the arms of another girl…

"I was able to prove her wrong of course, for now I _too_ am immortal," Syaoran was saying, "But I never saw her again…not until today. And by then I had found you, and I realised she wasn't the _one…the one I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life…"_

"Stop it." Sakura spat.

 Syaoran, who had for the past hour been comfortably telling his story, was cut abruptly by her sharp interruption. Her tone stung him and he gazed at her with wide, surprised eyes as she glared at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she hissed. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes once more.

She had sat patiently listening to Syaoran for the past hour, waiting for the exact moment when that torturous spectacle she had witnessed in the clearing would be reasonably explained and her world righted itself. When Syaoran began to tell this ridiculous… _fairy tale_, began to patronise her, all she could feel was fury and an even greater deepening of hurt at his betrayal.

"W- what?...Sakura…?"

"_Why do you tell me that you love me?!" Sakura shouted, her voice trembling, "Is it to laugh at me?! I've fallen head over heels in love with you and within a day, had my heart shredded to pieces! Am I just a _joke_ to you?!"_

Syaoran's breathing became ragged and he almost choked with emotion. She…_she loved him!….but she didn't trust him. It was a strange feeling, to have your heart swell and break at the very same time._

"You don't believe me…" Syaoran murmured, hurt written across his features. 

"After all that's happened…how can you really expect me to?" 

Sakura's expression had softened again and she wiped a tear sliding down her cheek with the grubby sleeve of her shirt. "You should go back to Meiling…she's probably looking for you."

Just as Sakura rose to her feet and slowly turned to leave, Syaoran's hand caught her arm. Before she could protest, he slid both of his hands around her shoulders and drew her swiftly towards him. He kissed her deeply, pouring all of the pain and love in his heart into this one kiss; one final act of desperation to make her stay, make everything alright…

She pulled away, sobbing. "N-no, Syaoran…I…can't do this anymore…I can't…" 

The moon light glowed softly upon her angelic, weeping form. Syaoran had to admit, even in the semi darkness with her swollen puffy eyes and her dirty, tear soaked face…she was beautiful…

Moonlight…

…the _moon…_

Syaoran's face brightened suddenly and he took Sakura's face gently within his hands.

"Sakura Kinomoto…_I love you_. And you deserve to know the truth…all of it."

Sakura watched in silent bewilderment as Syaoran took a step backwards, out of the shade of the wide rainforest tree beneath whose boughs they stood, and into the faint light of the moon.

Immersed in its pale white glory, Syaoran felt his spine tingle, that familiar electrifying spark that flowed from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes; the first spark of invisible wildfire that surged through his bloodstream and burned him from the inside out.

And then it came; that inevitable, blinding pain that tore across his senses as the first of his molecules transformed. Syaoran doubled over, panting for breath as the hot, searing pain licked his eyeballs.

A scream… an _animalistic,_ unearthly howl erupted from the base of Syaoran's throat and he gripped the soft earth beneath his fingers.

Sakura wanted to run to him then, to throw her arms around him and comfort him from this strange, unprecedented attack of pain. She stopped short.

Syaoran's arms were turning unnaturally pale…almost white…and the length of his entire body seemed to be shrinking, growing smaller and whiter by the second. The most horrific part of it all was that his fingers had receded into almost stump- like proportions and that his nails were growing at an alarming rate, becoming longer and sharper…

Syaoran howled again and Sakura whimpered.

Now Syaoran's face was changing, his nose and jaw were lengthening, becoming dog- like. Snow white hairs had even begun to protrude from every pore of his skin and behind his legs a thick, furry tail had mysteriously sprouted.

Sakura had recognised the creature long before the transformation was complete…but the thought that _Syaoran…all this time… _

It terrified her.

The White Wolf emerged from beneath Syaoran's now oversized dark green travelling cloak and gazed serenely at Sakura with mellow, amber eyes.

Syaoran's eyes. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

DM: Did I not promise revelations?! ^_~ heheh.

Now that Sakura has finally discovered Syaoran's mysterious alter identity…how will she respond??  Can she accept a man who keeps transforming into a wolf at night or is their love doomed forever?!!

Find out in the next chapter of 'Wolf of the Snow'….


	11. Chapter 10: Reactions and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:  

**Hououza:**

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!!! I'm gonna get me a copy of the CCS Second Movie!!! 

**Julia and Tania:**

Wow- that was your favorite chapter? ^_^ lol! "good ol' moon" indeed!

**nishikaze:**

Thankyou for being such an astute and observant reader and for taking the time to appreciate all of the detail in this story; I shall certainly take your suggestion into consideration! To tell you the truth, it is often difficult to pick up on any disruptions in the flow of a story when you've been writing it chapter by chapter, and for such a long time. It is very interesting to hear the opinion of one who has read it all the way through at once, as I believe you have. Arigato!

**Sheryl:**

 Hey…you called me an arsehole!! LOL!

**AnonymousT:**

 Hmmm, well, earlier in this story you might remember this riddle:

_Beyond the Gate of Lehn,_

_Shalt dream and power rise,_

_Its sacred threshold if shalt thee pass,_

_The truth in shadow lies…_

_The Key Lies in_

_Seven Precious jewels,_

_Set upon God's noble crown…_

Simply translated, all of the Jewels open a special gateway beyond which a mysterious truth can be found. What truth?? I shall say no more for the time being…^_~

**GodsGirl7:**

I DO keep saying "Or will their love be doomed forever?" a lot, don't I? LOL!!...It's purely for dramatic effect- Of course their love will survive! What kind of a lame ass writer would I be if I ended it badly for them?!! XD

As for the particulars of how Syaoran came to be immortal, we shall learn this soon… I just figured Sakura had enough to deal with in one chapter; her boyfriend turning into a wolf and all! ^-^ 

**Cherryblossom-crystal:**

Nah. I've got a special role for Yue later on in this story. You'll see!

**Syaoran- Lover:**

I like Meiling too- so I shan't make her too hateable or evil! ^_^…she does genuinely seem to care about (even love??) Syaoran so she really can't be all that bad! Hmm…I've left you with a lot of questions haven't I? LOL! Don't worry, they shall all be resolved in due time. As for how he learned about the prophesy, all I have endeavoured to mention is that he bought a tiny black book with all the clues about the ancient runes from a  traveller in the Shadow District. Syaoran's best friend is trivial really, not too significant in this story. He doesn't actually know _what Meiling is, but he knows that she is a girl that Syaoran had fallen in love with. I imagine he would have grown up and aged naturally in all the time that Syaoran was an immortal. Does that answer your question?_

**Everyone:**

We've hit 200 reviews!!! YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Thankyou beautiful people!!!

*ahem*

 With apologies for being so "mean" and leaving a massive cliff hanger in the previous chapter _(HAHA Are you kidding me?! I love doing that!*evil laugh*) I present to you…a new chapter. _

See ya at the bottom~

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10:

"N-No…" Sakura whispered; her turquoise green eyes wide with bewilderment.

She slowly shook her head, denying all that she saw before her as though it were merely a strange, feverish dream from which she hoped to wake.

Her lover…

…And the White Wolf…

…were_ one and the same._

It didn't make any sense.

Syaoran Wolf gazed quietly back at her, his glorious snow white fur shimmering with a kind of godly incandescence in the pale light of the moon. 

He padded a few steps forward, moving closer toward Sakura. He stopped in his tracks when she inhaled sharply and took a step backward.

Syaoran's heart clenched as he recognised the expression written across her features.

It was the very one his own family had worn when he had first transformed before them so many years ago…

The look of pure _fear_.

_'Sakura…'_ Syaoran's mind whispered.

He tried to approach her once more but it seemed the closer he came, the more frightened she grew and she took another step backward, her eyes wide and her hands trembling.

_'Sakura…it's me…I won't hurt you!'_ Syaoran pleaded. 

How he longed to speak to her, to have his human voice…how he longed for her to be able to read his thoughts! That way, she'd have nothing to fear.

_'God, Sakura, I love you…I would never hurt you."_

A torrent of incoherent thoughts and confused emotions threatened to explode through the flood gate of Sakura's mind; shattering her ordered, sensible world into fragments of splintered debris. For one panicked moment, she feared she might drown.

So she ran.

This time, Syaoran did not follow her. He watched forlornly as she disappeared through the trees, somewhere in the soft din of that moonlit forest and felt, for the second time in his life, the feeling of rejection...

The feeling of his own heart breaking.

Syaoran had shown Sakura the truth, and she in turn had made her choice. A sinister voice, somewhere within the depths of his mind mocked him,

_Who can blame her?...who could love what you are?_

It was true. What _was_ there to love? He was a monster. A freak.

And it was clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him.

He lowered his regal, wolfish head and mournfully closed his eyes.

Just as a single crystalline tear rolled down his furry white cheek, he gave a surprised yelp. Excruciating pain tore across his senses; a sudden searing force that hammered down at his skull through the temples, blinding him completely. Syaoran Wolf fell to the ground and began to convulse uncontrollably, violently. He howled in pain as his thoughts became white washed, his vision a blur as his small furry body twisted and thrashed on the earthen floor, consumed in the blistering surges of electricity that blasted through his body, like fire spreading rapidly through his very veins.

_'W-What's…happening…to…me?'_  

Syaoran's mind could barely form coherent thoughts for all the giddiness with which he was overcome. One thing was certain, even the pain of transforming couldn't compare to this…this was _serious_…this was…

Darkness poured across Syaoran's vision and he found himself sinking toward the bottom of it….

The sharp pain had vanished, replaced with a soft, dull aching…but even that seemed to be fading…

As he slid sluggishly deeper into that fathomless darkness, Syaoran wondered whether this was what it felt like to die. Was it true that you had to follow the light on the other side of the darkness to get to heaven? 

Heaven would certainly be the better alternative …to a life without Sakura.

…

For the second time that day, Sakura found herself running; weaving in and out of the tall rainforest trees that loomed above her; spindly black giants silhouetted in the eerie glow of the moon.

The _moon…_

With a shudder, she remembered that several surreal moments ago, the moonlight had done something to Syaoran's body…he had transformed into a wolf…

_But not just any wolf…_ A voice in her mind whispered softly… _the White Wolf…_

Her special creature…the elusive, beautiful white wolf whose amber eyes shone like fire in the gloom, that gentle, majestic creature that had saved her life and Tomoyo's one cold evening…the very creature with whom she had never any reason to fear.

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

She had never realised until now just how similar Syaoran and the White Wolf were. The Syaoran she had first met in the Dark Forest was after all; serious, solitary and brave. Later, as she grew to love him, she would learn that he was loyal, dependable and gentle as well. She had never any reason to fear when he was with her. He was her protector, her lover…her _soul mate._

"_Oh no…" Sakura whispered, "…what have I done?"_

 A fleeting vision of Syaoran Wolf's soft amber eyes played across her memory; the expression of hurt and disappointment in them, only moments before she ran away…

Her heart gave a painful lurch. "Oh Syaoran…please forgive me!"

In an instant, Sakura spun around and began to run back in the direction she had come; praying silently that Syaoran was still there…

If he was not, there was a very real chance she would never see him again.

"Syaoran! I'm so sorry!!" Sakura shouted as she drew into familiar surroundings, the cluster of trees beneath which she and her love had been standing just minutes before.

"Syaoran?"

She couldn't see him for all the darkness that had fallen as a cloud passed across the moon. She suddenly panicked. Perhaps he'd already left?

"Syaoran!!" she called, the tears of frustration and guilt already gathering beneath her lashes. He must really hate her now…

Sakura took a step forward and nearly tripped over an object lying in her path. It felt warm and soft against her boot. Her heart stopped.

Syaoran Wolf was sprawled on the forest floor, his soft fur dishevelled and his eyes closed. He lay deathly still.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura cried. She knelt down, gathered his small furry head in her lap and tenderly stroked his cheek. What had happened to him? Was he hurt? ...Had _she caused this?_

"Wake up! Syaoran…"

Sakura gently shook his shoulders but when he did not stir, cold dread flooded her veins…

_No…he couldn't be…he wouldn't..!_

Warm tears fell freely from Sakura's eyes as she lay her cheek against his, cradling his limp body in her arms. The racking sobs consumed her body and she began to rock back and forth on her knees, grief threatening on the verge of hysteria. She couldn't understand this…Why had she run away? Why had she been so blinded by her stupid fear and abandoned him?!...She could have told him…before it was too late…

"I _love you, Syaoran." She whimpered, clutching his body against her own._

It was then that a soft voice spoke and Sakura spun around in alarm. 

"It's alright. He's still alive." 

Sakura watched as a young girl with long black odangos and glassy red eyes stepped forward from the deep shadow of a tree. She recognised her as the girl she had seen with Syaoran, earlier in the clearing.

"M- Meiling?!" She cried, drawing a breath.

Meiling nodded solemnly and knelt down beside Sakura. She placed a hand just above Syaoran Wolf's small white torso and closed her eyes. It was with some amazement that Sakura watched Meiling's hand glow; pale and luminescent yellow, as though alight with the very pulse of magic.

She withdrew her hand and opened her eyes.

"It's as I thought." She murmured, "He lives…but he will need a place to recover."

"What should I do?" Sakura whispered, I can't take him into the hospital in Aurana, 

no one will understand!"

It seemed that all of Sakura's confusion and resentment toward Meiling and been forgotten in the moment. All she could really think about was Syaoran and how she was going to help him.

Meiling thought for a moment.  "Is there someone you can trust?" She asked Sakura, "By daybreak, Syaoran will transform into a human again and we can't have anyone freak out over this."

Sakura immediately thought of the one person with whom she could confide in anything, the one person whom she had known since infancy and who had never abandoned her through thick and thin. 

"There _is someone…" Sakura began, "But she lives in my home town, Jas'mynn- It'll take too long to get there and with Syaoran in this condition…"_

"It's alright." Meiling interrupted. "It can be done."

Sakura stared at Meiling, stunned into silence as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's back. 

"Hold tightly to him." Meiling warned with a brief glance at the unconscious wolf in Sakura's arms. "This'll only take a second."

Sakura was about to open her mouth in protest when an invisible, gut- wrenching force shook her to her core. She tightened her grip on Syaoran Wolf and watched in awe as their surroundings became a blur. The air rushed violently around them, awash with a whirl of bright colours and incoherent sounds flying past their ears. Meiling had her eyes closed as though in a state of meditation and Sakura remembered Syaoran mentioning something about her being a demon…an _immortal like Syaoran._

Sakura had barely the time to think more about the matter before the earth stopped spinning and their surroundings came into focus once more. 

Wait…the _surroundings…_

She stared in wonder at the quaint town just feet away from where they stood. The tiny cottages with thatched rooves covered with snow, the chimneys billowing wafts of curling smoke from glowing fireplaces, the silent chapel, the cider trees…

"H- How…this is _Jas'mynn_!" Sakura cried in astonishment, gathering Syaoran up into her arms as she stood.

Meiling smirked slightly. "Teleportation. One of the many perks of being me."

She then turned on heel and began to walk away in the direction of the Dark Forest.

"W-Wait! Meiling- where are you going?!" Sakura called.

"Uh…I generally don't like to be around people. You just do what you need to do with Syaoran and I'll see you later!" Meiling called over her shoulder. 

Within moments she had climbed the trunk of a wide tree at the edge of the forest and disappeared among its boughs.

Sakura glanced down at the sleeping Syaoran Wolf in her arms and without another moment to lose, headed into the town at a jog toward Tomoyo's house.

…

Tomoyo was having a wonderful dream. It was about her very pretty best friend Sakura Kinomoto, who was dancing on a spot lit, cherry blossom filled stage wearing a really awesome costume…it was pink with lots of frills and bows and stuff. ^_^

Tomoyo loved making Sakura new clothes- she was just so _kawaii! _

Tomoyo vowed to remember what this very frilly, pink, ribbony costume looked like so that when she woke up from this oh- so -pleasant dream she could make it for real. And then she'd take a photo of Sakura wearing it! …or maybe she could make a music video and call it the "_Sakura is so Kawaii Music Video_"!...That was such a great idea!!...

At that moment, a very loud noise interrupted Tomoyo's dreaming and she sat up irritably in bed. As she was still half asleep, it took her a couple of seconds for her to realise that the noise was actually someone knocking (pounding erratically, is a better term for it) on the front door.

Tomoyo slid out of bed, still rubbing sleep from her eyes and shuffled out of her room in a daze. She reached for the woollen blanket draped over the living room couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. _What time was it?_ It was true that she and her mother liked to sleep early but that was only because they both had to get up so early in the morning for work. And what kind of person went visiting at this time of night anyway?

When Tomoyo unlocked the front door and pushed it open, she nearly fell over in shock.

Sakura stood on the doorstep, shivering in the cold and holding a kind of white sleeping animal draped across her arms. 

"Sakura?! What's wrong?...and what's th-"

"Tomoyo, I'll explain everything in a minute! Right now I need your help!" Sakura cried, the words tumbling out in a rush.

 Tomoyo stared at Sakura with a look of concern. Her clothes were muddy and torn in places, her face smudged with dirt and it even looked like she'd been crying. If there was one thing Tomoyo hated, it was seeing a best friend in distress!

Tomoyo nodded and cupped Sakura's face firmly within her hands. "Of course! Tell me what I can do!"

…

For what must have been the twentieth time in the past hour, Sakura drew the blanket up around Syaoran Wolf's sleeping form, restless and concerned in her silent vigil. Syaoran Wolf was lying on a makeshift bed of straw in one of the old stable stalls situated behind the Daidouji house, his small white body quivering slightly in the pale orange glow of a single oil lamp that Tomoyo had placed on the floor.

Sakura sighed and kissed Syaoran Wolf gently between the ears. Her body ached with exhaustion, demanding the sleep that she would not permit. When Tomoyo walked into the stable at that moment and handed her a steaming mug of cocoa, Sakura accepted it with a grateful, weary smile.

And grateful she was. That evening, Sakura had cried and poured her heart out to Tomoyo with all of the pain and hurt and shock that had come of the day's events; her traumatic experience with The Informant in the Shadow District, finding Syaoran together with Meiling in the rainforest sanctuary, Syaoran's strange story of immortality and finally, his transformation into the White Wolf. She had half expected Tomoyo to laugh at the utter ridiculousness of it all, but as usual, her best friend merely gathered her into her arms and smiled unjudging, with the optimism that Sakura needed.

"Everything will be alright", Tomoyo had whispered. And for the moment, it filled Sakura's heart with ease.

…

Sakura watched the shadows fade, their forms stretching slowly across the stable walls as the light changed; the moonlight waning, surrendering to the expanding dawn skies.

All through the night, she had stayed by Syaoran's side, watching the steady rise and fall of his small furry chest. Now, as the first tranquil rays of the sun filtered through the sole window of the stall, Sakura waited in anticipation.

Sunlight would see to a gentler transformation to that of the moon; its warm glowing rays illuminating his soft white fur with an unearthly brilliance, so bright that Sakura had to quickly shield her eyes. 

She watched in awe as Syaoran's wolfish form began to elongate beneath his blanket; his jaw shortening, his claws and white hairs receding. His pointed, furry ears had retreated to the sides of his head once more and were starting to resemble their usual shape while his paws had lengthened into hands and feet with all fingers and toes slender and intact. Before too long it seemed, Syaoran's handsome, human form had materialised before her and Sakura smiled in adoration. Syaoran's usually furrowed brow was relaxed beneath a familiar mop of chocolate brown hair and his soft lips were slightly parted. She reached out and gently stroked his face.

At her touch, Syaoran stirred awake and his gorgeous amber eyes fluttered open. He smiled benignly as his eyes fell upon Sakura but as he remembered her reaction of the previous night, his lips curved into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was hurt and laced with an indifference she knew she deserved.

All at once, the sound of his voice broke something within her and she knew she would not be able to control her emotions. Sakura rushed forward, threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and sobbed deeply into his chest front.

"Syaoran... I- I'm so sorry…I- I'm such an idiot…. you must hate me…"

"You _are an idiot."_

Syaoran's voice was harsh and she winced at the sound of it.

Sakura drew her face away from his chest and bowed her head in shame. She did not dare to look at his face; she did not think she could bear to see the resentment and betrayal beheld there…

Suddenly, Syaoran's hands came gently around Sakura's face and tilted it slowly to meet his. She drew a surprised breath when she met his gentle gaze, his warm expression… devoid of any anger whatsoever.

"As I was saying, you _are_ an idiot…for thinking I could ever hate you." His lips curved into a warm smile. "I really do love you, and I'm afraid that's all there is to it."

Sakura blinked a couple of times and Syaoran had to laugh at the comical expression of pure bafflement on her cute face. As if to expel any doubt within her mind, Syaoran leant forward and placed a chaste, tender kiss on her lips and grinned. Overwhelmed with joy, Sakura giggled and embraced him tightly once more. Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I don't care what the circumstances; wolf, immortal or not…" she whispered, tucking her head beneath his chin. "As long as I can stay by your side forever, none of that matters."

Syaoran smiled contentedly into her hair, his heart swelling with so much joy to hear these words that he thought it might explode. He wondered whether Sakura knew just how deeply they moved him…

At that moment, Sakura pulled away from beneath Syaoran's chin and placed her lips gently against his own. Syaoran's eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself melt at her touch. Ever so slowly, he moved his lips against hers, kissing her deeply with all of the love and longing in his heart. When she felt him gently tugging at her bottom lip, her mouth obligingly parted, allowing him entrance.

And for what must have been several minutes, or perhaps poetically speaking; "blissful eternity" for our two young lovers ^_~, each explored the soft contours and surfaces of the others lips, savouring the taste of each other. Just as one of Syaoran's hands moved to the small of Sakura's back, just beneath the bottom of her shirt, their somewhat steamy interplay was interrupted…as Tomoyo walked into the stable holding a tray of food. (aww… The limitations of a PG13 ^_^)

Tomoyo gave a surprised shriek and shielded her eyes, almost dropping a bowl of porridge as she did so.

"Argh!! I'm so sorry! I came to bring you guys breakfast but I can see you're busy! I'll just go now!"

 Blushing furiously, Tomoyo dashed out of the stable at lightning speed, bringing the tray of food with her.

It took a couple of seconds for Sakura and Syaoran to work out what Tomoyo had meant by "busy" before they themselves turned beet red. They realised with embarrassment that they must have looked in a somewhat compromising position; Syaoran nude (well, when he was a wolf he wasn't wearing any clothes), Sakura sitting on his lap with her arms around him, both of them kissing madly…this would be difficult to explain to Tomoyo!

Sakura, still blushing, glanced up at Syaoran and laughed. "I think maybe we should get you some clothes."

"I think _that would be a good idea." Syaoran agreed._

…

Sakura towelled herself off, grateful for the hot soapy bath that Tomoyo had run for her that morning. After she'd put on some dry, clean clothes, Sakura emerged from the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen where she found Tomoyo and Syaoran (fully clothed in a shirt and trousers that Tomoyo had taken from her Dad's room) sitting around the table having breakfast.

"Where's your mother, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, as she took a seat at the table and reached for a slice of toast.

"She had to go into the store for an early staff meeting so she just missed us. It's rather a good thing…I'd have had trouble explaining all of this to her!" Tomoyo giggled as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji was the successful owner of a very large toy store in Wilhouma City on the other side of the mountain and was nearly always away from home. Her husband, Tomoyo's father had passed away a few months before Tomoyo was born.

Sakura nodded and started to spread marmalade on her toast. Just as she had taken her first bite, the thunderous clamour of breaking glass caused her to choke back in surprise.

A kind of small yellow bird seemed to have smashed through the glass of one of the kitchen windows and landed with an audible splash in Syaoran's bowl of porridge. Everyone stared at it, horrified.

Syaoran reached quickly into the white slush of his porridge with his fingers and scooped the little creature into his hand. He nearly fell off his chair in shock.

"KERO!! What the hell…?!!" He shouted.

"Yo Kid…whattup?..heheh…" Kero muttered with a drunken grin. He looked rather dizzy.

Another voice interrupted at that moment, causing all of them to turn their heads. Meiling's face appeared through the large hole in the broken kitchen window, her ruby red eyes narrowed with irritation at the guardian beast.

"Geez! Sorry 'bout that. I tried to stop him but he went all loopy." Meiling muttered.

"Oi! Who ya callin' _loopy_, brat!" Kero spat, utterly indignant. "I was trying to get to my human- who _ran off without telling me where he was going! And when he supposedly passed out, you _teleported_ him to another town and it took me all night to find him again! Something very bad could have happened!!!"_

Syaoran was rather touched by this display of concern from the guardian beast but he still felt bad about Tomoyo's broken window.

"So…you flew _through_ the window?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Ehh…sorry 'bout that." Kero said, scratching his head uncomfortably. " But I got _desperate! I thought maybe you were kidnapped and being held hostage by these two girls." _

He pointed at Tomoyo and Sakura who both sweat dropped. Neither of them had any idea what was going on.

Tomoyo smiled nervously. She rose from the table, walked over to the kitchen pantry and pulled out another loaf of bread. "Guess we've got more company for breakfast!"

…

Five Jewels glimmered on the Daidouji kitchen table; 

one _pale white, one a __golden yellow, one _jade green_, one _azure blue_ and one a bright __ruby red._

As everyone gathered around the table, they listened quietly as Syaoran named each in turn:

The Jewel of the _Moon_, The Jewel of the _Sky, The Jewel of the __Land, The Jewel of the __Water and The Jewel of the __Sun._

Syaoran recalled in full, every one of the guardians and the obstacles he had had to face in order to obtain each Jewel. Kero was especially interested in The Jewels of the Moon and the Sky as he had witnessed neither one of those captures.

"Well, this one," Syaoran explained, holding up the golden yellow Jewel of the Sky, " Was taken from the bird spirit 'Fly' at the Cradle. The Jewel was disguised as one of Fly's majestic feathers".

Sakura nodded. The "Cradle" was the second highest peak atop of Mt. Jhuls and was frequented by mountaineers in the summertime.

"And this one?" Tomoyo asked, running a finger across the icy smooth surface of the shimmering white Moon Jewel.

Syaoran paused for a quiet moment, as if reflecting upon a special moment in the distant past. He took the Jewel carefully from Tomoyo's hand.

"This one came from me." He said softly.

Everyone drew a surprised breath and Meiling stood abruptly from her seat. 

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded solemnly. He glanced at Sakura and smiled slightly when she placed her small warm hand into his.

"On my first night as an immortal, when I discovered that I had turned into a wolf, I looked despairingly up at the sky. I cursed the moon for the magic that had betrayed me and stripped me of my humanity." Syaoran explained. Again he glanced at Sakura and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He continued his story.

"On the same night, I wept out of pity for myself, pity for my foolishness for unwittingly losing my humanity and pity for the lack of hope in my life. Perhaps the universe felt sorry for me…for the last tear that I wept, dropped to the ground and materialised…into _this _Jewel."

Kero's small black eyes widened with astonishment. "Y- You mean _you're the guardian of the Jewel of the Moon?!"_

Syaoran nodded slowly. "It would appear so. At first I didn't know what this stone _was, but during my quest to find a cure for myself  I discovered that this Jewel was one of seven, and that combined, they opened the gates of a magical sub-dimension; the Gates of Lehn…If I can open this gate, I shall meet the one who resides there… _Eriol,_ the most powerful sorcerer in the universe; the one who not only made me immortal but will see to the end of this curse."_

Sakura touched her forehead, feeling faint and overwhelmed with all that Syaoran had told them. Syaoran noticed this and drew his arms protectively around her.

"But I don't understand…" Sakura whimpered, "Why did Syaoran feel so much pain last night? Why did he fall unconscious....?"

Everyone fell into silent thought. 

It was Meiling who finally spoke and everyone turned to look at her.

"It's because he's running out of time." She murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened as the memory of a certain dream, envisioned the night before last, flashed briefly across her thoughts. That cold sense of dread, that feeling of helplessness she had felt when she had watched him…falling to his death. She remembered having risen with a start, her heart pounding and her clothes soaked in sweat. At the time she _had_ sensed he was in danger…that he might be _running out of time…_

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked sharply.

Meiling shrugged indifferently, though she could not hide the expression of concern from her face.

"It's just a feeling I have. I've been dealing with magic for a long time now and I usually have a pretty good knack at guessing its patterns." Meiling explained. "If I were you, I'd hurry up and find the last two Jewels before the next seven or so moon cycles are over."

"What will happen if Syaoran doesn't find them before then?" Tomoyo asked timidly. 

Up until now she had remained perfectly silent. At this very moment, her balled knuckles had turned white.

Meiling glanced mournfully at Syaoran before looking quickly down at the table. Her ruby red eyes and the emotion within them were hidden beneath her dark fringe. When she spoke again, her voice was barely above a whisper. Needless to say, her every syllable was heard.

"Then there's a chance that Syaoran will remain a wolf…

…forever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM: Damn! That chapter took some effort! Absolute buggeration!! XD

I hope that answered at least some of your many, MANY questions, and hopefully, from now on I will only have answers for you…unless I think of some other twisted way to complicate this story even further!! Gah!!!

SUBMIT REVIEW and tell me what y'all thought!


	12. Chapter 11: A Trick of the Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:  

**Skyout:**

 Thank you for the reviews- And might I say, I am _honored _by your presence.

**Julia and Tania:**

It always makes me happy to hear you compliment my descriptive language- thank you! Sakura and Syaoran's *ahem* "intimate" scene was a lot of fun to write, as are any scenes with Kero-the-loyal-glutton. His voice is so distinctive in my mind that he is one of the easiest characters to write dialogue for ^_^

**Little wolf LOVER: **

Thank you for taking the time to submit all those great reviews- I'm sure it did a lot for my review status :)

**angel of light and darkness:**

 Hmm… I have a feeling that most people won't want me to change this into an R-rated story, though I shall try to make this as sexy as it can be within the PG13 confines. Hope that's okay with you. Keep an eye out for my new (or rather, resubmitted) CCS lemon called "Reflections of the Night" - that one is an R-rated that I'm working on that I think you might like.

**Kelandry:**

 I'm not really sure what you meant by "What about Sakura's family?"…do you mean, aren't they wondering where Sakura has run off to? Or do you mean, what will happen to them if Sakura ends up marrying our cute little wolf man? Let me know and then I'll be able to answer your question.^_^

**bubble-b-sweet:**

I tried emailing you but your address didn't seem to be right. Do you want to send it to me again? I'd love to keep in touch.

**Syaoran- Lover:**

Yue shall indeed be making a cameo appearance in this story- in fact he has a somewhat special role in the overall scheme of things…

**Everyone:**

Happy New Year!!! 

As **azn- kitties** and **CoOkiEs N CrEaM **have pointed out to me- I take too long to update ^_^ I've been on  holiday interstate the last three weeks and have had little chance to write…however…

Thank you as always for all reviews- I appreciate every single one!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11

_The distant past…_

Somewhere in the soft dim of the room, a wall clock chimed; announcing the tenth hour of the night with a mechanical clanging. Irritated, the tiny black cat opened one eye and shot the clock a look of disdain. His master smiled with amusement.

"Would you prefer to sleep inside, Spinel?" The young man asked, reaching down to stroke the cat's ears, "I know how you hate to be disturbed."

"No…it's alright, I'm comfortable here," mused Spinel, shifting slightly on his master's lap and closing his eyes once more. "Besides... you have a visitor tonight."

"That I do." The young man replied, settling back contentedly into his armchair.

While most people would be rather alarmed by the sight of a talking cat and blame it in part on the hallucinations of alcohol (particularly if that cat also had a pair of delicate green butterfly wings as this one actually did), Spinel Sun was one of many unusual and magical creatures that his master had befriended, thus he was no ordinary cat.

Then again, his master was no ordinary man either.

The man's name was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

A wise and good natured man, Eriol had once made a respectable living in society using the great gift of his magic to tell fortunes and brew herbal and medicinal remedies for a small fee. Though he kept the _true _grandeur of his magic a secret from the public, his reputation as a great and powerful sorcerer was known throughout the land and it became rumored that the great "witch doctor" was able to grant wishes. Thus, bombarded with odd and selfish requests for "riches", "love", "everlasting youth" and generally weary of the greed and corruption of humanity, Eriol retreated, hermit- like into the foothills of the mountains where he established a small cottage and spent quiet days in peace and meditation. All but few knew where he actually lived.

"Aren't you coming in, then?" Eriol called, turning his head toward the front door.

It swung tentatively open and a young man with an unruly mop of brown hair appeared around the side of it. He looked to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen years old.

"H- How did you know I was standing there?" The youth asked. He looked rather nervous.

"There aren't many things he _doesn't know." Spinel replied sleepily. He yowled and opened an eye, smirking as the young man took a surprised step backward._

Eriol smiled warmly and gestured for his visitor to sit down on a low wooden chair opposite his arm chair. The young man took a seat, still cautiously eyeing the cat as Eriol poured some tea for him into a fresh cup. When he had finished he handed the cup to the youth and gazed at him with curious deep blue eyes.

"Xiao Lang Li, son of Yelan Li. You've come here to ask for a favor." He murmured serenely. It was more of a statement than a question.

Syaoran would have asked how a man he had never met knew his and his mother's name but from the way Eriol's eyes bore into his own, searching them, searching _beyond _them…he knew that the sorcerer was reading his mind.

"You've fallen in love, but … she isn't _human…I sense despair…" Eriol continued, his penetrating yet serene gaze shifting relentlessly across Syaoran's eyes. _

Finally, Eriol's eyes ceased probing his own and he stared fixedly at Syaoran with a calm yet…saddened expression.

"You realize there will be dire consequences…severe repercussions for that which you seek." He spoke softly.

Syaoran swallowed unconsciously and slowly nodded. "I'm aware…that I will have to trade something, in order to get what I need."

Eriol nodded solemnly in agreement and stood from his chair. He placed Spinel carefully onto the floor and moved across the living room; spartan, but for a small, dormant fireplace, some shelves lined with magical tomes and some glass jars and clay pots filled with strange herbs and liquids. He beckoned Syaoran to follow.

"The Great _Law of the Magicks_- you will be surprised how similar it is to the Chinese Theory of Ying Yang; the balance of all aspects of life," Eriol explained. 

He had led Syaoran out of the living room and down a short flight of stairs where there appeared to be a kind of dim, narrow, cylindrical basement; bare but for a wide stone basin situated in the centre of it and a kind of ornamental metallic rod leaning against the stone wall. It had been fashioned into a kind of shape at the top that resembled the golden sun.

"Thus, "Eriol continued, "Whatever you take from the universe you must repay in full…and what you're asking for is something very, very big."

Again, Syaoran swallowed but he raised his chin with an air of determination.

 "I love Meiling." He stated, almost defiantly, "And I would give whatever it takes to be with her. I would _die_ for her."

"Hmm… but that would defeat the purpose wouldn't it?" Eriol mused, amusement twinkling in his eyes once more. He couldn't help but feel that the young man was making a terrible mistake but he admired him nonetheless for the strength and devotion in his heart. And he would agree to help him.

Eriol picked up the metallic rod that that was leaning up against the wall and in an instant it began to glow a hot, bright crimson; alive with the pulse of magic. Syaoran imagined that it was a kind of magic tool, a staff of some sort.

When Eriol turned to look at Syaoran once more, his expression was stern.

"There is no turning back after this." He warned, "The universe will decide what your payment will be and I do not know what it will be. It could be anything. And it could be devastating….Are you truly ready to become an immortal?"

Again Syaoran nodded, completely and stubbornly determined, so Eriol stepped up to the basin at the centre of the room and closed his eyes.

_"Great Powers of the Y'ahhoedae, Eriol summons you."_ He chanted softly. 

His voice echoed strangely and an odd cool wind from some unknown source seemed to swirl around the narrow room, ruffling their hair as Syaoran watched in awe.

"_The Little Wolf seeks a Trade with you. Please Respond…"_

Eriol tipped the iridescent staff on its head so that the glowing sun sphere on the top of it touched the inside of the stone basin. Eriol continued to chant softly, as though in a trance.

_"Respond Y'ahhoedae…"_

In a startling instant that caused Syaoran to draw a surprised breath, a kind of thick luminescent blue liquid erupted from one or more of the spiked tips of Eriol's staff and oozed into the stone basin. Syaoran watched as it bubbled and hissed, venting wafts of steam from bursting pockets of air. 

Syaoran was about to ask Eriol what the strange liquid was when an invisible, immense force seized his chest. He gave a surprised choke before grabbing the front of his shirt. It was as though Syaoran's very heart was being ripped through his chest from the inside out, as though an unseen hand was pushing out of his body, threatening to fracture his expanding ribcage and tear through the front of his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees.

At the climax of his pain, Syaoran watched in trepidation as a thin curl of glowing green vapor rose from the pores of his chest and evaporated. The pain that had at once enveloped him immediately began to fade.

Syaoran stood weakly and clutched the edge of the basin for support. After a moment of catching his breath he turned to look at Eriol who was watching him, again, with that same saddened expression he had worn earlier.

"What…what was that green light?" Syaoran asked, still a little shell shocked.

"I don't know," Eriol murmured, "It was whatever _Y'ahhoedae decided to take from you. And now it has gone for good."_

He then reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a tiny glass vile. Wordlessly, he dipped it into the basin and filled it to the rim with some of the radioactive- blue liquid.

He then handed it to Syaoran.

"To immortality." Eriol said solemnly.

Syaoran took a hesitant glance at the vile before downing the contents in one swift movement. The effect was immediate.

Eriol watched sorrowfully as the young man collapsed unconscious on the hard stone floor of the basement, the tiny glass vile shattering as it fell from his limp hand. At this very moment, the mysterious blue elixir was coursing through Syaoran's young veins, seeping into his very bodily cells and reconfiguring them.

Eriol shook his head and sighed regretfully, wondering just what consequences lay before them.

…..

_The present…_

Dawn raised her radiant head and threw her golden tresses upon the land. The night's shadows dispersed and the song birds responded to her wanton call; their melodic psalms echoing tranquilly throughout the desolate valley. Somewhere, perched high upon a mountain rock overlooking the waking valley, a young man stood contemplating life.

Syaoran sighed deeply as he dressed, his wolfish identity receded in the morning light. How long would it be before he could no longer see the world through human eyes? He was indeed running out of time.

A rustling of bed sheets interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see whether the others were stirring awake. Tomoyo merely rolled over in her blanket and continued to sleep.

Syaoran smiled despite himself. What an odd group they made here in the middle of the wild! A wolf- man, a guardian beast, a demon, an ordinary human girl and another girl that seemed to have a mystical healing power all of her own. The thought of the latter of the troop lifted his spirits slightly.

Beautiful, precious Sakura. His one true love.

He then turned his gaze to Meiling who lay asleep slightly away from the others; her long hair falling softly across her pretty face.

With a slight pang of misery, he remembered that he had once thought of _Meiling_ as his one true love… and it was for _that_ reason that he had become a cursed immortal. And yet… another thought had crossed his mind, an irony that made him smile even more widely. Had it not _been for this damned immortality and curse…he never would have even met Sakura. _

An irony indeed.

As though summoned by his thoughts, Sakura stirred awake and opened her eyes, smiling elatedly as they fell upon Syaoran. Rising from her sleeping bag and shuffling over to where he stood, she placed her arms lovingly around his waist.

"Good morning." Syaoran grinned, reaching down to gently caress her lips with his own.

Sakura smiled and breathed a very sleepy "Morning" into his chest front.

A little reluctantly, Syaoran pulled carefully away from her and crouched down next to the dying campfire. He took the cooling tin of coffee from on top of the charred wood and began to pour some of its warm contents into a plastic cup. He then handed the cup to Sakura and sat down on a fallen log. Sakura sidled up beside him and quietly sipped at her coffee. After a moment of enduring his pensive silence and watching his face grow serious she leant her head on his shoulder.

"What have you been thinking about?" Sakura asked softly.

"I've been thinking about…the night that changed my life," Syaoran murmured, more to himself than anything, "The night that I became immortal."

Sakura watched him silently for a moment before asking, "What happened to Eriol? I mean, after you changed?"

"Well…" Syaoran paused for a moment, as though drawing upon a fairly vague memory in the past, a memory he could barely grasp. "He disappeared from our world, supposedly opening up a portal to another dimension; the _Gate of Lehn_."

"Why?" Sakura asked. She was watching him very intently.

"No one really knows the reason," Syaoran murmured. "Some say Eriol was just so tired of the greed, hate and corruption of humanity that he decided to leave it far behind. To find a world without humans."

"I see." Sakura sighed softly. "And now we need to find him."

Unexpectedly, Syaoran buried his face within his hands and let out a quivering breath. Sakura knelt immediately at his knees and took his head gently within the palms of her hands.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, her expression pained, "I told you. I'm _never_ going to leave your side. Even if you remain a wolf forever I'll…"

"I don't _want _you at my_ side_!" Syaoran growled, his amber eyes shining with frustration and anger. Sakura bit her lip, trying to control her own tears. Syaoran's expression immediately softened and he reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek. "Not _just_ at my _side_...I want to be able to hold you, kiss you…to speak to you…"

Sakura leant forward and embraced him tightly. She caught a tear as it slid down her cheek and wiped it brusquely away.

"I know." She whispered.

…

The midday sun sweltered overhead as five wearying travelers moved across the dusty, drying plains. They had traveled beyond the outskirts of vegetated green valley and entered a kind of vast desert wasteland; an ocean of sand where few trees grew and one was barely sheltered from the harsh winter winds.

 Having walked now for nearly half a day the group began to slow; feeling tired, thirsty and cold. Tomoyo, who had been trailing a little bit behind the others, suddenly collapsed to her knees. 

"Tomoyo! Are you alright?!" Sakura cried, running back toward her friend and kneeling at her side.

"I'm sorry…I must be slowing everyone down…" Tomoyo whispered weakly. She looked rather pale.

"No Tomoyo, you're doing just fine. I think it's time we took a rest anyway." Sakura soothed. She looked up at Syaoran and he nodded.

The group found a large grey rock jutting out of the sand and sat down on it. Syaoran handed the canteen of water to Tomoyo and she drank deeply from it. After a few moments, the color returned to her cheeks and she gave the bottle back to Syaoran.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully.

Syaoran gave a small smile of acknowledgment and nodded.

"Miss Daidouji," Meiling spoke suddenly. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you come along with us? You needn't have come on such a perilous journey if it didn't suit you." Nearly everyone turned in surprise at Meiling's forwardness, but her tone was curious rather than scathing.

Tomoyo grinned and took Sakura's hand in hers. "Because I couldn't _bear_ to miss a moment by Sakura's side!"

Sakura smiled fondly and Tomoyo looked back at Meiling with warmth. "I know I'm not very strong, and by far the least… _interesting in this group…" this, she added with a chuckle, "But I'm here for the same reason as you and Kero- chan and Sakura… to do my very best to help a friend."_

Meiling merely stared at Tomoyo; filled with a kind of wonder and deepened admiration of the human girl for her loyalty. Of course, being that she _was_ a demon, she preferred not to share any of those sentiments (emotions being a definite sign of weakness!) so she shrugged indifferently and turned away.

"Speaking of help," Kero piped in loudly, "Why couldn't Little Miss Brat here, try teleporting us to where the next Jewel is? She can do that can't she?"

Meiling rolled her eyes impatiently. "Look, _pea- brain- I told you already, I can't teleport us to a place I've never been to before!...And do we even __know where we're going?!"_

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran who was currently consulting the little black book again. He sighed deeply and shut it.

"I'm afraid I'm a little in the dark about this." He muttered, "The book doesn't actually say anything about the last two Jewels, apart from the fact that one of them is hidden somewhere here in the sand lands… it just says that they're _special_ …"

"Special?...How?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure… but they're not like the other Jewels where you just recite the summoning charm to make the guardians appear. These are more elusive…" Syaoran frowned. He clenched his eyes shut and softly pounded his knee with frustration. "Dammit…I don't get it…"

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, their eye brows knit together in deep thought as they tried to come up with a plan. When no such plan came to mind, everyone resolved to sleep it off for an hour. Perhaps if they revitalized they would be able to formulate a better solution…or they'd at least have the energy to walk a little more before nightfall.

As usual, Meiling moved a little away from the others, finding another rock to climb upon and take a nap. Tomoyo thought it would be comfortable to lie down on a soft patch of sand under the dappled of shade of a sole tree and Kero, likewise, curled up at her elbow.

Syaoran decided to sleep in a more or less upright sitting position against the other side of the tree. Just when he'd closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would ease at least some of his anxieties, he felt a small, warm body lean gently against his side. Syaoran shifted slightly to make room for Sakura as she nestled close to him and tucked her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and tenderly stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, my love. We'll find it." She whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Syaoran smiled into her hair and rested his head on top of hers. When at last he closed his eyes once more…he fell into restless, deep dreaming…

…

Syaoran awoke, fatigued and a little disorientated. For some reason he felt terribly hot and his head was throbbing madly. Groaning softly, Syaoran straightened his back, easing some of the strain that had come of sleeping against a tree. The first thing he noticed when he looked around…was everyone's absence.

"Wh-… Where did they all go?" Syaoran mused bewilderedly. Perhaps they'd gone to find food and not bothered to wake him? How long had he been asleep?

Syaoran rose slowly to his feet, clutching the tree for balance as his head continued to throb. Turning his head to inspect the surroundings he noticed that the dusty ground was now scuffed with the retreating footprints of his missing friends. Their belongings however, their backpacks and blankets, were still in their places; exactly where they had been left. Puzzled, Syaoran decided to follow the footprints, hoping that he would eventually meet up with the others.

For almost an hour, Syaoran continued to follow his friend's footprints across the dusty, windswept wasteland, growing all the more weak and dizzy as the tiny fists within his forehead hammered relentlessly away. He was also growing frustrated and angry at the others for leaving him without letting him know where they were going. Now he was probably lost…in the middle of a desert no less!

Syaoran took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes, trying to reason with himself. Surely, his friends weren't that inconsiderate…perhaps something awful had happened to them while he was asleep? Were they in danger, perhaps?

When he opened his eyes and continued to walk, all the more determined to find them, a movement in the distance caught his eye. Syaoran squinted into the glare of the sun, trying to decipher its form. There was a kind of dark cluster of shapes on the horizon, a mass of people silhouetted against the yellowing sky; shimmering and mirage- like as they huddled together. He could almost hear them whispering among themselves.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called, as he sprinted towards the crowd. 

As Syaoran approached the still- huddled group, he breathed a sigh of relief. All of his friends were here; Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo and Meiling, amongst other people whose faces he could not see in the dimming light.

"Sakura." He smiled as he came around the back of her and gently squeezed her shoulder.

But his lover did not respond. Syaoran blinked. "…Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and Syaoran drew a sharp breath. There was something not quite…_right_ about her. Sakura's expression was emotionless and her turquoise green eyes stared vacantly at him.

Before Syaoran could ask her what was wrong, the crowd began to move around him, slowly closing in to form a tight circle around him. Meiling and Tomoyo were also staring blankly at him and Kero bobbed slowly in mid- air as he watched Syaoran in strange silence.

"This…this is a little creepy…" Syaoran gave a strained laugh. "What's going on? If this is a kind of joke then I'm not really in the mood, 'cuz I'm a little too tired and…"

"_Silence_." 

Syaoran spun around. It was a deep feminine voice that had spoken, and one so distinctly familiar…

He peered into the gloom, searching the shadowed faces behind his friends' shoulders to see who the voice belonged to. A tall, slender figure stepped forward into the fading yellow light; an incredibly elegant woman dressed in a sleeved white robe with her long, beautiful black hair swept into a kind of elaborate pony tail. A golden, traditional Chinese hairpiece held it into place.

"Th-This…How can this be?!" Syaoran stammered. As the lady took another step forward, he took a swift step backward, wondering if he had finally gone mad.

"_Mother?!!_" He cried.

Yelan Li's eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a vicious smile. She began to laugh wickedly, which in itself was a strange thing for a woman as reserved and serene as Syaoran's mother. Everyone else in the circle began to laugh as well, including Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo and Meiling. Each as malicious and cruel as the next.

"Xiao Lang- you're pathetic." Came another voice, a young male's.

"A complete and utter failure. We've always thought so." Came another scathing voice; a different female.

Five more shadowy figures emerged into the light and Syaoran could only shake his head with disbelief, his mouth agape at the surrealism of the moment. There were four young brunette women that Syaoran recognized instantly as his sisters and a young man that could only be his childhood best friend; Lie Na Wong.

"Tell me how this is _possible_…" Syaoran whispered. "Lie Na, Mother…my sisters….You're all supposed to be _dead!!"_

Yelan seized Syaoran by the arm and dug her fingernails into his skin. He winced in agony as she leant closely toward him and sneered.

"You've shamed this family." She spat, drawing blood as she drove her nails deeper into his arm. "How can I bear to show my face in public? When I have a _monster_ for a son?"

"Face it, Xiao Lang. You're just a freak." Meiling laughed. "I didn't love you _before_ you became an immortal, did you honestly think I'd love you _after you became one?"_

Sakura gave a derisive giggle as she moved to stand beside Meiling. "Who'd want him? The boy turns into a wolf every night …"

"_Freak_"

"_Monster_"

"_Damned_"

"_Cursed_"

And thus the insults rained down upon Syaoran like acid droplets from each and every one of his friends and family until all he could do was fall to his knees at the centre of the ring, clutching his hands tightly against his ears and burying his face in his lap.

"What's the little coward, doing now?" one of his sisters shrill voices muttered.

"He's probably crying. He's soooo weak!!" another laughed.

In actual fact, Syaoran was not crying, but quietly chanting to himself. Somewhere within himself, he knew that if he could somehow block out the lies and draw upon the truth in his heart…he would defeat this, whatever it was.

A kaleidoscope of bright images…memories…appeared before his very eyes. He somehow felt warmer….

_…His mother reached out to gently touch his face, smiling her serene, rare smile…_

_...His genki, squealing sisters surrounded him from all sides and gave him one of their trademark, bone- crushing hugs; the ones he usually tried to escape…_

_…Lie Na grinned mischievously as he sat beside Syaoran on the grassy slope. Quite unexpectedly, a hand flew out and shoved Syaoran hard in the back. Losing his balance instantly, he fell forward - right into the lake. Syaoran glared at Lie Na from beneath tendrils of sopping wet hair. His best friend was rolling around laughing his head off…_

_…Kero, Meiling and Tomoyo rose from the Daidouji kitchen table with a look of determination on their faces. "You're not alone in this…" Kero stated, "We're all coming with you."…_

_…"Don't worry, my love. We'll find it." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly…_

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked softly, slowly raising his head, though looking at no one in particular.

The insults, malicious laughter and wicked chatter ceased immediately and everyone stared at Syaoran in stunned silence.

"What?" Lie Na was the one who had spoken, and he was glaring at Syaoran.

"Who. Are. You." Syaoran repeated, again without addressing anyone in particular. "Clearly you are not my real friends; who have proven time and time again that they care about me…and though my family are dead I _know they always loved me. So I will repeat the question…..Who. Are .You?"_

There was a moment of intense, hushed silence before a most remarkable thing happened. Syaoran's "friends" and "family" appeared to flicker out of focus as though they were television images becoming interrupted by static. All at once, their bodies became silhouetted once more and it was as though the very dimension in which Syaoran stood, shifted violently. A kind of elaborate pattern;  strange, curling and intricate, swam before his eyes before the whole world darkened.

Syaoran smirked. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that next time…Guardian." 

Somewhere, beyond the depths of his new pitch black surroundings, a female voice beckoned to him. Soft, sweet…and real…

"_Syaoran!!"_

He decided to follow it.

…

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried, shaking his shoulders gently as he stirred to consciousness and opened his eyes.

The concerned faces of Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and his guardian beast swam into focus before him.

"…U-uh? What happened?..." Syaoran asked wearily. His headache seemed to have disappeared although his mouth had become dry; his voice somewhat scratchy and hoarse.

"We all went to take a nap remember, kid?" said Kero, looking a little bit scared, "And suddenly you started screaming and thrashing around in your sleep. We thought maybe you were having a fit!"

Syaoran looked around bewilderedly. He seemed to be in the same position he was sleeping in earlier, right at the base of this tree…

"Wait…didn't you all go somewhere just now? I got up before and you were all gone…" Syaoran murmured, wondering why his wits were so scattered right now.

Everyone blinked confusedly at him and exchanged worried glances with one another. Was Syaoran sick? He didn't seem to be making any sense…

"No. We were all here sleeping, right up until the point that you started crying out in your sleep." Tomoyo said softly. 

Sakura leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leant her head on his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek."…I was so worried." She whispered.

With a jolt of sudden inspiration, Syaoran remembered everything; the long walk in the desert, the circle of imposters that had belittled and tried to break him… and the strange pattern that had swirled menacingly before him just moments before he had heard Sakura's voice…

His heart skipped a beat as another realization dawned upon him.

There was something in his hand. 

He could feel its dead weight in his palm. Its cool smoothness.

Syaoran lifted his fist slowly in front of him as the others continued to watch him in bewilderment. As he carefully uncurled his fingers, the object fell into his lap with a soft 'plop'. Everyone drew a surprised breath.

"This is…!" Kero whispered, hardly believing his eyes.

"A Jewel." Meiling finished, her ruby eyes wide with awe as she regarded the softly glowing violet- colored stone.

There was a moment of stunned, attentive silence as Syaoran explained the strange dream he had had. When Syaoran described the unusual pattern he had seen right at the end of the sequence, Kero became rather excited.

"That was the Guardian '_Illusion'_!!" He cried, rather proud that he'd stumbled upon this revelation.

"The pattern was…a guardian?" Tomoyo asked, frowning. "But I thought the guardians were all living things…creatures like Kero- chan or people like Syaoran- kun."

"The Illusion guardian is a special spirit, because _this is a special Jewel!" Kero explained. "Since it entered the kid's mind and tried to discourage him from taking the Jewel, it must be one of the two _metaphysical_ elements."_

Sakura and Tomoyo only looked more confused so Kero elaborated.

"The Jewels of Sun, Moon, Sky, Land and Water are all _physical elements that exist in nature. But there are two elements that describe the human state. These are called metaphysical elements. This is one of them. _The Jewel of the Psyche_."_

"That means…" Tomoyo mused, beginning to understand, "The last Jewel Syaoran needs to find is also one of the metaphysical elements!…but what is it?"

It was Syaoran who spoke at that moment, and everyone turned to listen intently.

"The Jewel of the Heart." He said softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM: 

Okay- Time to place your bets! Who do we think the last Guardian is? (Take a vote by all means ^_^)

One thing is certain however, only ONE more Jewel stands in the way before Syaoran can meet Eriol and do something about his curse...Will he make it in time? Or will he remain a wolf for eternity??? (And let's face it- cute as the White Wolf is, this would be rather BAD *_*).

REVIEWS sil- vous plait!


	13. Chapter 12: As Love is the Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:

**neofilly:**

No kidding- you're Australian too?? I don't meet many Aussies here so this is a very pleasant surprise! =) Dude, you HAVE to get the first and second CCS movies; they're awesome! They're usually in exclusive stores that carry Japanese stock but if you're not in a major city and are really struggling to find a copy, go online and look up 'Pioneer', they're the good people responsible for the release of the original Japanese movie versions with English subtitles and/or English dubbing. Good luck!

**Kari Hiiragizawa:**

Well… I wasn't planning on making this an E+T, why… should I? I didn't really see the need for it in this story as it's not especially relevant, but maybe at the end? I'm not sure yet, I may or may not decide to throw that in.

**Julia and Tania:**

Erm hey, the "radioactive" was more to stress the 'glow-eyness' of the color of the elixir, rather than implying that the stuff actually IS radioactive- dudes, we'd have like, a mutant Syaoran on our hands!...Oh, wait…we kinda already do…heheh

You're probably right about my inappropriate use of full- stops. Thanks for pointing it out, I wasn't even aware of that habit! 

**Little Wolf LOVER:**

Actually, I can tell you it now: the 'thing' Syaoran lost when he traded for immortality was his humanity. So essentially, from that day on he started turning into a wolf at night. Should I have explained that better in the chapter? Sorry 'bout that. ^_^

**Syaoran- Lover:**

Arigato Gosaimasu!!! You are too kind! And thank you for such an awesome long review! In response to your questions, yes- the 'green light' was essentially Syaoran's humanity that he had to unwittingly trade for immortality. Kero's a bit of an oddball in the series isn't he? lol! I actually really like him- his gluttony and his bluntness is what makes him such a comical character but like you, I always used to get quite irked about the way he treats Syaoran! ^_^ 

Sadly, (at least for me) 'Wolf of the Snow' is drawing to an end- with the ending I've got planned, I'll probably be able to wrap it up in about three more chapters? I really am glad you're enjoying this story =)

**Everyone:**

The opinions as to who everyone thought the **Jewel of the Heart guardian was were surprisingly varied! I had a range of suggestions including Sakura, Void, Hope, Love, Syaoran's mother, Meiling, Yue and even Time! (so it's good that I can manage to keep at least most people guessing in this story ^_^) **

And the answer?... Coming right at ya!

See ya soon chickies! ^_~

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 12

….

Six complete moon cycles had come to pass since the day that one demon, two human girls, one diminutive guardian beast and a young man had embarked on the journey from the town of Jas'mynn in search of the two remaining _Jewels of Lehn_. One of them had been recovered.

But by the late afternoon on the eve of the seventh moon, the last remaining Jewel had not yet been found and a kind of melancholic silence had descended upon the group. They sat on the leaf littered ground of the campsite they had established in the wide, deep shadow of Mt. Jhuls; weary from weeks of traveling in the fruitless attempt to locate the Jewel of the Heart..

For what must have been the third time that day, Syaoran took the little black book from his cloak pocket and flicked restlessly through each page, hoping to find the tiniest snippet of information; a clue he had somehow missed about the whereabouts of the Jewel. As before, Syaoran came to the last page and slammed the book shut. He ran a shaking hand through his disheveled hair.

After a moment, Syaoran broke the silence. When he spoke, his voice was soft and uneven, as though he were trying to control his emotions.

"It looks as though this is it," he murmured, "We've come as far as we possibly can on this journey and it has led us here- to the end of the road." 

There was a sickening sense of finality about these words that caused the others to shift uncomfortably. It felt like he was saying goodbye.

"I want you to all know…" he continued, "That I'm alright. I've had a long human life that, like all lives, has had its share of problems…but I have no regrets," This he added with a glance at Sakura. She attempted a brave smile and he felt his heart breaking.

"I'm beyond the point of feeling self pity, or bitterness or anger toward the world. And while we never managed to find the last Jewel in time, I look upon this journey as a success…" He gazed serenely around at the others and smiled, "Because I've had a chance to share it with the greatest friends I've ever had. And I thank you for everything you've done for me."

The tension that had filled the air suddenly broke and Syaoran's friends surrounded him in a sudden wave of emotion. Tomoyo could only give Syaoran a tight, wordless hug, sniffling uncontrollably and choking back tears as she did so. Meiling took his hand firmly in her own and expressed with a silent smile all that she could dare to express in front of the others; gratitude on her part for the past; for the somewhat rocky romantic relationship that ended and was reborn…into a lifelong friendship.

"Why are you giving up?" Kero hissed angrily through clenched teeth. When Syaoran reached for the guardian beast he shrugged himself free. "The moon hasn't risen yet- There's still time to find the last Jewel!!"

Syaoran smiled kindly and tilted his head to one side. "We've been looking for the last Jewel every where we can think of but my time is up. I'm going to accept that. Won't you?"

"You're just giving up," Kero muttered again, as if that proved everything.

Before he could give the tiny beast another chance to escape, Syaoran pulled Kero out of the air with his hand and held him to his cheek.

"You're a slob- not to mention bad tempered and possessing the worst table etiquette I have ever seen!" Syaoran chuckled and Kero stopped struggling in his grip. "But you're my guardian beast and you always will be. What can I say little buddy? I love you."

His anger immediately dissipated, Kero put his two front paws on Syaoran's cheek and gave him a kind of awkward hug, choking back a defeated sob as he did so.

Finally, Syaoran released Kero and as he turned around, a small, warm hand found its way into his own. Sakura gazed up at Syaoran with an unreadable expression in her bright turquoise green eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed a finger softly on his lips to silence him. After a moment, she smiled sweetly and lifted herself up on tiptoe beside his ear.

"Come walk with me," she whispered.

…

Syaoran walked in silence, wondering where Sakura was taking them as she led him by the hand through the towering conifers and up a little way into the foothills of Mt. Jhuls. From this vantage point he could see the whole valley below them; a carpet of evergreen trees that stretched out towards the horizon and the first lights of a distant city; probably Wilhouma, blinking to life beyond that. It was like a patchwork of buildings, trees and skyscrapers whose very seams were the pinprick lights of the city against the dimming sky.

Sakura finally came to a stop at the narrow entrance of what appeared to be a crevice in the rock face of the mountain. Here she turned around and faced Syaoran with a kind of gleeful twinkle in her eye.

"I found this place by accident when I went to look for rocks and firewood for our camp," she said with a broad smile. "I think it's still light enough."

"Light enough?" Syaoran asked; his expression puzzled.

"To swim," Sakura replied happily before taking his hand once more and leading him through the narrow crevice.

It was a kind of cave they had entered, and it was only after several moments of walking through the semi darkness of the tunnel that Syaoran eventually saw what Sakura was talking about. There, where the tunnel opened up into a wide cathedral- like cavity was a shallow hot spring where thick wafts of steam drifted up from the pearly, aqua colored water to a natural sky light; a wide hole in the roof of the cave where the fading afternoon light poured through from the outside. It created a kind of spot lit circle in the centre of the pool.

Sakura let go of his hand and suddenly pulled her boots and socks off. Syaoran began to do the same, thinking that they would be swimming with just their clothes on. Imagine the young man's shock then, when to his utter disbelief, Sakura pulled her tunic up over her head and started to unbutton her shirt. She wordlessly proceeded to removing the light cotton singlet and the underpants she wore underneath, apparently unperturbed by Syaoran's presence.

Syaoran had the courtesy to blush and to turn away; embarrassed by the sight of a perfectly naked Sakura. And damn- what a sight! Those long slender legs and creamy thighs, her smooth flat abdomen and bellybutton, those perfectly round…

_Gah!_ What was he thinking?! Syaoran mentally berated himself before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his trousers off as well. Still glowing red to the tips of his ears, Syaoran reached for the waistband of his shorts; the one remaining article of clothing that came between himself and stark nudity. He stood awkwardly for a moment, contemplating as to whether or not he show himself- _this much- of himself to Sakura._

The girl had already wandered into the centre of the pool where she was at least partially immersed in the feebly modest cover of water. She called out to him cheerfully.

"Syaoran, what are you waiting for? Come on in, the water's so warm!"

Finally deciding to keep the shorts, Syaoran turned around and padded into the water towards Sakura.

It was indeed wonderfully warm and Syaoran noticed its curiously thick density as he waded through it, much like a soapy bath. The water also had a kind of smell, though not unpleasant it was thick with the aroma of salty minerals, only faintly sulfuric, as it intermingled with the rising steam.

Syaoran reached Sakura in the bright centre of the pool and her arms came immediately around his neck. Once again, he became only too aware of her complete nudity, especially when she was pressing her soft body against his chest, with her hair wet and the water rolling off her bare shoulders, and the way she was looking at him with those bright beautiful eyes just made him want to…

Syaoran wanted to slap himself. How could he keep thinking about Sakura that way?!She wasn't just some piece of meat to devour- she was his one true love! And he would never _ever_ take advantage of her or hurt her.

"Syaoran," she breathed, smiling benignly. He could already feel those morals sliding away from him, his senses clouding as his body began to react to the allure of her voice, her touch…

She leant forward and captured his lips, the single gold charm bracelet that she always wore dangled soundlessly at her wrist as her embrace tightened around him. He kissed her back, gently at first as the wave of their emotions carried them continuously from one kiss to the next.

'Don't get carried away,' he told himself firmly, as he claimed her lips once more. She responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

_'_I repeat_…don't get carried away!' _

Sakura took a fistful of his disheveled hair into her fists and moaned softly into the kiss as it grew all the more hurried and passionate. Syaoran really wished she wouldn't make that sound…he was going to lose control any moment now…

He bit lovingly into her neck and turned his head away, breathing heavily as he held Sakura against him. And then to his surprise, he felt Sakura's shoulders shaking and he pulled her gently away from him.

Great pearly tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she silently cried. Syaoran, concerned he'd hurt her just now when he'd bitten her, put a hand against her cheek and tilted her face gently upward.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, drawing a hand over her eyes, "It's just, this is the last time that…that…"

"We'll be together like this," Syaoran completed softly, his eyes knowing and saddened. He lifted her hand carefully away from her eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Then spend it with a smile on your face, Sakura. The smile I fell in love with."

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily, before she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her warmest, broadest smile. Syaoran embraced her tightly once more and for a time they stood at the centre of the spring, silently holding one another.

"Make love to me," she breathed, turning to rest her cheek against his bare chest.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. Make that three.

With his voice caught in his throat he peered down at Sakura with wide amber eyes. "P- pardon?" he squeaked.

"It's just that…" Sakura's eyes were downcast, as though she was too embarrassed to look at Syaoran in the eye, "I'll never love anyone ever again…and to experience that with the person I love…" she finally looked into Syaoran's eyes; so intent and innocent her gaze. "I love _you, Syaoran."_

For a time, Syaoran didn't say anything and he merely stared at Sakura with a blank expression on his face. In the absence of his reaction, Sakura started to feel foolish for even making such a suggestion, for offering herself to him when he clearly didn't want that. Little did she know that the exact opposite thoughts were filling Syaoran's mind and he was in fact taking the moment to process this…this rather unexpected turn of events. Sakura's voice broke into his thoughts just then and he saw her looking down dejectedly at the water.

"It's alright, Syaoran… if you don't want me like that, I understand. I'll just get my clothes and we'll head b-"

Sakura gave a surprised cry as Syaoran caught her lips with his own. His hands slid slowly from their place on her neck to the top of his shorts. He drew back from the kiss to watch her intently before he pulled them carefully down.

…

Daylight faded as the sun's glowing splendor seemingly evaporated on the horizon. The small shaft of orange light that had poured through the sky light of the cave a mere half hour ago had vanished, bathing the crevice in partial darkness as two lovers lay intertwined in each other's embrace on the floor beyond the pool.

Syaoran rolled over onto his back so that Sakura could curl into his chest. He heard her deep, contented sigh and smiled to himself. He had never experienced anything quite so wonderful, quite so…_fulfilling as the feeling of loving and being loved._

After a moment, Sakura got up slowly and reached for her clothes. Once she'd finished dressing she knelt down beside Syaoran.

"Aren't you going to get dressed, then?" She asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Syaoran groaned and pulled her playfully into his arms. "I don't want this moment to end. Do you?"

Sakura brushed a dark brown bang of hair away from his eyes and smiled sadly. 

"Never," she whispered.

Just then her eyes darkened, as though in realization of some horrible truth. Syaoran watched her bewilderedly, wondering what could have caused this sudden change in her mood. At that moment, he turned his head toward the ceiling and saw it too.

The pale white head of the moon appeared at the edge of the sky light of the cave; like a curious child peering tentatively into a goldfish bowl. Inch by inch, it moved across the opening, spilling its opaque, glistening beams onto the surface of the spring where it spread outwards from the centre toward the edge of pool.

"N- No…" Sakura whimpered, "Not yet…"

"Sakura listen to me, there's not much time…_I love you."_

"Please don't leave…" Sakura whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she clenched her eyes shut, "Don't go yet…"

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and held her silently, waiting for the moon light to reach them.

Syaoran shuddered in her arms. And when she felt him cry out with pain she held him all the more tightly, her eyes still closed as the evidence of his humanity slowly disappeared.

She felt his body shrinking beneath her, his arms dropping to the ground and the familiar softness of his skin become brittle right before the fur grew. She felt his breathing become ragged, canine- like, and his jaw lengthen beneath her chin. The White Wolf was almost here.

"Syaoran…" she whispered. 

Was this really the last time she'd ever see Syaoran as human ever again? The last time he could ever kiss her or touch her in ways that no other could? She couldn't stand it…her heart …it ached so much…

As though suddenly triggered by her very thoughts she felt her left wrist burning hot as though a blazing branding iron had just touched it. 

Her eyes shot open and she cried out in pain and surprise as she lifted her searing arm in front of her. She drew a sharp breath when she looked at her wrist.

The golden charm bracelet that her mother had given her- it was _glowing_; hot, bright and pink…

Sakura struggled with the clasp of the bracelet, trying to rid herself of the burning object on her wrist whilst Syaoran continued to thrash around on the floor, oblivious to his surroundings as he continued to transform. When at last she'd managed to undo the catch, she flung the bracelet to the floor where it continued to glow eerily before her.

"Wh- what's happening?" she murmured, frightened.

She watched in horror as the single charm of the heart with wings on the bracelet, flickered a hot bright red. The dazzling light then engulfed the entire bracelet and began to change shape; growing rounder and brighter as the seconds passed.

As quickly as it had come, the blinding light surrounding the object faded and Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief. The bracelet had changed, had _materialized_…

 …into The Jewel of the Heart…

"No…" Sakura whispered, shaking her head as she picked up the magenta colored stone. It was surprisingly warm in her hand.

 "This is impossible… how could I have the last Jewel… without even _knowing it?!"_

She glanced hopefully toward Syaoran Wolf. With his transformation complete, he had finally stopped thrashing and was sitting up, gazing at Sakura with the usual amber eyed serenity.

Sakura frowned. Was it too late? Perhaps there was still time to do something about this…

"Syaoran," she called. The White Wolf's pointed ears perked up at the sound of his name and he stood up, tilting his head inquisitively. "Come on, we're going back to the others." 

Sakura picked up Syaoran's clothes and boots and started at a sprint back down toward the camp. Syaoran Wolf followed swiftly beside her, his body sleek and graceful as he ran.

…

Moments later, Sakura and the White Wolf emerged into the clearing beyond the thicket. The others were building the fire and making preparations for evening meal when they arrived. When their eyes fell on the Wolf, their expressions immediately saddened.

"Oh Sakura…" said Tomoyo softly. She stepped forward to give her best friend a comforting hug but was surprised to see that she was neither grieving nor angry. Rather, she was looking extremely excited…and a little out of breath.

"The Jewel of the Heart- I _found it!!" Sakura exclaimed, brandishing the pink, round stone for everyone to see._

"The J-…. It _is _the Jewel!!" Kero yelled excitedly, "Where on earth did you find it?!!"

Sakura quickly explained how the bracelet her mother had given her had started to glow, and when she'd ripped it off her wrist it had morphed into the Jewel on the cave floor.

"Then you must be one of the seven _guardians!" Tomoyo sighed, starry eyed with admiration as she grabbed Sakura's hands._

"But how could I be the guardian of an all powerful Jewel and not even be aware of it? And this bracelet- my mother gave it to me…" Sakura murmured, ignoring Tomoyo's squeals of delight.

Kero scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you know," he mused, "the kid didn't know he was one of the guardians either, so the Jewel must have just been with you the whole time- waiting for activation."

"Activation?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Some of the Jewels; particularly the special ones like Heart and Psyche are often activated during times of great emotional charge; like when you're experiencing powerful feelings of love, anger, or pain," Kero explained. He threw Sakura a puzzled look.

"You must have been sending out big surges of powerful emotional energy to activate the Jewel of the Heart like that…What were you and Li doing up in the cave just now?"

A fleeting image of her intimate bonding with Syaoran in the steamy waters of the hot spring played briefly across her mind and she reddened instantly. She hadn't told any of the others about _that particular part of the afternoon…_

"N- Nothing much. We took a swim and had a nap."

 She'd said all of this a little too quickly and Tomoyo was staring at her rather suspiciously. Needless to say, she was also as red in the face as a ripe tomato.

"B- but, are we too late?" Sakura asked, quickly changing the subject. She glanced at the White Wolf and back at the others.

"It's not too late," Meiling answered quietly, "But you're going to have to move quickly if you want to get the Gate open in time. By sun rise tomorrow morning, Syaoran- kun will _really_ remain a wolf forever- even during the day."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically and Meiling smiled faintly. "Then we haven't a moment to lose."

Within several moments, the entire group had linked arms (with one of Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around Syaoran Wolf's neck) and was waiting for the exact moment that Meiling teleported everyone to the summit of Mt. Jhuls; the so called _God's crown of the mountain, so high that it was said to "touch the heavens." It was there Kero deduced; that the great _Gates of Lehn_ resided._

"Prepare yourselves," Meiling murmured.

It was the only warning that the other's received before a force the magnitude of a small tornado near knocked them off their feet. The biting air rushed violently around the huddled group as their surroundings coalesced into thick stripes of blurred, burning color. Their cries and shouts were drowned in the roar of incoherent sounds; warbled and deafening as the world appeared to spin around them.

But the ordeal was over in seconds. The world stopped spinning and their new surroundings swung steadily into focus. Everyone gave a relieved sigh and having somehow fallen into an inelegant heap on the ground, slowly picked themselves up and brushed themselves off.

"N-Never again," Kero muttered as he clutched his mouth with nausea. His face had suddenly acquired a strange green pallor.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, as she reached into her backpack and handed the retching guardian beast a brown paper bag.

Few but the keenest (or suicidal) of explorers and archaeologists had ever set foot upon the peak of Mt. Jhuls and it was hardly to anyone's surprise. The Summit was a kind of icy graveyard, bare but for the snow covered rocks and the thick gathering mist. Not the tiniest blade of grass grew in this place and there were no birds to sing and break the strange, deathly silence. Sakura was about to ask how they were all able to breathe at such an altitude when it was clear that nothing else could survive here, but Tomoyo called out to her.

"Sakura, look at this," she whispered.

Tomoyo was standing at the edge of where the ground sloped steeply down to the bottom of the mountain. When Sakura came to stand beside her, she pointed to a kind of jagged cluster of grey rocks that were situated on a wide rocky platform a little down the slope. It looked to be a kind of ruin; a wide shallow ring cut crudely out of decaying blocks of granite with a set of two broken stone steps leading up to the centre of it. Kero (who had just about finished throwing up) fluttered woozily over to where the two girls were standing and looked down the edge as well.

"That's it!" He rasped, expressing as much excitement as his queasy stomach would allow, "That's the _Gate of Lehn_!"

Sakura and Tomoyo narrowed their eyes simultaneously as if to peer more closely at the ruins.

"B- But…that thing?" Sakura muttered, totally perplexed.

"Yeah. What'd you expect?" Kero asked, raising an eyebrow.

 "More like, I dunno… maybe a gigantic set of oak doors with dragons and cherubs and stuff carved into the front of them…or an enormous set of golden gates with smoke billowing from it and a big scary monster guarding the entrance, I dunno! Just…not _this!"_

Kero's left eyebrow twitched and for a moment he issued a number of muttering's under his breath amongst which could be heard, "the youth of today…_bah!" and "_cherubs_!!" as well as "too many fantasy novels!" Eventually, Kero regained composure and grimaced._

"It may not look like much, but it _is_ the great Gate of Lehn and the one and only portal to the magical universe and its billions of interlinking dimensions!"

Feeling somewhat ashamed for unwittingly insulting the guardian beast, Sakura nodded and turned to Meiling.

"Please stay here and look after Tomoyo," she told her. 

Meiling gave a single nod of acknowledgment and Sakura began to make her way steadily down the slope. Kero followed suit and fluttered alongside her while Syaoran Wolf padded after them.

On closer inspection of the stone ring, Sakura discovered that there were a number of strange runes carved into the rock; characters that belonged to some ancient language that was probably long since dead. Beside each of the runes (and Sakura counted seven in total) was a kind of round shallow indent in the surface of the rock, supposedly where each of the seven Jewels of Lehn were to be placed.

"Right," said Kero, suddenly adopting a business- like tone, "It's time for you to place the Jewels."

"But which ones go where?" Sakura asked, staring around at the indents on the ring as she took each of the coloured stones from her cloak pocket.

"Well, the engravings on the ring represent each of the Jewel elements. Here, look." Kero pointed to the closest rune. "This one says 'Water.'"

Sakura took the cool, azure blue Jewel of the Water and placed it carefully into its indent.

"And this one here- 'Sky.'"

And Sakura took the golden yellow Jewel of the Sky and put it in its place.

And so it continued until each of the Jewels of Land, Sun, Moon and Psyche were put into their respective indents. When Sakura placed the last Jewel- the deep pink Jewel of the Heart- Sakura drew a sharp breath and nearly tripped over in shock. Each of the seven Jewels began to glow; so brilliant their spectral colours as their combined light merged together to create an unearthly, resplendent white; it was a kind of blinding column of white light that emerged from the centre of the ring. Sakura could not help but stare in awe at the intense beauty of such a sight. 

Quite suddenly, there emerged a tall figure from the great column of white light; an incredibly elegant woman dressed in a long red, white and black robe adorned with ornamental butterflies. She had intense, ruby- like eyes and her long crimson hair was swept up into twisted buns at the sides of her head. She also appeared to have a pair of very wide, very real black butterfly wings on her back.

"She's beautiful…" Sakura breathed.

"_I am Ruby Moon, Guardian of the Gate. What is your purpose?" the winged woman asked. Her voice was tranquil and soft, but it echoed strangely._

"W- We wish to enter the Y'ahhoedae and see the one who resides there- the Master, Eriol Hiiragizawa," Kero stammered. Even for a guardian beast, he was a little intimidated by the woman…and the unfathomable powers he sensed within her.

"What's 'Y'ahhoedae?'" Sakura whispered, just loud enough for Kero to hear.

"Magical universe," Kero whispered back.

"_It is forbidden for all three of you to enter the Great Gates at once. There can be only one," Ruby Moon said softly._

On instinct, Syaoran Wolf raised his regal head and stepped forward toward the column of white light. He gave a start when Ruby Moon held up a hand.

_"Not you,"_ she murmured serenely. She turned and pointed a slender figure at Sakura, who merely stared back with bewilderment.

_"That girl_."

Syaoran Wolf and Kero exchanged confused glances before their expressions became defensive. The magical realm of Y'ahhoedae was said to be a dangerous place and many that had ventured into its midst had never returned. Syaoran Wolf stepped protectively in front of Sakura and growled at Ruby Moon.

"Why _Sakura?!" Kero shouted angrily, "It's the _boy_ who needs to see Eriol-"_

"_My Master expresses the wish to see the girl. Only the girl," Ruby Moon explained softly, __"She has something to give."_

Syaoran Wolf's growl deepened but Sakura reached out and gently held him back. She knew she hadn't brought anything with her, certainly nothing worthy of a powerful magician…but she knew that deep down in the depths her heart that Ruby Moon was right. She did have _something_ to give; something intangible and not yet known to herself. But she would know it when the time came. She could sense it.

"Syaoran," she whispered, leaning down beside his ear and wrapping her arms around his furry neck, "I've known since the very start of our journey that there was a reason I had to follow you; a purpose. Now I want to do my very best for you."

Syaoran Wolf gave a soft whimper and licked her ear affectionately. She giggled and hugged him tightly. She then released him, stood slowly and looked determinedly at Ruby Moon.

The beautiful winged woman bowed her head in acknowledgement before turning around and disappearing into the dazzling white column of light from whence she came.

Sakura gave one last backward glance at the Syaoran Wolf and Kero before she herself climbed the broken stone steps of the Gates of Lehn. She took a steadying breath and stepped bravely forward.

The white light engulfed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

DM:

And thus concludes another chapter of 'Wolf of the Snow'…. *ooooohhhhh* lol! 

What _is Sakura's mysterious purpose? And will she be able to save Syaoran's humanity before it is lost forever???_

Find out next time…^_~

(What?! _Another cliffie?! Well, I never…) hahaha_

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13: The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Summary: It is the story about a girl called Sakura who falls in love with a boy who saves her life (Syaoran). Unknown to her, Syaoran has a secret! By daylight he is the cold, handsome boy Syaoran, but by nightfall, immersed in the enchantment of moonlight he becomes the mysterious white wolf of the forest. Will Sakura learn of Syaoran's secret before all hope is lost?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

DM:

Hi- dee- ho fellow fan ficcers!! 

As you're all aware, I usually use this space to respond to some of the individual reviews and questions I receive… Seeing as we're just SO close to the end of this story and most of the questions were answered somehow in this chapter…I thought I'd refrain from answering them today ^_~

However, I extend the usual thanks to all of my readers and my chapter 12 reviewers: 

**AnimeObsessionFantasy,  cherrixwolf,  cherryblossom91,  cherryblossomprincess,  Crazy cherry,  Dragonstar03,  Digidynasty,  fruitz- kandi,  GodsGirl7,  heheangel kisses,  Hououza,  Julia and Tania,  Kali Kamiya,  kawaii neko,  Kawaii- Syaoran,  Lisa Oceans Potter,  Little Wolf LOVER,  maru,  Mystic Moon Empress,  NaStUkO- ChAn,  neofilly,  QTKawaii25,  Risa- sama,  Sakura Blossom- Cilla- 85:P,  Sterling- Silver66,  Syaoran- Lover,  whiteil,  WhiteLiliesWithAScar**

Enjoy the new chapter!

Much love,

Dandy 3

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 13:

Sakura floated, adrift in white-washed ambiance as though she were a feathery air particle in a warm sea of light. Then, as one might emerge from sleep or as if from a waking dream, the white evaporated like a lifting veil of fog and Sakura's feet made contact with an invisible surface.

It was at once a strange and beautiful place that she had stumbled upon; a kind of vast, star filled chamber of deep black space cluttered in every direction to form a labyrinth of degrading grey stone. There were broken pillars and crumbling, jagged blocks of rock cut into thousands of enormous rings that reminded Sakura of the decaying Gates of Lehn.

"What is this place?" Sakura whispered as Ruby Moon floated soundlessly to her side.

_"This is The Y'ahhoe Corridor. The gateway of every dimension in the universe is located here. It is the Central realm,"_ Ruby Moon murmured serenely.

"Every…dimension…" Sakura echoed with awe. There had to be some billion stars and gates suspended here in dark void. 

"_Yes. Anyone who wishes to cross into another realm from their own must come here; to the place where all realms are connected."_

"I see," Sakura mused, reaching out to touch the cool surface of one of the broken stone pillars. 

She noticed that many of the rings were not lying horizontally like the Gates of Lehn but were positioned upright and resembled round stone archways. Others, as with the stars, were suspended beneath her feet and others jutted out at odd angles or were even placed upside down. She wondered what kinds of terrifying and wonderful dimensions they belonged to. 

A cool, soft hand touched Sakura's shoulder and interrupted her thoughts.

"_My Master awaits you,"_ Ruby Moon said softly.

For several moments, Sakura followed the elegant winged woman as she weaved quickly through the ancient stone blocks, floating in their mysterious star- spangled gloom. At one point, she had almost lost sight of Ruby Moon and panicked, wondering how on earth she would ever find her way home. The guardian reappeared a moment later and urged Sakura to make haste…which she did of course, for fear of becoming lost ever again.

Before too long, they had arrived in front of a fairly ordinary looking stone archway and Sakura watched as Ruby Moon reached out with a feminine hand and rested it on its smooth grey surface. She then closed her eyes as though in tranquil concentration and in an instant, the entire stone ring shuddered. Pale white light, surprisingly tactile and plasma- like, rippled out from the inner edges of the arch and filled the once empty space within the ring with shimmering liquid light.

Sakura turned and looked at the winged guardian with uncertainty. Ruby Moon gave a faint smile and bowed.

"_This is where I leave you, Miss Kinomoto," _said Ruby Moon gently, _"I will be waiting here for your return."_

Before Sakura could say another word, the elegant winged guardian had vanished into thin air. Sakura swallowed hard, feeling all at once anxious and terrified. As before, she took a steadying breath and stepped forward through the archway and its glowing, rippling contents.

…

"Welcome Kinomoto- san. I've been expecting you," came a soft, masculine voice.

Sakura spun around in alarm, trying to find the direction in which the voice had spoken.

It seemed that she was standing in a wide dim hall, lit from its grey stone floors to its high peaked ceiling with simple candles; flickering faintly in their holsters on the spartan stone walls. For all the grandness that a room of such dimensions might potentially have, like that of a ballroom or dining hall of a castle, the room was relatively modest with all but some thick blue drapes on the large windows and the embroidered rugs that were hung on the wall in an attempt to permeate the cold. At the far end of the room however, there was a blazing fireplace crackling with warmth, a couple of wooden book shelves and two large matching red armchairs. 

One of the chairs was occupied.

"Come Kinomoto-san, don't be afraid," came the soft, deep voice again. It had a touch of amusement to it. "May I call you Sakura?"

The figure raised a silhouetted hand from the armrest of the chair and made a faint beckoning motion. Sakura walked slowly, obediently, toward the fireplace. She wondered whether she should be intimidated by the man. He _was_ after all the most powerful magician in the world…

"Y-Yes… how did you know my name?" she asked tentatively. She then drew a surprised breath.

Having come around to the front of the armchair she could see the man's features more clearly in the orange firelight. He was not the aged and dominating man that she had envisioned of a great and mighty sorcerer, but rather, a slender, pleasant- looking youth who appeared to be none too older than herself. He had fairly pale skin, a tidy mop of dark blue hair that fell to the sides of his forehead, sapphire blue eyes that shone with intelligence behind a pair of wire-rim spectacles and he wore long dark blue, white and gold robes.

Sakura could not help but stare bewilderedly at the man. Could he really be more than a hundred years old as Syaoran had said he was? He didn't look a day over eighteen…

…_unless…_

"I'm not immortal, if that's what you're thinking," Eriol chuckled, taking the words before they had formed on her lips, "Magic and…a whole _lot_ of it is what has kept me looking like this for so many centuries."

"He looks good, right?" came another quiet voice and Sakura took a startled leap backwards. 

There was a small black bundle on Eriol's lap that Sakura might have thought was a kitten were it not for the delicate green butterfly wings on its back…and its apparent gift of speech.

"Well, thank you Spinel," said Eriol cheerfully. He then gestured for Sakura to take a seat in the opposite armchair. When she was seated, he reached down to the small table beside his chair for a white ceramic teapot and poured some hot tea into an empty cup. He handed the cup to Sakura and she thanked him politely.

"Now that you're comfortable, I believe you have some questions for me?" he asked kindly.

Man, that was the understatement of the century. Sakura nodded vigorously and all of a sudden the words came tumbling out in rush.

 "Yes! The first one from before about how you know my name and …how could you be "expecting" me when I've never even met you before? Frankly, I'm not sure how I even _got_ here and… how come I didn't know I was the guardian of the last Jewel? Oh and of course there's the point of why I'm here and Ruby Moon said you said I had "something to give" but I don't know what that is and how-"

"Woah, one at a time please, Sakura!" Eriol laughed. Sakura flushed with embarrassment and promptly shut up. The magician took a quiet moment to scratch his chin thoughtfully, as though deciding how to approach everything. 

"Hmm, okay well, let's start with that bracelet of yours," he said after a moment. "Do you remember the day your mother gave it to you?"

"Of course," said Sakura softly.

Eriol took a long sip of his tea before staring pensively into the fireplace. His deep blue eyes shone strangely in the flickering orange light. When he spoke, his voice was faintly nostalgic, as one often becomes when retelling a story of the distant past.

"I have what is called the gift of foresight, Sakura. You could say that I was aware of Syaoran's dilemma and wanted to help him. When I moved here to this new realm I made sure Syaoran had a way of following me; I gave him the key to the Gates of Lehn."

"The Jewels…" Sakura murmured in understanding.

Eriol nodded and continued. "While I gave one of the Jewels to Syaoran, I entrusted the six others into the guardianship of six of my dearest friends; Cerberus or 'Kero' as you call him, Fly, Wood, Watery and the elusive spirit; Illusion. The Jewel of the Heart was a special one that needed the protection of someone of a very pure heart…your mother, to be precise."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"M-My mother...but how could she be… I mean…_You knew my mother?!_"

Eriol tilted his head inquisitively to one side and smiled at Sakura.

"Haven't you ever wondered about your healing powers? Where they even came from?"

"My mother could heal people as well…"

"That's right," Eriol said, grinning more broadly, "But I asked if you've ever wondered _where_ that power came from." 

When Sakura did not reply, the magician leaned back into his armchair with a somewhat amused twinkle in his eye.

"Perhaps I need to give you… a bit of a history lesson," Eriol chuckled, "Your mother was not _human_… at least not always. Back when her name was still N'hadia, she was a forest sprite and a very good friend of mine."

"Sp- sprite… as in 'fairy'?" Sakura asked weakly. Apparently the shock of being told that her mom was not a human but a fabled mythical creature was taking its toll on her poor aching head.

"Similar," replied Eriol with a nod. "Sprites are particularly good with healing. Your mother was kind, gentle and most importantly; pure of heart. I decided to ask her if she would guard the Jewel of the Heart for me until the day that a young man with messy brown hair came looking for it." This he added with another soft laugh. "Of course, at the time, I didn't know that something else had happened…"

"Something…?" Sakura asked with a slight frown.

"N'hadia had fallen in love with a human man. Your father," said Eriol, smiling gently once more.

Sakura's frown deepened. She remembered her father once telling Touya and herself about the day he had met Nadeshiko. He had been twenty years old at the time and was climbing a tree in his father's apiary to collect honey comb when he saw a strange and beautiful girl sitting among its boughs. He pretty much fell in love with her straight away…

"Of course," Eriol continued, "Fujitaka never knew she was a magical being, let alone an _immortal_ one. He was aware and amazed by her mysterious ability to heal others but he never knew anything about her past; where she had come from or even if she had any family."

At the moment, Sakura lowered her head. Her eyes were now hidden beneath her fringe and she spoke quietly. "Mother wasn't immortal…she…"

"I know," replied Eriol with gentle sympathy. He reached across the armrest of his chair and took one of Sakura's hands carefully into his own. She looked up at him with shiny, tear brimmed eyes.

"But Sakura," he continued softly, "You of all people know what it means to be in love with someone, the lengths you will go to…your mother fell in love with a mortal man. Since she could never bear to watch the man she loved grow old and to one day leave her behind, she made a great sacrifice. She forfeited her immortality…to be with him."

Sakura smiled warmly at Eriol, somewhat comforted by his words. He was right of course. She _did_ know what it meant to be in love with someone… and her very love of that someone was the reason she was here.

"Now for that question from before," Eriol whispered kindly, "Do you remember the day your mother gave you that bracelet?"

It was as though Sakura's hand were alight with warmth. The place where Eriol's hand touched her own seemed to radiate with an outward glow to every part of her body as it pooled with warmth and a strange sense of comfort, of security…

Colored memories filled her mind, as clear as though she had seen them yesterday…

…

_"Is Mommy going somewhere?" Sakura asked brightly. She gave the bottom of her brother's shirt a gentle tug to get his attention. He was so much taller than her…_

_Big brother seemed to be awfully distracted right now, staring out the window of the hallway even though there wasn't anything particularly interesting to see…_

_When she spoke he drew a surprised breath and quickly rubbed his eyes. He turned and knelt down in front of his sister with a faint smile. Sakura thought that smile looked a little bit sad._

_"Huh?" he asked softly_

_"Is Mommy going somewhere?" Sakura repeated her question, "Daddy said we have to go and say goodbye to her now. Where is she going?"_

_Touya's smile faltered and his bottom lip trembled slightly. He tried smiling a bit wider but there was something wrong with his eyes…they were very wet…_

_"Hey squirt, c'mere," he whispered gently. He reached out and pulled Sakura into his arms and held her there. She put her arms around his neck and cuddled him back happily…Big Brother hardly ever hugged her…he mostly just picked on her…_

_Just then, their father's face appeared from around the door of his bedroom and he gave a weak smile._

_"Sakura sweetie," he called softly, "Come say 'hi' to Mommy, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Sakura shouted cheerfully. She just loved running into her parent's room and jumping on their big bouncy bed. Usually, Nadeshiko was standing by the vanity brushing her long hair and wearing her pink fluffy dressing gown that smelt like sunshine and something powdery. Whenever Sakura ran into the room, she would laugh, pick her up into her arms and swing her around the room._

_"Mommy?" Sakura murmured; a little confused as she pushed the door open and peered into the room._

_Nadeshiko wasn't standing in front of the dresser today. She was lying in bed under the covers with her eyes closed. Her pretty, silver ringlets were draped in all directions across the pillow._

_When Sakura approached the bed, Nadeshiko opened her turquoise green eyes and smiled warmly._

_"Hello princess," she said softly._

_Sakura beamed and held her arms out, waiting for her mother to pick her up in the usual fashion._

_Nadeshiko gave a soft cough and laughed. "You're getting so big now, I can hardly lift you! How about I hold just part of you today?"_

_Though a little disappointed, Sakura smiled nonetheless and climbed up onto the bed. She lay down on Nadeshiko's belly and tucked her head under her chin as her mother's arms came around her._

_"Oh, my precious daughter," she whispered, stroking Sakura's hair, "I'm so proud of you…every single day. I love you so much."_

_"I know, I love you too Mommy," Sakura breathed, wondering why her mother had chosen this time in particular to tell her this._

_For several minutes, Sakura and her mother lay on the bed, holding each other silently. After a moment, Nadeshiko spoke again._

_"You're my very special girl aren't you?"_

_Sakura nodded happily. "Yep!"_

_"Can you do something for me?" Nadeshiko asked._

_Sakura raised her head with curiosity and her mother smiled gently. It took a little bit of effort for her to sit up in bed while she reached for the bedside table, opened the top drawer and put her hand inside. When she pulled it out again she was holding a tiny silk red bag with a draw string. Nadeshiko opened it and tipped it carefully upside down. A glittery, metallic object fell into the palm of her hand._

_It was a thin gold chain of some kind with a delicate charm attached to it; a little golden heart with wings; Sakura had never seen anything so pretty._

_"I want you to have this to remember me by. It's a very special bracelet that will protect you and remind you that there is always hope, even in the darkest times…Will you wear this for me, Sakura?"_

_Sakura suddenly felt like she wanted to cry; she felt immensely happy and terribly sad at the very same time and she couldn't understand why. She simply nodded through a teary smile and held out her arm._

_"I'll take good, good care of it Mommy."_

_Nadeshiko unclasped the chain and looped it carefully around her daughter's tiny wrist. She then leant forward and kissed Sakura softly on the forehead._

_"Remember to follow your heart, Sakura. It's your invincible spell."_

...

"My invincible spell…" Sakura murmured. At the time, she hadn't understood what her mother meant …

"Love," Eriol replied quietly as he carefully let go of her hand, "It's the only thing that can summon the Jewel of the Heart. You understand now."

Sakura pondered reflectively for a moment. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she sprang from her chair with a curse. She had been so caught up in the story of her family that she had almost forgotten the true reason she was here.

"Oh my god- _Syaoran_!! We have until sunrise!!" Sakura shouted in alarm.

Eriol nodded and shifted the sleeping Spinel from his lap as he rose from his armchair. "You're right, of course. Please follow me."

…

Sakura followed the magician at a sprint out of the great hall and into the meandering, dim corridor beyond. There, they walked swiftly along its walls with only the pale light of Eriol's oil lamp to guide their way until they reached the foot of a winding, narrow stone stairwell. Sakura gave an involuntary gulp as she peered up at the stairs; curling in a long, steep counter- clockwise direction around the inner walls of what appeared to be an immense stone tower. At the very top of the stairs, there appeared to be an opening in the ceiling where Sakura caught a glimpse of deep violet colored sky beyond. Eriol made his way silently up the stairs, apparently unperturbed by the dizzying heights, while Sakura followed slowly, nervously behind with her back pressed desperately against the wall.

It was to her utmost relief when after several agonizing minutes; they had finally reached the top of the stairs and surfaced through the opening of the ceiling onto the roof of the tower. 

It was a kind of flat, round open- platform onto which they had emerged; similar to a viewing balcony but without guard rails or walls along its edges. The view from this vantage point was one Sakura had never seen before; a kind of strange vast landscape of jagged rocks and canyons stretching as far as the eye could see. There was something very surreal about the landscape; the eerie quiet, the emptiness of the land devoid of life and the swirling purple sky reminded her of a picture she had seen in a fantasy novel depicting another planet.

At that moment, Eriol walked out toward the centre of the platform and closed his eyes. There was faint, odd glimmering in his hand before a long golden staff with a sun motif at the top, materialized into his palm. He then turned to Sakura with a serious expression.

"As you know, I asked Ruby Moon to bring you, rather than Syaoran into this realm because I believe you have something to give this day," he explained softly, "Are you ready to fulfill that purpose?"

Sakura nodded firmly, "Of course."

"I need to make something clear to you now," Eriol continued, his tone becoming grave, "I do not know what the outcome of this transaction will be, I never really do. When the Y'ahhoedae grants your wish, it will take something from you in return. Syaoran once did the same and it cost him dearly… Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Again, Sakura nodded firmly and smiled, "I love Syaoran. There is nothing that I wouldn't give to see him happy; even if it destroys me."

Eriol gave a faint smile of admiration before raising his staff into the air and turning his gaze skyward. As before he closed his eyes meditatively and began to chant.

_"Great Powers of the Y'ahhoedae…Eriol summons you,"_

A strange symbol of golden light appeared beneath his feet in the centre of the platform; a bright glowing circle with a complex design of sun, moon and elemental symbols.

Eriol's voice echoed strangely and it was as though the violet- colored skies had responded; its clouds swirling faster, growing a deeper, angrier purple with the sorcerer's every incantation.

_"I call upon the God of the Moon. Respond…Yue!"_

All at once the sky seemed to lurch and an enormous fissure tore across the sky with a deafening crack. From amidst the violet wisps of severed cloud, the ghostly figure of a man emerged; pale white and silent as it descended slowly toward the platform upon which the magician stood. The figure hovered a few inches above the roof and gazed at them with calm, unsmiling serenity. Sakura drew a short breath as she watched him.

He was an incredibly beautiful man with pale skin, an elegant face and sharp, somewhat unnerving blue eyes; pale as ice. His long white hair and robes of white and deep blue fluttered carelessly in the magical breeze while the massive white feathery wings on his back made him seem all the more colossal, all the more powerful as he loomed above them. Sakura could almost feel the waves of authority radiating from his presence….she was frightened of him.

"Er- Eriol…" Sakura gave an intimidated whisper, "What's happening?"

"I've summoned _Yue_; the God of the Moon to give us an enchantment. Since Syaoran's curse is one controlled by the moon, Yue would most likely be the one to help us," Eriol whispered back. He then turned to the winged man and bowed. Sakura did the same.

"Yue," Eriol addressed him respectfully, "This girl seeks your counsel. She wishes to lift the curse befallen upon her loved one…"

"_I am aware,"_ the Moon God replied softly, _"He is the one they call 'White'…the Wolf of the Snow'…"_

Yue turned to look at Sakura who cringed inwardly. His ice blue eyes bore provocatively into her own, searching them as though for answers. After a moment, the winged god seemed to make up his mind about something and he spoke again.

_"You seek the powers of the Eclipsar."_

Eriol nodded in apparent understanding but Sakura touched his shoulder, waiting for a translation.

"'Eclipsar?'" 

"It's a spell that causes a _lunar eclipse_- It makes perfect sense!" Eriol explained excitedly, "All that you really need to break Syaoran's curse is to disrupt the powers of moonlight that control his curse for one night. After that, with the curse broken, he will never turn into a wolf again."

Sakura's heart lifted with hope and she too grew excited. To think, she would finally be able to spend the rest of her life with Syaoran; a human forever!...__

 She frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to her…._forever…_

"B-But, what about his immortality?" Sakura asked Yue.

_"It is not within my powers to make him mortal, I am only able to control those powers concerning the moon,"_ the winged god replied softly.

Sakura's shoulders sagged with visible disappointment and she nodded sadly. Syaoran would be a human for eternity…and she would not stay alive forever. 

But the whisper of a memory from the past suddenly called to her and filled her with comfort. She smiled as she remembered her promise to Syaoran so long ago,

_"I'm not sure how…but I imagine one day I'll be able to do something for you in return…"_

At the time, she had made the promise to repay him for saving her life; that fateful day when she had been attacked by wolves in the Dark Forest and consequently the day they had first met. But in time as she grew to love him, it had become more than simply 'repaying a debt'. It was about seeing Syaoran happy, and of sharing that happiness with him no matter how short a time. She would do this, whatever the cost.

"Alright. I'm ready," she stated firmly.

Light; white, dazzling and blinding lifted from the Moon God's raised arms and shot through the atmosphere like a blazing bullet through tin foil. At precisely the same moment, Sakura gave an intense cry and fell to her knees, clutching her chest with pain and surprise. Her rib cage seemed to be expanding, stretching to accommodate whatever invisible, immense force was pressing through her innards, squeezing as though through her very veins and threatening to rupture them as it pushed to the surface. Sakura released a tortured scream from the base of her lungs as an unseen dam broke within her body and flooded her senses.

Pink_ light_; a smoky, thick curling tendril of hot pink erupted from the pores of Sakura's chest and evaporated into the air.

Sakura slumped into unconsciousness.

…

A beam of searing white light burst through the Gates of Lehn like a great shooting star as it streaked swiftly across the darkened sky.

Syaoran Wolf, Kero, Tomoyo and Meiling watched in awe as the strange light engulfed the glowing, bald sphere of the moon and shadow began to fill its surface. Strand by strand as though the shadows were a great black ribbon winding its way around the moon, the sky grew steadily darker until all that was left was the midnight gloom and but a few pinprick stars to fill the void.

Syaoran Wolf collapsed to the ground, succumbing to sudden exhaustion as he slipped slowly into comatose. Darkness fell like a damp blanket over his conscious mind and he would only be vaguely aware of the reconfigurations of his body…or even of the strange, familiar green vapour that had manifested from the gloom and filled his canine lungs.

Nonetheless, it was with the complete masking of the moon, that the White Wolf finally disappeared for good. 

…

One amber eye opened, then another.

And as the world swam steadily into focus, Syaoran started to remember his bearings. Apparently, he was still at the peak of Mt. Jhuls and the sun was rising….although, for some reason he was lying on the ground on his back. Had he fainted?

Syaoran groaned softly and touched his temple with fatigue. His eyes widened instantly with shock…at the sensation of his fingers against his skin.

He pulled an arm hastily down in front of his face and examined his hand closely; that slightly calloused but nonetheless _human_ hand- with five digits intact no less! He sat up; partly covered by the blanket that someone had wrapped around him and began to run his hands up and down the front of his bare chest as though daring it to be an illusion…it felt real enough.

"I- I'm…transformed…" he murmured, tasting the syllables on his tongue. 

Good. It seemed he had regained the gift of speech as well.

The relieved faces of Meiling, Tomoyo and Kero suddenly appeared on either side of him and he grinned broadly.

"How do ya feel, kid?" Kero asked, fluttering his wings as he moved to inspect Syaoran's face.

"Great," Syaoran replied honestly, "Like I just woke up from a really long nap. How long was I out of it for?"

"It _was_ a really long nap," Meiling stated blandly, "You've been asleep for more than twenty four hours," 

"_Twenty four-_ ?!" Syaoran exclaimed. Geez, no wonder he felt good, he'd literally slept for a whole day. Then, he frowned at a thought and turned his head, craning his neck to see if he could find the fifth member of their party. She was no where to be found.

"Sakura hasn't come back yet," Tomoyo said quietly. Her eyebrows were creased with worry.

"Is the Gate still open?" Syaoran asked, turning all the way around to look at the degrading stone ring just a foot behind him.

Each of the seven colored Jewels were still in their places on the ring and the great white column of light in its centre continued to throb and quiver with life. The Gates of Lehn were definitely open.

Syaoran asked for his clothes and Tomoyo went to his backpack and handed them to him. He quickly pulled his trousers and shirt on and strode toward the Gate without hesitation.

"Hey, woah! kid! What do you think you're doing?!" Kero shouted as Syaoran's foot landed on the first of the two stone steps leading up to the Gate.

"What does it _look_ like?" came Syaoran's irritated reply. "Something could have happened to Sakura in there, I'm going in to look for her…"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Meiling yelled, joining in with the panic, "There are some several _billion_ gates in there and you haven't even got Ruby Moon as a guide! Even if you _do_ find Sakura- you'll be lucky if you ever find your way back home!!"

The expression in Syaoran's eyes at that moment was enough to silence everyone at once; the raw heartache and longing, and the determination to succeed. Sakura was not only his savior and love…she was his soul mate.

"I have to try," he said quietly. 

He glanced briefly at Tomoyo who gave a faint nod of understanding and smiled. Syaoran turned toward the Gate and prepared himself for the inevitable.

No sooner had the tip of Syaoran's bare foot touched the light's surface; a stranger's craggy face emerged from the column, just an inch from Syaoran's nose. He gave a loud cry of surprise and fell over backwards onto the ground.

The stranger moved forward from the column of light and at once, everyone realized it was an old woman; weathered, small and bent with age. She was thin and fragile looking, with bony limbs that looked liked they'd taken some knocks and bruises over the years. She wore a fraying old tunic that had bleached over time and her long white hair grew untidily past her waist to partly cover a wrinkled, sagging face.

"Wh- who is that?" Meiling whispered. Her eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"Perhaps Eriol sent her…" Kero replied under his breath, "Just stay on your guard."

Just then, the old woman took a step forward and lost her balance, falling forward as her knees crumbled weakly beneath her. Syaoran stood immediately and reached out with both arms, catching the woman before she hit the ground. She gripped onto his arms for support and nearly scratched him with her overgrown fingernails.

"A- Are you alright, Lady?" Syaoran asked gently.

The old woman nodded gratefully and pushed a strand of white hair out of her face. She looked up at Syaoran and gave a small, wrinkly smile. Syaoran drew a sharp breath as she spoke.

"So it's true…" she murmured. Her scratchy voice sounded tired but…happy. "You really are a human again."

While the full implications of what she had said were only just taking its effect on the stunned group, it had long since been realized by Syaoran the moment he had seen her face.

There was no mistaking it.

Even beneath that thinning mop of white hair and the age- spotted creases of her paled face, the woman's doe- like eyes were as vivid and bright as they had ever been.

He would recognize those shimmering orbs of turquoise green anywhere.

"Sakura," he breathed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

DM:

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Oh the tragedy of it all!! *BAWLS*

Sakura has *dun dun dun!*…AGED!!!...

And just when things were beginning to look up for our favorite couple…

Fans of the fiction rejoice however, this is the very **last cliff hanger  **you will ever have to put up with … the **final chapter** of 'Wolf of the Snow' is up next! *woot woot…shakes booty*  =D

Can I turn this on its head and still make it all good?? Damn straight! Believe it or not, beneath this seemingly cruel exterior of mine is a squishy romantic centre that also wants a happy ending…

…_or do I?_… mwahaha…

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 14: Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Dandy Mandy:  *sighs nostalgically*…You never truly become a writer until you receive your first friendly death threat… Lol!! _

Well, it seems the previous chapter's ending has earned many a colorful reaction from its readers; tears were shed; of pity for Sakura's agedness and general frustration …yes, even guns were drawn. It was very violent. lol.

Thank you as usual to my reviewers for chapter 13! 

Rather than put it here, I have decided to leave a big space at the end of this story for gratuitous messages to everyone.

Without further ado, I present 

…**the final chapter of Wolf of the Snow…**

 ……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 14:

_There was no mistaking it._

_Even beneath that thinning mop of white hair and the age- spotted creases of her paled face, the woman's doe- like eyes were as vivid and bright as they had ever been._

_He would recognize those shimmering orbs of turquoise green anywhere._

_"Sakura," he breathed._

…..

Blood pounded in steady, deafening throbs against his ears and drowned out all other peripheral noises. All he could hear was the thunderous two toned thudding of his own beating heart; the dull rhythmic pulse echoing in the hollow spaces of his ears.

Syaoran was only vaguely aware of his surroundings; of the sickly pale morning light upon the grey mountain, the alarmed cries of his friends... even of Sakura's soft, cracked voice as she called his name over and over.

He was slipping from reality; spiraling down and down into the dark void of denial…

If only to escape from this _cruelty_…

…

"… Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered fearfully. She stepped tentatively forward and touched her best friend's withering shoulder.

"Yes … It's me," Sakura replied gently. She gave a weary smile and Tomoyo's eyes immediately filled with tears. Her arms drew around Sakura's waist and she buried her face in her ragged shirt front. Her shoulders shook with each racking sob as she wept, her voice trembling with emotion.

"Oh m-my god…m- my poor Sakura…"

Sakura struggled to hold back her own tears, to suppress the raw ache that rose from within her soul and threatened to devour her. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry; that she would never give Syaoran a reason to feel sad.

She had already sacrificed so much to see him happy.

Meiling watched the tearful exchange between the women with an odd stirring in her heart, a tugging that she recognized as pity. As a demon, she had spent a significant part of her life having little regard for those 'weaknesses' that plagued humanity; those of "emotion" or "feeling" that she considered little more than trivial distractions in the greater scheme of life. It was quite to her own surprise then, that she should find herself suddenly drenched with anger.

"This…this isn't _fair_…" she hissed vehemently, spinning around to face Kero with flashing ruby eyes as though all of this were somehow his fault. "We all worked so _hard_ to find those Jewels, Syaoran more so than any of us! Is this how the Y'ahhoedae rewards him? ... By stripping his love of her youth?!"

"The Y'ahhoedae does not reward and it does not punish. It merely sustains balance…" Kero answered quietly.

"Kero, don't give us this _crap_ right now!" Meiling spat furiously, "We don't need your smart ass pearls of wisdom - can't you see what's happened?! Tell us how we can fix this!"

Kero shook his head and ruefully closed his eyes, "There is nothing we can do. You know as well as I do that what the Y'ahhoedae takes is gone. Forever."

"No!! That's not good enough!!" Meiling shouted, "This isn't right!  Sakura is only _sixteen years old_, her life has barely begun… begun with Syaoran! We have to find that magician who did this to her and have him reverse it…I'll _make_ him reverse it!"

Meiling had already turned on heel and was headed at a steady march toward the open Gates of Lehn when Sakura broke from Tomoyo's embrace and hurriedly grabbed her wrist.

"Meiling, no!" she cried urgently, "It's not Eriol's fault! I…I _made_ that choice!"

Meiling's eyes narrowed and then softened as Sakura's other cool wrinkled hand touched her cheek.

"But…you…"

"Please Meiling." Sakura looked up at her friend pleadingly and Meiling felt her chest constrict. She nodded numbly as Sakura gently let go of her wrist, feeling the corners of her eyes prickling strangely.

At that moment, Sakura glanced over to where Syaoran stood. He had remained silent all of this time, standing a little away from the others and staring emotionlessly at the ground. Sakura wondered whether he was angry at her. Or worse yet, disappointed.

"Syaoran," Sakura gently called his name as she moved to stand in front of him. 

When he did not respond, not even to raise to his head and look at her, Sakura felt her heart tighten with dread. Perhaps he couldn't stand the sight of her. 

She reached out with a hand, wanting to stroke his face but promptly withdrew it, afraid that he would reject her touch.

"Syaoran, I…I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore…" she said quietly. She tried to smile but in truth she could feel her heart breaking within her. She would die if he didn't want her; crumble to dust like bone in the brittle wind.

It was as simple as that.

"Wh- what…?" Syaoran murmured, snapping his head up to meet her eyes as though finally removed from a trance.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she gazed into those tender amber eyes; slightly confused as they watched her. She had almost forgotten about the potency of those beautiful eyes, that intense hypnotic pull that drew one into their depths. She had fallen in love with those eyes. 

"I-I…" she stammered, her smile faltering, "I'm not…beautiful…"

Syaoran's eyes first widened with surprise, and then moistened with sadness. Quite unexpectedly, he threw his arms around Sakura's shoulders and drew her into embrace. Sakura gave a startled yelp and Syaoran's arms tightened around her until she relaxed. He then closed his eyes and gently stroked the back of her head.

"Why do you always think so little of me?" he whispered into her hair, his voice was laced with hurt.

Sakura's heart clenched, "I- I thought…"

"You'll always be beautiful to me. Of course I want to be with you."

With this Syaoran drew his head away from hers and pressed his lips tenderly against her forehead. Sakura's heart swelled with so much joy to hear these words that she finally allowed herself to cry; pouring out with all of the pain and love she had stored there as his arms held her protectively. Of course he loved her! She could hardly believe she had doubted him, even for a second.

"Let's head home, okay?" he whispered, smiling one of his rare, genuine smiles as he brushed her tears away.

Sakura could not help but smile broadly in return. 

"Okay."

…

The journey down the steep, perilous slopes of Mt. Jhuls was a long and arduous one as Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero made their way down to the valley on foot toward the Jas'mynn township. An awkward silence had long since descended upon the group with Tomoyo, Kero and Meiling still struggling to come to terms with Sakura's curse. It seemed all too surreal that Syaoran's one true love should fade away to waif- like existence and yet the two of them could appear to be so happy right at this moment; gazing warmly into each other's eyes as Syaoran carried Sakura in his arms. She had stumbled so often on this journey; her skeletal, bruised limbs so unable to support her own weight that Syaoran had offered to carry her.

He smiled at her now, blinded and unprejudiced of her misshapen appearance and wholly in love with her.

…

By midday, the group had finally decided to rest and chose the dappled shade of some spotted elm trees to shelter from the sweltering sun. 

Again, awkward, pitiful tension persisted in the group and each of Sakura's friends, save Syaoran, tried to busy themselves with preparations for lunch, all whilst avoiding eye contact with her. Tomoyo began rummaging in her knapsack for some food while Kero and Meiling promptly offered to look for some firewood to start the cooking fire.

Syaoran gave Sakura's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she frowned with concern. She understood their reactions perfectly; they were all still undoubtedly reeling with shock but they also knew that Sakura did not want pity… now they were unsure of how to respond.

"Can I help you with that, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, kneeling down on the ground beside her best friend as she started to slice some carrots.

"S-Sure Sakura- chan," Tomoyo stammered, smiling a little nervously as she passed her another knife and a carrot.

Sakura smiled and started to cut the vegetable into narrow discs. A brief silence followed as she thought of something to say to encourage a comfortable conversation.

"If Meiling weren't so worn out from the last teleportation up the mountain I guess we wouldn't have had to walk home, huh?" she said cheerfully, "I'm probably slowing everyone down!"

Suddenly Tomoyo stopped slicing the carrot and stared at Sakura with a quivering lower lip. She looked like she was going to cry again and was trying desperately not to.

Sakura mentally berated herself. She hadn't meant to sound like she pitied herself.

"T-Tomoyo please," Sakura urged. She took her best friend's hands in her own and smiled gently, "I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I'm _happy_! Syaoran and I really are going to be together…maybe not forever, but for as long as we both can. I'm really, really happy."

Tomoyo sniffled and gave a tiny, tentative smile. "R- really?"

"Really," responded Sakura with a broad grin. "Now stop moping and tell me what I can do to help you with lunch!"

Tomoyo giggled, dried her eyes and finally gave a cheerful nod. She reached down into her knapsack, pulled out a small copper plated saucepan and handed it to Sakura.

"W-Well, would you mind filling this water? I need to boil the vegetables for this broth I'm making."

"Consider it done!" Sakura rose to her feet with a mock salute and shuffled contentedly down to the fresh water stream at the edge of the clearing.

Tomoyo watched her friend's retreating back with warmth as Syaoran knelt down beside her and started to tear some lettuce.

"What's going to happen now...with the two of you?" Tomoyo asked, giving Syaoran a side long grin.

Syaoran returned her smile as the very faintest of a blush spread to his cheeks.

"I've actually been thinking about it for a long time now," he replied, "What I'd like is to buy a property in the country and have Sakura live with me. Somewhere quiet…but where she can still be close to you and her family. I was thinking of buying a fruit orchard."

"Oh, an orchard?" Tomoyo's eyes widened with interest.

Syaoran nodded nostalgically. "I've always wanted a fruit orchard, like the one my father used to own. I've been saving up now for…well, literally a hundred years!"

Tomoyo chuckled, "I see."

"I think the hardest thing for me to do now is to meet her family, ask her father's permission to take his little girl away …and fend off the brother with a big stick!"

At this remark, Tomoyo stifled a laugh. She had grown up around the Kinomoto family and knew them almost as well as Sakura did. She also knew how overprotective Touya Kinomoto could be around his little sister.

"Hee hee. I wouldn't worry too much about Touya. He and Sakura fight like cats and dogs at home but he loves her a lot."

"Pfft. Tell me about it,"

Syaoran was about to tell Tomoyo about the time Sakura's brother had challenged him to a rifle shooting game at the Snow Flurry Festival, the icy glares they had given each other…

…when an odd ringing sound cut his story short.

"…Sakura?" Syaoran called, turning his head toward the stream.

Sakura had just dropped the copper saucepan and it had clattered to the ground with an audible clang, spilling water in every direction. She was facing the stream with her back to them,  her whole body trembling as she vigorously rubbed at her left arm.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled, panicking as he stood up and ran over to her. 

Before too long, Meiling and Kero had also reappeared, no doubt alerted by Syaoran's shouting, and gathered beside he and Tomoyo.

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" 

Everyone drew a terrified breath as Sakura lurched forward, her knees falling away from beneath her as Syaoran reached out with both arms and caught her. A thin layer of sweat had broken out across her wrinkled forehead and she had turned dreadfully pale.

"M-My arm…" she rasped, her breathing labored, "I c- can't feel the left side of my arm…"

"Someone, get a blanket," Syaoran muttered hurriedly as he lay Sakura onto her side. She continued to hyperventilate, her face contorted with pain as her shaking grew more and more violent by the second.

"…I c-can't see…" she whimpered softly.

"I-It's alright, Sakura…I'm not going anywhere," Syaoran coaxed, trying to remain calm as he reached down to caress her cheek. He drew a sharp breath as his fingers touched her.

She was so cold.

"Is she…is she having a stroke…?" Tomoyo whispered fearfully. She remembered the time her grandfather had suffered from a stroke…

"S- Syaoran…" Sakura called his name. Tears of agony fell from her clenched eyes and Syaoran's heart plummeted; wrenching with her every cry of pain. 

"I'm here," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Maybe this is part of the curse?!" Meiling spun around, panic stricken.

"No," Kero murmured, his brow furrowed with concern, "The only thing it took from Sakura was her youth…this shouldn't even be happening…"

"…Syao…" Sakura's voice had faded to a mere breath.

"Is she…Is she going to die?" Tomoyo whispered faintly. 

"SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE!!" Syaoran roared, startling the others into shocked silence. He drew a quivering breath and glared at the others as tears of fear and frustration rose in his eyes.

"She is not going to die," he repeated softly. One tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it brusquely away with the back of his hand. 

"…Where the hell is that blanket?"

Tomoyo nodded wordlessly and rose to fetch a woolen blanket from her knapsack. She draped it over the length of Sakura's body and then volunteered to stoke the campfire that Kero and Meiling had lit in an effort to keep her warm.

…

By the late afternoon, the sun had begun its steady descent across the dimming red sky, signaling the approach of dusk beyond the horizon.

Three campfires had now been lit; each fully ablaze as the group struggled to keep Sakura alive, covering her with all of the available blankets to prevent her temperature from falling any further. Right now, it was dangerously low.

Syaoran lay down on the cold ground beside the unconscious Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Perhaps if he could share some of his body warmth with her she would be alright. With one hand, he gently ran his fingers through her long white hair, thankful that she was no longer shaking, and placed his face next to hers. Her breathing came in short, restless pants and it took all of his strength to suppress the panic that filled him. 

He decided to ease his own pain by speaking to her, though he knew she was asleep.

"Sakura," he whispered, smiling a little as he caressed her pale cheek, "Do you remember the day we met each other; that afternoon in the Dark Forest?"

Sakura's relaxed, sleeping face gave no response.

"I was coming back to the forest for the night; waiting to transform, when I saw a girl there surrounded by wolves. You needed me then, so I came to your rescue. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, an angel fallen from heaven!"

Syaoran chuckled softly, imagining Sakura's reaction if she had heard such a cliché. She probably would have raised an eyebrow and given him a gentle, playful punch in the shoulder.

"I admit I developed a bit of a crush on you straight away, but you probably didn't like me too much! I was so arrogant and bitter once that I thought I didn't need anybody."

His face grew serious at the thought.

"I just never anticipated that one day it would be me that needed to be rescued," he murmured quietly.

Syaoran leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, not noticing how cold they had grown.

"You are my _savior_, Sakura. I'd lived in shadows for so long that I'd forgotten what it felt like to step into the light; to feel warm and feel loved…you gave all of that back to me. You even sacrificed your youth so that I might be happy."

He lay his head back down on the ground beside hers and closed his eyes. He drew another shaky breath as he willed himself not to cry.

"You are my savior…but I need to be rescued again. I can't _live_ without you…please, Sakura. Please live."

All of a sudden, Syaoran's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. Icy dread flooded his veins as he bent down and placed his ear beside Sakura's nose and mouth, listening for movement, for the familiar flutter of air against his cheek.

In all the time he had been speaking, he had not noticed how quiet she had become.

She had stopped breathing.

"No, No…Sakura, don't do this…" he murmured, rolling her quickly onto her back and gently shaking her shoulders, "No…_Sakura!!_"

Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero had been sitting on the ground talking quietly to each other when Syaoran started shouting. They swung around with alarm and rushed over to see what had happened.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.

Syaoran parted her lips with his fingers, covered them with his mouth and began to push air into her lungs. Sakura's chest rose and fell with every breath he gave but she did not stir to consciousness.

"I can't feel her pulse…" Meiling murmured weakly, as she let go of Sakura's wrist.

"Come on Sakura, _breathe_!" Kero yelled.

Syaoran thrust the palms of his hands together and applied pressure to her chest, pumping steadily in an effort to start her heart again. He then asked Tomoyo to take over while he alternated with the mouth- to- mouth resuscitation.

_A minute passed…_

Syaoran breathed into her and then turned his head away to listen for the slightest quiver of air…

Nothing.

_Two minutes passed…_

Tomoyo pumped tirelessly to stimulate her still heart, her palms flat against her chest…

Nothing.

…His mouth against hers, filling her lungs with air…

_Three minutes…_

_Four minutes…_

_Five._

……Nothing.

"Why have you stopped?!" Syaoran shouted at Tomoyo. Again he leaned down and breathed into Sakura's mouth before turning his face away to listen for the return of air…

Great pearly tears fell from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes before she buried her face in her hands and wailed. Syaoran stared at her incredulously. Why did she have to break down like that when it was clear that Sakura needed her right now?

"Tomoyo, we need to revive her. Please don't stop." Syaoran muttered gently, before turning around and continuing to resuscitate Sakura.

A soft hand touched his shoulder and he spun around, irritated.

Meiling regarded him with tear filled ruby eyes, her mouth quivering slightly as she squeezed his arm. In all his life, he had never seen Meiling gaze at anyone with such compassion as she did for him now.

"Syaoran… she's gone," she whispered softly.

Syaoran glared fiercely at her. "You're wrong."

He turned and began to pump Sakura's chest, his movements becoming more urgent, more desperate…

Half a minute of this passed in silence; save for Tomoyo's loud, continuous sobbing.

Meiling touched his arm again.

"Syaoran," her voice broke.

"_No!!_" Syaoran bellowed, pushing her roughly away and then turning back to Sakura as hot, angry tears began to stream down his face.

He leant down, covering her mouth with hers and blew into her lungs one more time …before his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably with heaving sobs. He pulled her limp body into his lap and cradled her withered head in his arms, rocking back and forth as he grieved and howled and poured his breaking heart out.

"_SAKURA!!!_"

Tears fell from Kero's shiny black eyes as his human charge released an intense, earth shattering scream and collapsed exhaustedly over his lover's lifeless body.

Sakura, his true love and his soul mate….was dead.

He laid his cheek against her cold one and closed his eyes, sobbing fiercely until sound no longer came out. He allowed no one to touch him and no one to pry her from his arms.

Quite unexpectedly, a soft, masculine voice spoke and he jolted at the sound.

Syaoran looked up and met the tender, sapphire blue gaze of a familiar cloaked young man with wire- rimmed spectacles and navy blue hair. 

The longer Syaoran stared at the man, the more anger that filled him. Before too long, that anger had manifested into hatred and that in turn, into rage. He stared past the concerned and gentle expression of the magician whose face he had long since memorized…and found the reason Sakura had perished.

"You bastard…" Syaoran whispered; his amber eyes glinting murderously, "You did this…"

He pulled Sakura gently from his lap; laying her on the ground and rising to his feet before a torrent of raw, ballistic fury exploded within him. Syaoran lunged at Eriol; fists beating out until one of them struck the sorcerer hard across the cheek and knocked his glasses askew.

"Syaoran…listen to me, this isn't the way!" Eriol yelled, ducking his head and narrowly avoiding another of the younger man's blows.

"You _killed_ her!!" Syaoran hollered. He continued to attack irrationally; ignoring the frantic shouts of his friends to stop whilst Eriol struggled to dodge them. 

The magician caught one of Syaoran's fists mid- punch and twisted his arm behind his back. The younger man winced with pain, cursing and spitting as he tried to free his arm. Eriol only tightened his grip.

"Damn it, Syaoran! Just _listen_." Eriol panted heavily as he fingered his cheekbone. There was already a shiny new bruise beginning to color his otherwise pale, lily- colored face. He bent down and picked his glasses up from the ground, examining them for breakages.

At least they were only scratched.

"There is a way we can save her. You're just going to have to trust me," Eriol muttered.

…

Night had once again fallen, weaving its gloomy threads across the broad sky where the crystalline stars and the glossy white moon had made their usual appearance.

Syaoran was far from celebrating his first official night as a human being. Rather, he was kneeling at the side of Sakura's body with the others, awaiting Eriol's instructions with both sickening anxiety and renewed hope.

"I need your blood," the magician murmured, glancing at Syaoran as he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small sheathed dagger.

It was an ancient looking weapon; pure silver with a long ornate handle and a large black onyx embedded into its hilt.

"This is _Tirre_; the Blade of Souls. It is an immensely powerful tool that is said to splice the soul. It is also known as the 'Taker'," Eriol explained, "For millennia, this weapon was an object of unfathomable desire in the magical community. Believed to be crafted by the night goddess _Tirr_ herself, it was said that if one drove the Blade into an adversary or an opponent, it would drain them of their powers…or more dramatically, their life force. It has been in my grandfather's possession for over three centuries, handed down to my mother and then to me."  

"You…you want to drain my life force?" Syaoran asked quietly, trying to understand.

Perhaps this was Eriol's plan; Syaoran was an immortal, unable to die by ordinary means. Perhaps this was the only way to join his love once more…in death.

"It's not what you think," Eriol muttered kindly, "I'm not going to _kill_ you. What I want to do is to try something that has never been done before. Rather than drain your life force, I want to transfer it."

"To Sakura," Kero mused.

Eriol nodded in agreement. "You could look upon this as a kind of magical blood transfusion. But of course, as with a real blood transfusion, you need to have matching 'types'. In this case, the two candidates have to have matching souls; two perfect opposites that unite to form a whole, otherwise it won't work."

"W-will it work then?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"That's what we need to find out now," Eriol replied, his expression serious.

Without another word, the sorcerer picked up one of Sakura's cool, limp hands and raised the silver dagger. He placed the sharp tip of it at the base of her palm and cut a deep, vertical incision across its surface. Dark crimson blood seeped to the opening of the broken skin and gelled there.

He handed the blood-tipped blade to Syaoran. "Do exactly as I tell you." 

Syaoran nodded uneasily and Eriol closed his eyes. He began to chant softly, encouraging Syaoran to do the same.

Syaoran repeated the verse, watching as the silver, jewel encrusted blade began to glow slightly, magically activated. Eriol opened his eyes slowly at this point and nodded for Syaoran to use the dagger. 

"Repeat the enchantment," he commanded.

Syaoran placed the tip of the blade on his left palm and drew a deep, calming breath. In one swift, steady motion, he slid the blade across the flesh and opened a wound. Fresh, bright red blood pooled into his palm and dripped down his arm. He reached down with the bloodied hand and clasped it tightly with Sakura's bleeding one; meshing their fingers together as he chanted softly.

_"My Blood for your blood,_

_  My Heart for your heart,_

_ My Life for your life,"_

The effect was immediate. It was as though an immeasurable force had seized him, as though an unseen hand had reached out from beneath his abdomen and squashed his innards into a tight little ball. The air was squeezed from his lungs and Syaoran choked, doubling over with a strained gasp as he collapsed across Sakura's chest. 

First he began to shake; the convulsions were so turbulent that he could barely control his thoughts. His head spun, awash with the distorted colors of his surroundings as it swam in and out of focus. He struggled to suppress a strong wave of nausea as it hit him with full force. Then, he felt his blood run cold, as though an invisible faucet had been opened and the very warmth of it was draining away down the length of his arm, along with any strength he might have had to move his body. He suddenly wanted to sleep, oh so very badly.

"…Sakura" he murmured drowsily, fighting to keep his eyes open. He clutched her hand more tightly, afraid that if he fell asleep he would let go of it. He was vaguely aware of the warm blood pooling there in their closed palms, the sticky moisture between their fingers. He was now quite unsure of whom it belonged to.

A brightness hit his eyes and Syaoran blinked dazedly.

Sakura's whole body was glowing; alight with an unearthly incandescence that made her long, white tresses seem all the more radiant. Though she remained quite still, he was immediately aware of how warm her body had grown beneath him. In fact, she continued to grow warmer as the seconds passed, unwittingly drawing the heat from Syaoran's body as he shivered from the imperceptible chill.

Suddenly, the light that encapsulated Sakura grew devastatingly brighter and as what seemed to be the last ounce of Syaoran's energy was drained from his body, the transformations of her body began…

It started with the texture of her skin; the very folds and creases of her wrinkled body began to diminish, stretching out, growing smooth and taut with youth and elasticity. The pale, almost ghostly pallor and age- spotted blemishes of her face faded as the usual creaminess of her complexion, the roziness of her cheeks and lips slowly reappeared.

Long, unruly, shaggy hair retreated back up toward her scalp, returning to its usual shoulder length as though time itself were being wound magically backwards. Eventually, the white dissolved to matt brown, and from there, into the shiny, rich caramel color for which Sakura was known.

All of this the group watched in awe; witnessing as willow- like limbs filled with the effects of health and nourishment, as long, brittle fingernails grew short and clipped once more, as blue- black bruises vanished without a trace.

Syaoran watched as short white eyelashes curled outwards; growing long, dark and beautiful. He frowned with concern. Sakura still had not opened her eyes, had not roused to life.

It filled him with despair.

At last, the transformation was complete. The light faded from Sakura's body and Syaoran immediately felt his strength returning, felt his body grow warm once more. He sat up and gently touched her cheek, praying for movement, the slightest breath from her lips.

Sakura's eyes remained closed, her breathing and her body perfectly still.

The spell had succeeded in returning her youth….but it had not brought her to life.

Tomoyo erupted into tears once more as Meiling put her arms around her, crying silently as well.

Eriol and Kero each bowed their heads as Syaoran lay his head back down onto Sakura's chest, stroking the soft skin of her neck as a single tear slipped past his eye.

It was so strange. He really had thought she had come to life…she felt so _warm_.

Perhaps it was just the effects of magic pouring through her body. 

Yes, that's probably all it was.

Finally, Syaoran raised his head from her chest and drew his face above hers, admiring its beauty for the infinite time. He would kiss her, just once, he would grieve…and then perhaps he would try to move on with his life. 

Yes, he would try. 

Sakura would have wanted that for him.

So he leant forward, pressing his lips tenderly against those deceptively warm ones of hers, savoring for the last time the softness of it…

…when to his surprise, he felt them moving beneath him, kissing him back.

Before Syaoran knew what had hit him, a slender pair of arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, drawing him down as those previously inanimate lips kissed him fully, passionately on the mouth.

The astonished and ecstatic cries of his companions were enough to convince Syaoran that he was indeed sane, and he pulled away from Sakura, grinning like an idiot.

Goddamn it. She was _alive_!!

He bent down and kissed her briefly again, pulling away just in time to see two glorious, bright turquoise green eyes flutter open. The corners of her lips curved into an elated smile and he felt his chest inflate. God, if his heart grew any bigger, he was sure it would explode.

"Syaoran," she whispered sweetly.

"Welcome back," he replied softly, before capturing her lips once more.

…

Cerberus flexed his broad white wings in the mellow light of dawn, yowled and gave his hind legs a stretch. Damn it felt good to be back!

Sakura watched the guardian beast with an impressed grin. It was the first time she had ever seen Kero in his true form and he was really very regal looking; like a great golden lion with wings. Now that Eriol had returned to his own dimension and effectively sealed the Gates of Lehn behind him, the Jewels had dispersed; shooting in all directions across the sky like rainbow lights until they found their original owners. Cerberus and the other Guardians had now been restored to full power.

"I don't understand something," Tomoyo mused, as she packed the rest of her belongings into her knapsack for the journey home, "Eriol wanted to help Syaoran all along, right? He was the author of the black book; he wrote all the clues in that book about the location of the Jewels so that Syaoran could find him…but why disappear in the first place? I mean, why didn't he just approach Syaoran from the start and cure his wolf curse straight away?"

"I don't think Eriol knew _how_ to cure him, but I think he knew _who_ would," Meiling suggested, "The man had foresight, you know. I think he knew all along that Sakura would have a part to play in Syaoran's salvation one day and that they would eventually help each other. Of course, Eriol had to wait until Sakura was even _born_…Can you imagine? If Eriol had come right out and let Syaoran find him from the start, Syaoran and Sakura never would have met! You get it right?"

"Ohhh," Tomoyo nodded slowly, although the expression on her face showed that she was clearly confused.

"Well, you know what I think?" asked Kero brightly, "Sakura's young and alive, the kid's an ordinary human being again…I think we should celebrate! Who's up for some _pudding_?!" His large golden eyes had glazed over at the thought.

Meiling's eyes narrowed with disgust, "Would you get a grip, Plushie? You just put drool on my shoe."

Kero's body went rigid. It was now his turn to glare.

"Did…did you just call me '_Plushie'_?!"

The two bickered away for several minutes while Tomoyo laughed at them.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was sitting on a log, examining the gash in his left hand and preparing to wrap it in a bandage. Sakura wandered over to him, sat down on the log and gently pulled the wounded hand into her lap.

It didn't seem like a very deep cut but it was still bleeding, badly.

"I finally got what I wanted," Syaoran murmured, giving her an affectionate sidelong glance, "I'm with you and…I'm _mortal_….  Eriol told me that I somehow exchanged my immortality for your life when we shared blood …"

Syaoran glanced down at his hemorrhaged hand with an almost sheepish grin. "It's been a while since I've bled like this…I guess I'm not going to be able to heal my cuts and bruises as quickly as I used to!"

Sakura made no response. She merely raised her hand to her face and examined the place where her own cut had been. There was but a thin white scar running vertically down her palm. She smiled at the revelation it presented.

Without a word, she took Syaoran's injured hand and pressed her own firmly into it. He stared in wonderment as the familiar cool of Sakura's healing powers numbed the pain. He felt the itchiness that came just before the skin tissues repaired themselves, as new cells threaded their way across the open wound and sealed it. 

Before too long it seemed, Syaoran was staring at a single white scar in the centre of his palm, one quite identical to Sakura's. He looked up at her, agape with incredulity, and she laughed at the comical expression of his face.

"Looks like I can still do it," she said with amusement.

Syaoran leant sideways, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her cheek to show his gratitude. She gave a deep, contented sigh and tucked her head under his ear.

Meiling and Cerberus were still fighting in the distance, only now it had become more physical and they were actually wrestling each other. Cerberus had managed to pin an irate Meiling to the ground, but she had her arm locked around his neck as though she were trying to snap it in half. Tomoyo naturally, was still laughing her head off.

"What happens now?" Sakura asked softly. 

She closed her eyes as Syaoran bent forward and started to trail his lips down the length of her neck. He stopped at the tip of her shoulder and savored the sweet cherry scent of her with a smile.

"Whatever we want. We have time." 

………………………….

………………………………………………………

…………………………………

DM:

There, you see?  No more cliffhangers!! Huzzah! :D … I can be very nice when I want to be…*Dandy nods angelically*… 

And just because I love you all…I've included an **epilogue**…

3


	16. Epilogue: Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Wolf of the Snow

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Epilogue:

The spring air was warm and fragrant; filled with the bitter-sweet tang of pollen and apple blossom, of apricot and dandelions and new grass peeking through the dark earth in shy dew- dropped crops.

Tomoyo dipped her brush into the bright blue paint pot, glowing with the others in the early morning light, and applied it to the canvas in soft, even strokes. She leant back in her chair momentarily, sweeping a dark curl from her face as she examined her art work. She then returned the brush to the blue pot and continued to paint.

It was Sunday morning and as usual, Tomoyo had taken the day off from work at Fujitaka Kinomoto's apiary and come to her best friend's orchard. The Li property was an enormous and beautiful one, situated on the quiet outskirts of the mountain and lined from one vast end to the other with tidy rows of citrus trees. There was a small, pretty creek running along the edge of their land where Sakura and Syaoran were known to disappear for hours at a time, sometimes to swim if the weather was warm, or else to sit on the loamy banks beneath the peppercorns and enjoy each other's company. It was during this time, left by the lovers to her own devices, that Tomoyo would do some painting.

Usually, Tomoyo would choose a cool place to set up her easel and canvas, perhaps under the verandah of the cottage near the vegetable patch, or in the wide dappled shade of a tree. Mostly, she would paint the scenery. Occasionally, either on a whim or through a sudden jolt of inspiration would she endeavor along the more fantastical path and paint from her imagination. Today was one of those days.

Once again, Tomoyo lay down her brush and examined her painting with somewhat satisfaction. She really liked this one; it was a lot darker in tone than most of her other works and had an almost surreal, dream- like quality. Essentially it was of a night time landscape; there was a kind of grey, craggy canyon, tree- lined and illuminated against a dark mountain backdrop in the pale light of the moon. In the foreground, so diminutive that it was barely noticeable… a graceful, majestic creature with fur as white as pure snow, stood gazing at the moon.

The Wolf of the Snow.

Tomoyo was just about to pick up her paint brush once more, when she gave a surprised start. 

A small, curious face had appeared at the edge of her canvas, watching Tomoyo with bright turquoise green eyes. It was a little girl, probably no more than four years old. She had a cute dirt smudged nose and an unruly mop of chocolate brown hair that fell in soft bangs across her forehead.

Her name was Motoko.

"Hello there," Tomoyo greeted the child with a gentle smile.

"Hullo," sang the girl. She waddled cheerfully around to the front of the painting and pointed at the white creature in the foreground. "What's that?" 

"This is a wolf," Tomoyo replied.

Motoko pressed her face closer to the painting, as if to inspect it in more detail before she furrowed her brow.

"It's the wrong color," she stated firmly.

Tomoyo stifled a chuckle, amusement twinkling in her amethyst eyes. "Haven't you ever seen a white wolf before?"

"No," the girl replied simply.

"Well, that's because this is a special wolf. It's _magic_." 

Motoko scrunched up her nose with distaste and pouted. "I don't like wolves, they're scary and they have pointy teeth."

Tomoyo laughed at the comical expression on her face.

"Well that's true...But you know, they only show their teeth when they're hunting…or when they want to protect the ones they love."

The girl took a moment to think about this while she sucked on a piece of her hair. 

_Slurp, slurp, slurp._

The ends were now sticky with saliva.

After a while, the girl seemed to have come to a decision about something and shrugged her shoulders.

 "Well, I guess that's alright."

Just then, Motoko crawled up, somewhat clumsily onto Tomoyo's lap and leaned up against her chest. She stared at the canvas for a few minutes more before she suddenly reached over to the small table beside the easel and picked up a paint brush. She dipped it into the pot of pink paint and drew a kind of five pointed blob in the middle of the moon. Tomoyo watched quietly, apparently unperturbed by the fact that the four year old had just altered her art work.

Once Motoko had finished coloring- in the blob of pink paint, she sat back against Tomoyo and grinned somewhat proudly.

The crude shape was naturally out place; a bright pink something floating in the middle of the moon that contrasted strangely to the overall dark backdrop. The girl however, was quite pleased with her masterpiece.

"I drew a flower," she declared loudly, "so the magic wolf doesn't get lonely!"

Tomoyo blinked once. She stared at the painting with wonder and then down at Motoko.

_Flower_….

She turned back to the painting again.

 It was strange really. The longer it seemed she looked at that little pink 'flower'…the more it resembled…a cherry blossom.

A white wolf looking up at a little cherry blossom petal, floating in the middle of the moon…

Tomoyo decided she was being ridiculous. It's not like the girl _knew_…right? 

Nonetheless, she reached down and kissed Motoko on the forehead, smiling affectionately.

"Thank you, it's perfect now," she whispered, brushing the shiny chocolate bangs from the girl's eyes.

Motoko sighed sleepily, tucking her head under Tomoyo's chin as the woman's arms came around her in embrace. After a moment or two, Tomoyo spoke again.

"Hey…would you like to hear a story about the magic wolf?" she asked gently.

Motoko's turquoise green eyes lit up with excitement and again, Tomoyo chuckled. 

She waited until the girl had settled down in her lap more comfortably while she put the covers back on her paint pots to stop their contents from drying out. When they were both ready, she began.

"Aunty Tomoyo," Motoko murmured softly, "Will I like this story?"

The young woman smiled warmly as she reached out and gently stroked the girl's cheek.

She lifted her eyes momentarily, gazing out beyond the rows of citrus trees, beyond the orchard fence and rolling grey green hills to the mountains that loomed nostalgically in the distance. 

"You know …I am most certain that you will."

~ fin ~

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dandy Mandy:  WoooHOOooooOO!!! And we're done!!! 

 I think the finale of 'Wolf of the Snow' deserves a kick-ass wrap party! Who's with me?!

Kero:   Ooh! Ooh! I am! I am!!

DM:     GYAA!!! Wh- ….Dude, what the _hell_ are doing here?!!

Kero:   I heard the word "party", I envisioned "cake"!

DM: *_sweatdrops_*    You know, you're a fictional character- you can't just barge into the 'author's note' like you own the place!…How in the blazes did you even get _in_ here?!

Kero:   Window.

DM:    What?  *_confused_*       I didn't leave the window open.

Kero: *_nervous_*          Uh yeah…heheh…about that…. 

*_Dandy turns around in computer chair and inspects the bedroom window_*

DM:     Arrrghhhh!!! YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!

Kero:   B-but the Card Captor Sakura fans! They'd be devastated! *_sob sob_* Oh great Dandy have mercy on me! I am but a humble guardian beast with an obsessive cake- fettish!!! Oh by the heavens I say…Woe is me!!! *_wails dramatically_*

DM: *_ sighs*_   Drama Queen.

*_dumps foot- high pile of blank cards into Kero's paws_*

Kero:  What's this?

DM:     Now that you're here, you may as well make yourself useful. I need you to write out my 'thank- you' notes to some special people who made 'Wolf of the Snow' possible.

*_Kero eyes the pile warily*_

Kero:   Hmmm…yeah, alright. But there had better be a massive piece of Tira Misu waiting for me when I get done!!

………..

To:**       Talker            heheangel kisses        Dragonstar03             Syaoranfan1**

You guys were not only amongst 'Wolf of the Snow's  _first_ reviewers but were the most diligent reviewers throughout the entire story! You were there for us from the start of story to the very end…Thanks for all the support!!

To:       **Julia and Tania**

Did you notice whom I named Sakura and Syaoran's daughter after? ^_^

You have always taken the time in your busy lives to offer advice, constructive criticism and give praise to my work. You are great writers, great friends and great fans of CCS. For that you will have my eternal respect.

To:       **Syaoran- Lover**

Thank you for loving 'Wolf of the Snow' as I love it! Your reviews have always been long, enthusiastic and full of compliments! Trust me, my head is like, this big! *indicates wide circumference around head* lol. I hope I have given you something worthy of a place in your p.c! :D

To:       **Little Wolf LOVER**

You know, more than one person has told me of the fame of Little Wolf LOVER on ff.net… and I had absolutely no idea! I just knew that this person was a dedicated reviewer of 'Wolf of the Snow' and has never failed to praise and support it. If what everyone says is true, then I am truly in the presence of honor. Thank you so much for reading!

To:       **ALL the REVIEWERS **

(My sincerest apologies if I accidentally left anyone out or misspelled a name. It took me more than forty minutes to alphabetize everyone and my eyes are giving out! O_o)

**AsIaNbAkA,   anderson,   angel of light and darkness,  Angel of the Wolves, AnimeObsessionFantasy,   anjuliet,   AnOnYmOuS,   Anonymous T,   Aymie16,   azn- kitties,     belle,   Black Spark,  blah,   bubble-b-sweet,   Catrina4,   cats_4_wang,  cheryblosom,       cherryblossom91, Cherry Blossom 312, Cherry Jade, CheeryWolf, Cherrybee58,   Cherryblossom-crystal,   cherryblossomprincess,   cherished dreams, cherrixwolf,        chibiruka,   CoOkiEZ_N_CrEaM,   Crazy- cherry,   Crimson Phoenix Tears,   Crystal- Faerie,   dagger,   Dark Chyld Sorceress,   demi- kaijuu,   Digidynasty, Dragonstar03,   Elizabeth,   emily, Ethereal Silent Soul,              EvilAngel995, FaLLeNxLuV, Flora,   fruitz- kandi,             GodsGirl7,   h2omelonnga,   heheangel kisses,   Hikaru Ayumi, Hououza,   Incessant Escapist,   Inuyashachic515,   Itoshii Kaosu Megami- Kouseki,   jello,   Julia and Tania,   Kali Kamiya,   kantomon,   Kari Hiiragizawa,   kawaii~miko,  kawaii neko,   Kawaii – Syaoran,   kelandry,   Kella4,  Kitty,   Kllr Whal,   kura- chan, kute-lido-azn,   KYA,   L,   li- sakurashowron,   lifeandfriends,   LiL DraGoNGuRL 28,   LiL DuDeTtE,   Lily, Lisa Oceans Potter  , Little Nakuru,  Little Silver Kitten, Little Wolf LOVER, maru, MeNtOmUnChKiN, Mickey, Midnight Banana Monkey, MimiGhost,   misakichi,   moonlight_jade,   mysterychick,   Mystic Moon Empress,   NaStUkO- ChAn,   Natalie, Night of the Raven,   nishikaze,   neofilly,   OnigiriMomoko, pink eternity,   prescience,   Princess Ren,    QTKawaii25,   Queen Persephone,  RainOwl, rainingstars,   reenas_as,   riceball1004,   Riley S,   Risa- sama,   Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P,   Sakura Cherry Blossom1,   SakuraDayz,   Sambony,   Sapphire Melody,   Season Sweetheart,   semper,   sharai,   SHERYL,   sheryl v,   shevonne,   Shima And Tempis,   Shimmerdream,   S.I.M5,   Skylover,  Skyout,   SpringbloomOpal,   stargirl,   starquestor, Sterling – Silver66,   svetlaella,   Syaoran - Lover,   Syaoransbear,   Syaoranfan 1,   Syaoyue,   T,   Tai e chi,   Talker,   The Hope,   tiff,   Time Warp,   tk,  Vanilla Moose 4132,   vnrose 04,   wai,   wallpaper,   WhiteLiliesWithAScar,   white- wings 01,   whiteil, winkie,   'who, what, when, where and w',   XxlycheexX,   yogurt,   yugi's dragon friend.**

And finally, to anyone who ever read 'Wolf of the Snow' and gave it a chance… you are the very reason it exists.

Thank you for sharing the journey.

Love always,

Dandy Mandy

Xox

…..................

Kero:   Right. You owe me cake.


End file.
